El Arte De Sobrevivir
by chicamarioneta
Summary: A los 17 años de edad, Vegeta decide que está listo para empezar a ganar rango en el ejército de Freezer ... pero quizá podría haber subestimado lo que se necesita para conseguirlo / Historia de Niteryde.
1. Capítulo 1: Competencia

Hola a todos, quiero dejar en claro desde el principio que esta historia no me pertenece, la autora se llama Niteryde, yo solo traduje su novela "El Arte De Sobrevivir" que considero es una extraordinaria pieza de escritura, tan desgarradora que te deja sin aliento. Sin más los dejo con su autora:

 **Nota de Niteryde:** Antes de empezar, solo quería decir unas cuantas cosas.

1) Esta historia será oscura a veces, tal vez muchas veces. Si no te gustó cómo escribí a Vegeta en _Punto sin retorno_ o en cualquier secuencia de flashback que he usado en algunas de mis historias, o si no te gustó el tono de _Punto sin retorno_ para nada, entonces no te recomiendo leer esto.

2) Tengo la intención de que esta historia encaje en el canon. Eso significa que los terrícolas no harán aparición (cara triste). Se centrará principalmente en Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz. No habrá ningún enorme salto de tiempo o cualquier tipo de avance rápido hacia el futuro. Solo estará contenido en ese marco cronológico, centrándose justo en esa parte de su vida.

3) Edades: realmente no pude encontrar nada sobre esto, así que voy a ser perezosa y decir que todos tienen diez años de diferencia, lo cual pone a Vegeta en 17, Raditz alrededor de 27 y Nappa alrededor de 37; solo para aclarar.

De cualquier manera, es la más larga nota de autor de todas. Si aún están conmigo, espero que lo disfruten :) Como de costumbre, no soy dueña de ninguna parte de Dragon ball Z.

* * *

 ** _El arte de sobrevivir_**

 **Autora: Niteryde**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Competencia**

La mazmorra subterránea se encontraba oscura, llena de gente y húmeda; el aire en particular olía a sudor y sangre.

Era la atmósfera perfecta para una buena pelea.

Nappa no reaccionó cuando la sanguinaria y alborotada multitud coreó impaciente el nombre de un hombre, creyó que el lugar era grande, pero ahora no parecía lo suficientemente grande ya que más foráneos llenaban el área para presenciar el espectáculo. De pie al fondo del cuarto, de espaldas contra la pared, podía observar con facilidad por encima de las cabezas de todos. Vio la sangrienta pelea que cautivaba a la multitud, la pelea que a toda velocidad se inclinaba hacia un lado.

En lo que tenía el aspecto de una jaula de alambres de púas, un escurridizo alienígena reptiloide color verde se puso de pie y miró de un modo arrogante al guerrero más pequeño que quedó tirado boca abajo en el suelo. Parecía que la pelea había sido ganada, pero Nappa sabía la verdad; él alzó la mirada por un instante e hizo contacto visual con Raditz a través de la mazmorra. Tuvieron un intercambio silencioso y Nappa sonrió. Ambos saiyayíns luego miraron a un lado, donde dos pequeños alienígenas de piel roja se hallaban observando la pelea con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

Uno de ellos silbó, su lengua bífida se agitó ansiosa antes de que le dijera a su compañero en un tono desesperado:

—Remi, si no detienes esta pelea pronto, ese chico va a ser asesinado.

—No, no, ¡mira! —El otro alienígena lo interrumpió señalando de nuevo a la pelea—. ¡Se está levantando otra vez!

En efecto, el guerrero caído se levantó apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas. Tenía el torso desnudo y la piel bronceada de su espalda brillaba por el sudor, vestía pantalones negros sueltos, botas y llevaba una máscara blanca que le cubría casi toda la cabeza, salvo por los ojos y la boca. Pero incluso con la máscara no lograba detener las pocas hebras de cabello negro que caían sobre sus ojos. Luego de limpiar tanta sangre como pudo de su cara, el guerrero miró lentamente hacia atrás a su contrincante reptil y le ofreció una sonrisa burlona.

El peleador reptil se abalanzó ansioso por dar el golpe final que lo noqueara y finalizara la pelea. Dirigió su más fuerte patada directo al cuello del joven guerrero, pero su tobillo fue capturado sin esfuerzo con una sola mano. El reptil parpadeó un par de veces debido a la sorpresa y trató de tirar de su pie, no obstante, no pudo romper ese poderoso agarre y se quedó saltando en el pie libre tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Antes de que el luchador reptil siquiera pudiera verlo venir, el guerrero más pequeño se levantó en un instante y aterrizó un golpe tan devastador justo debajo de su barbilla, que envió al peleador volando hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló con fuerza contra la jaula.

El público cayó en un estupefacto silencio cuando el hombre reptil no se levantó de donde aterrizó. Mientras tanto, el otro guerrero que había estado recibiendo una paliza en los últimos minutos permaneció en pie sin esfuerzo, escupió una bocanada de sangre en el suelo, hizo crujir su cuello una vez y luego miró a la multitud. Después de unos segundos, el público volvió a la vida y rugió su aprobación.

Los dos alienígenas rojos prácticamente fueron bombardeados por los gritos de los foráneos.

—¡Eso fue SUERTE! ¡Tengo 2500 yins que dicen que este chico no puede manejar una pelea más!

—¡Dejen a mi hijo a luchar con él! ¡6000 yins declaran que acabará tragándose sus dientes!

—¡TODO EL MUNDO, POR FAVOR, MANTENGAN SUS APUESTAS HASTA QUE EL PRÓXIMO HOMBRE PASE A LUCHAR! —gritó Remi. Dentro de la jaula, el cuerpo del luchador reptil era arrastrado afuera. Paralelo a esta escena, el vencedor permanecía de cuclillas observando el caos tras de la jaula con velado disgusto.

—¡Pelearé contra él! —Una poderosa voz resonó sobre la multitud. Todo el mundo miró a Nappa, que caminaba hacia adelante. El gran saiyayín desenvolvió poco a poco la cola de su cintura y la agitó con seguridad por detrás—. Soy un saiyayín y los saiyayíns no perdemos peleas. Lucharé contra este chico y lo aplastaré como el insecto que es.

Todos en la multitud intercambiaron miradas y susurros. Se fijaron en su armadura y lo reconocieron como uno de los hombres de Frízer, sin embargo, la cola cambió el nombre del juego. Los saiyayíns supervivientes que trabajaban para Frízer habían comenzado a ganarse una reputación, sobre todo el saiyayín más joven, identificable por su característico peinado flameado. Todos se sintieron aliviados de que no fuera él, pero si este sujeto iba a pelear, eso solo significaba una cosa: el otro guerrero era un hombre muerto caminando.

—¡2500 YINS AL SAIYAYÍN!

—¡3000 YINS! ¡Ese chico va a estar muerto antes de que sepa quién lo golpeó!

—¡Esperen, maldición, ESPEREN! —gritó Remi, su cara roja enrojeció aún más por el creciente calor en el calabozo. Se limpió el sudor de su piel escamosa y luego preguntó—. ¿Hay ALGUIEN aquí que apueste dinero por el muchacho?

—Yo —dijo Raditz tranquilamente dando un paso hacia adelante a través de la multitud. La armadura alterada que vestía escondía su cola debajo del protector de entrepierna mientras avanzaba sin ningún esfuerzo—. El chico es mi hermano y le puede ganar a cualquiera, incluso a un saiyayín. Si pierde, les pago a todos el doble de su apuesta, pero si gana, me quedo con todo el dinero.

De inmediato la multitud estalló en un frenesí de actividad, todo el mundo comenzó a empujar hacia el frente para entrar en la apuesta. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la jaula, el joven guerrero ni se inmutó, solo se mantuvo de cuclillas. Tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados, donde agarraba firmemente un afilado alambre con ambas manos desnudas mientras se reclinaba contra este. Su sangre carmesí goteaba hasta el suelo desde el alambre, desde la piel desgarrada de sus manos y su espalda. Él apenas lo notó.

Nappa avanzó hasta la jaula lleno de confianza, riéndose. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ingresar, se quitó la armadura, dejando al descubierto su enorme constitución. En cuanto a tamaño, casi eclipsaba a su oponente que era mucho más delgado. Su acción solo intensificó las apuestas, pero él no prestó atención a eso al entrar.

 _No te vuelvas loco, Vegeta_ , suplicó en silencio mientras la puerta era cerrada con llave detrás de él. _Recuerda que los tanques de regeneración no funcionan._

 _No te preocupes, Nappa_ , le respondió Vegeta, él se levantó despacio de su posición en cuclillas y le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. _Solo tendremos un poco de diversión antes de ganar la competencia. Y no me refiero a esta pelea_.

 _No ganarás si mataste a ese último tipo._

 _Yo no lo maté, tonto. Está inconsciente y tal vez no vuelva a caminar, pero me contuve lo suficiente como para asegurarme de no matarlo. No voy a perder._

Nappa asintió de forma sutil, sabía a qué se refería el príncipe. A continuación, envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura y miró a través de la multitud a Raditz. El saiyayín estaba ocupado discutiendo acaloradamente detalles con Remi y su socio de negocios. De los tres, Raditz era de lejos el negociador más hábil; Vegeta también lo era, aunque su disposición demasiado impaciente y temperamental en relación al tira y afloja lo hacía preferir el uso de la coerción mediante la eliminación de una extremidad o dos para conseguir lo que quería.

Por desgracia, en este pequeño juego no se permitía la violencia hacia los alienígenas nativos. Vegeta la mayor parte del tiempo no se preocupaba por las reglas de Frízer, sin embargo, en este caso le importaban muchísimo. Había mucho en juego para el joven príncipe y no le iba a dar ninguna razón que lo hiciera no recompensarlo una vez que saliera victorioso.

Finalmente, Raditz se dio la vuelta y le hizo a Nappa un gesto con la cabeza de seguir adelante. El público ya se encontraba frenético, gritaban y coreaban para que el saiyayín grande destroce al desgarbado adolescente ensangrentado frente a él. Vegeta tocó su mandíbula con una mano para evaluar el lado de la misma. Estaba un poco adolorida, no obstante, aparte de eso, parecía bien. A continuación, reajustó su máscara lo mejor que pudo. Era áspera e incómoda debido al calor, pero si iban a ganar el dinero, entonces tenía usarla hasta que la supuesta "lucha" terminara.

Él se escabulló fuera del camino cuando Nappa envió un puñetazo directo a su rostro y terminó de destrozar una parte de la jaula con el impacto, lo que mandó a volar a los alienígenas que se hallaban cerca. Vegeta maldijo en voz baja furioso, esperaba que ninguno de los débiles estuviera muerto.

 _¡Idiota!,_ él siseó mentalmente. _¡No se nos permite matar a nadie! ¿Recuerdas?_

 _¡Vaya! Lo siento, Vegeta_ , añadió Nappa, mirando hacia la multitud que había explotado en fanatismo por la exhibición de su fuerza. Lejos de estar asustados, solo se entretuvieron más. La mirada de Vegeta se oscureció; si querían diversión, los complacería.

 _Puede que tengas que terminar con esto pronto, Vegeta_ , Raditz envió el mensaje de repente, haciendo que el príncipe lo mirara sobre su hombro. _Parece que algunos de estos tontos no van a seguir con sus apuestas_.

Vegeta se volvió hacia Nappa, al instante se desvaneció de su vista para evitar recibir otro brutal derechazo. El príncipe reapareció detrás de su compañero y le propinó una poderosa patada en la nuca. El impacto lo envió volando hacia adelante y se estrelló atravesando la jaula, obligando a todos los que miraban a lanzarse al suelo por puro instinto de conservación. El saiyayín solo se detuvo cuando chocó contra la pared opuesta. A diferencia de Vegeta, quien estaba fingiendo fatiga y daño para sacarle una mayor cantidad de dinero a la multitud, no había nada de falso en el rostro de dolor de Nappa. Apenas podía moverse después de ese impacto.

El príncipe aterrizó con total calma sobre sus pies, haciendo caso omiso de la multitud, que permanecía en un silencio absoluto y colocó sus ojos en Raditz.

 _¿Así de rápido?,_ gruñó mentalmente.

 _Sí, pero creo que quizás hayas dejado paralítico a Nappa_ , respondió Raditz de un modo cauteloso, mirando al hombre caído que todavía trataba de recuperar su función motora.

 _Espero haberlo hecho. Me daría una excusa para matarlo de una vez por todas_ , Vegeta se burló, luego se retiró por la salida a medida que había creado en la jaula de alambres. Cada alienígena a su paso salió a toda prisa de su camino. Su exhibición de poder finalmente empezó a provocar sospechas en cuanto a su verdadera identidad y nadie quería decir nada por temor a tener razón.

—Bien, supongo que tomaré el dinero ahora —dijo Raditz con indiferencia, rompiendo el incómodo silencio del calabozo.

—¡No es justo! —gritó un joven alienígena tuerto desde la parte posterior—. ¡Ese muchacho no es peleador ordinario! ¡Nadie puede acabar con un saiyayín! ¡Tiene que ser Ve… —Él fue silenciada por otro alienígena que lo golpeó en la cara.

—Es lo justo, mi hermano ganó. Tal vez este debilucho al que venció no es un verdadero saiyayín después de todo —Raditz se burló mirando a Nappa con desprecio.

Los alienígenas susurraron y parecieron relajarse un poco más al oír esa explicación. Raditz se volvió hacia Remi otra vez, quien de inmediato le extendió una enorme bolsa llena de monedas. Él agarró la bolsa, la tiró sobre su hombro y se fue por el mismo lado que Vegeta.

Le tomó apenas pocos minutos salir al aire nocturno. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sacó su scouter y se lo puso, luego despegó en dirección a sus vainas espaciales abandonadas. El planeta en que se hallaban era fértil y rico, algo que saltaba a la vista por lo avanzado de la civilización que pudo observar desde el aire. Esa era solo una de las razones por la que Frízer no había querido a nadie muerto debido a las manos de sus hombres. La razón más grande, por supuesto, era que sus hombres no deberían estar en el planeta en absoluto.

Vegeta ya se había quitado la máscara para el momento en que Raditz finalmente aterrizó junto a él. El príncipe estaba sentado en la escotilla de su vaina espacial, usando la máscara arrugada para limpiar la sangre y el sudor de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Raditz se sentó frente a él.

—¿Conseguiste todo?

—Sí. Con lo que nos dieron el día de hoy, creo que esto nos pone como a unos 95 000 más o menos —dijo Raditz, soltando la bolsa entre ellos.

—Cuéntalo y asegúrate —le ordenó Vegeta—. Si te falta, vuelve allí y obtén el resto. Hasta la última de esas monedas cuenta. —Él frunció el ceño y miró a lo lejos—. ¿Dónde diablos está Nappa?

—Aún se está recuperando.

—Debería haberle dicho que nos consiga algo de comer antes de que regrese aquí. —Vegeta se quejó arrojando la ahora sucia máscara a un lado donde rodó en la tierra roja—. No he comido en no sé cuánto tiempo.

—De hecho, podríamos comprar algo en la ciudad con todos estos yins. Tal vez hasta conseguir una o dos mujeres. —Raditz le propuso con una sonrisa de lado. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la mirada enfurecida que recibió y añadió al instante.

—Solo estoy bromeando, por supuesto. Sé que no podemos gastarlo.

—Tienes la maldita razón, no podemos gastarlo. No mientras no sepamos cuanto hizo el resto.

—¿Crees que alguien hizo más?

—Lo dudo. De acuerdo a la base, la lucha subterránea ilegal en este planeta es donde está el dinero y aunque nos quedamos allí todo el día no vimos a nadie.

—Es verdad.

—Basta de hablar, cállate y cuenta el dinero —gruñó Vegeta, haciendo un gesto con el mentón hacia la bolsa, luego se echó de espaldas. Ahora que la adrenalina de las peleas estaba empezando a desaparecer, sentía un poco de dolor por los golpes que había recibido. No era nada que no pudiera manejar, pero descansar su cuerpo durante unos minutos sería de gran ayuda.

Durante un tiempo, el único sonido fue el del traqueteo de las monedas que Raditz contaba con esmero. Vegeta se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno, debatía en silencio si tenían o no lo suficiente. La única forma en que iba a conseguir lo que realmente quería era llevar de regreso la mayor cantidad de dinero a Frízer sin llamar la atención, sin coacción, sin amenazas y sin derramamiento de sangre. Era un reto trivial, pero el solo pensamiento hizo que Vegeta rechinara los dientes de la rabia. Él ni siquiera debería haber estado haciendo esta ridícula asignación en primer lugar. En su mente, Frízer tenía que haberle dado lo que tanto merecía: un puesto en el equipo clasificatorio para el rango de élite.

Cada unos pocos ciclos solares en el calendario Cold, Frízer elegía a cuatro de sus mejores soldados sin clasificar y formaba un equipo. Estar en el equipo no significa que finalmente se te otorgara el rango, un equipo era donde cada soldado competía con el resto de miembros en asignaciones desafiantes, hasta que solo un hombre salía victorioso. Ese hombre sería entonces de forma oficial un soldado de rango 5, que era el nivel más bajo —el más alto era el rango 1, ostentado solo por los cuatro miembros élite de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu—. A pesar de que el rango 5 era el más bajo, tener cualquier rango significaba que tu vida era solo un poco menos inservible a los ojos de Frízer. Maldición, incluso había algunos beneficios. Era apenas una mejora en las vidas de aquellos que lo consiguieron, pero ese infinitamente pequeño trozo de privilegio en una vida de otra manera sin esperanza hacía que cada soldado anhelara con desesperación la oportunidad de entrar al equipo. Y Vegeta no era una excepción.

El príncipe había sido pasado por alto la última vez que Frízer eligió el equipo, algo que todavía hacia revolver su estómago con ira y resentimiento. Él y sus hombres eran, de lejos, los más productivos que tenía Frízer, pero él lo descartó, alegando que era demasiado joven por el momento. «La juventud engendra ignorancia y temeridad», esa fue la explicación condescendiente que Vegeta recibió. En esta ocasión, el príncipe era mayor y se notaba. Era un poco más alto, su voz sonaba mucho más profunda y la mitad de su flequillo juvenil se había ido. Sin embargo, Frízer escogió solo a tres soldados, una vez más pasando por alto al saiyayín.

Vegeta casi había perdido la esperanza, cuando Frízer de improviso anunció un concurso abierto a cualquier hombre sin rango. Debía ganar la competencia si quería conseguir la última plaza en el equipo clasificatorio. Y aquí estaban, tratando de hacer precisamente eso. Raditz y Nappa no tenían la suficiente fuerza que les permitiera calificar al puesto, pero ambos eran leales a su príncipe y él deseaba ser incluido en el equipo. Después de todo, si Vegeta ascendía, las cosas podrían mejorar un poco para los tres.

Eso era lo que esperaban.

—Pues miren quien se levantó de entre los muertos al fin. —Raditz resopló cuando Nappa aterrizó al lado de ellos, en una mano sostenía su armadura y con la otra se frotaba la nuca.

—¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría verte recibir esa patada de Vegeta y que todavía tu maldito corazón siga latiendo— dijo Nappa de manera brusca antes de volver su atención al príncipe que mantenía los ojos cerrados ahora—. ¿Tenías que golpearme tan fuerte, Vegeta? ¡Tarde siglos en levantarme después…

—Cállate, Nappa.

Nappa exhaló despacio por la nariz, pero sabía que era mejor no empujar más. En su lugar, volvió su atención a Raditz que hacia ordenadas pilas de monedas en la tierra.

—¿Puedo ayudar con algo de eso? Estoy aburrido.

—¿Ayudar? Ni siquiera sabes contar —respondió Raditz burlonamente.

Nappa gruñó.

—¡Cuida tu boca, tercera clase! Sé cómo contar.

—Si, como no.

—¿Por qué no contamos todo esto en la base? —preguntó Nappa mirando hacia atrás a Vegeta—. Tenemos que regresar pronto de todos modos ... ¡Oigan, ya sé! Tal vez podamos parar en el planeta Giyonam y conseguir algunas mujeres en la taberna de Uvi ¡AY! —Él aulló y cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba el hombro. Nappa se dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca de dolor, lentamente quitó su mano para hallar la piel en carne viva y con ampollas por una ráfaga de ki.

—Te dije que cerraras la maldita boca. —Vegeta se burló, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y una palma se extendía hacia Nappa—. No nos iremos porque estoy disfrutando del silencio, pero para poder hacerlo sería útil que ustedes dos mantengan sus bocas cerrada.

Vegeta guardó para sí la parte que no quería oír nada acerca de las mujeres. Siempre que no estaba consumiéndose por su odio hacia Frízer o rumeando sobre cómo ganar mayor fuerza rápidamente, sus pensamientos iban directo a ellas. Cualquier mujer y todas las mujeres, de todos los colores y tamaños, de todas las razas. Todas atraían su vista estos días en las misiones para su frustración. No ayudaba que nunca había tenido una, sin embargo, eso no lo molestaba; eran una debilidad que superaría. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer después de todo, como ganar un rango en el ejército más poderoso del universo.

Los tres saiyayíns cayeron en el silencio durante algún tiempo. Era un raro momento de paz, pero todos ellos se incorporaron de un salto cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión no muy lejos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Nappa en voz alta, Raditz corrió por su scouter y Vegeta recogió su armadura a toda prisa, se la metió por la cabeza para colocársela y se puso sus guantes blancos.

—¿Qué recibes, Raditz? —Él exigió agarrando su scouter verde, se lo acomodó y lo activó.

—¡Son Tanus y sus hombres! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Frízer dijo que no matáramos a nadie!

—¡Están destruyendo la ciudad! —gritó Nappa completamente incrédulo—. ¡Ese pequeño imbécil! ¡Va a ponernos a todos en la lista roja de Frízer!

—Zabón, adelante —siseó Vegeta en su scouter mientras se apartaba de sus compañeros. Esperó unos segundos y golpeó su scouter con impaciencia al no oír nada más que estática—. ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme!

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Raditz mirando ansioso de nuevo a Vegeta cuando el príncipe se volvió otra vez hacia ellos—. Frízer dijo que si cualquiera de nosotros…

—Lo sé —escupió Vegeta. Las amenazas del tirano habían sido específicas, todo el mundo estaba programado para morir si alguien desobedecía sus órdenes. Prometió que la forma de muerte seria horrible y dolorosa hasta el último suspiro. Vegeta no quería imaginarlo mientras su mente buscaba una explicación; finalmente concluyó—. Tanus debe haber sabido que no podía ganar la competencia, esta sería la tercera vez que lo pasarían por alto. Debe querer morir y parece que el tonto planea llevarnos con él, es la única explicación.

Los saiyayíns intercambiaron miradas rápidas ya que las explosiones crecían a la distancia. Por último, Nappa y Raditz miraron a Vegeta en silencio esperando por su decisión. Matar a otro hombre en el ejército de Frízer estaba prohibido si no tenías rango, el castigo era la muerte inmediata.

—Frízer no me matará, no se preocupen. —Vegeta se jactó con arrogancia, después se volvió hacia la explosión y sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira—. Tanus pagará por poner mi vida en peligro. Él va a morir en mis manos ahora mismo —juró.

—Pero Vegeta… —Nappa comenzó a preocuparse, no le gustaba el impulsivo plan de su príncipe. Se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Vegeta despegó como nada más que un rayo de luz azul en el cielo. Él y Raditz se dieron una pequeña mirada y el más joven saiyayín lanzó su alijo en la vaina espacial de Vegeta antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Luego ambos despegaron al cielo para volar tras él.


	2. Capítulo 2: Vacante Abierta

**Capítulo II**

 **Vacante abierta**

La pequeña habitación que Vegeta compartía con Nappa y Raditz en la base central de Frízer estaba vacía de todo salvo unos cuantos elementos esenciales: tres catres duros como piedra para que los saiyayíns durmieran, una exigua luz y algunos juegos de repuesto de guantes viejos y botas arrojados descuidadamente en la esquina. Había antiguas manchas de sangre desvaneciéndose en el suelo; la decoración mórbida era solo realzada por el tenso y sepulcral silencio que llenaba el lugar.

El príncipe adolescente cruzado de piernas en el suelo tenía una brillante moneda de oro que deslizaba entre los dedos de una mano sin prestar la menor atención, sus oscuros ojos permanecían fijos en la puerta que conducía a su habitación mientras esperaba lo inevitable. Nappa seguía recostado en su catre, luciendo mucho más relajado de lo que se sentía. Por lo general odiaba esperar, pero en este caso, el tiempo se movía demasiado a prisa para su gusto. Raditz era el único saiyayín de pie que se apoyaba contra la pared, con los ojos en el suelo. Su pensamiento era el mismo que venía a él cada vez que eran convocados a los aposentos de Frízer, si la muerte estaba en sus cartas, quería que fuera lo más rápido.

El príncipe finalmente retiró los ojos de la puerta y miró hacia la bolsa de dinero en su regazo que habían juntado en su asignación. Era apenas una casualidad que Frízer se hallara en otro sector por negocios familiares cuando él y sus compañeros saiyayíns regresaron a la base o esto habría sucedido antes. Vegeta deseó que ese hubiera sido el caso; aunque todavía dudaba mucho que lo fueran a matar, nunca se podía estar lo bastante seguro si se trataba de Frízer. Él quería saber si las cosas acabarían bien o no de una buena vez.

Nappa y Vegeta se pusieron de pie al instante cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Dodoria entró arrastrando los pies, echó un vistazo desinteresado a los tres, luego miró hacia el saiyajín más joven y le hizo un gesto para que el príncipe lo acompañara. Vegeta agarró la bolsa de monedas y siguió su ejemplo, con Nappa y Raditz pisándole los talones. Les tomó dos pasos antes de que Dodoria se diera la vuelta.

—Ustedes dos no —dijo Dodoria lleno de desdén, haciéndoles a Nappa y a Raditz un ademán de despedida—. Quédense aquí monos, el señor Frízer solo quiere al más pequeño de la manada. —Dodoria se rio del destello de ira en el rostro de Vegeta. Indiferente, agarró al príncipe por la nuca y lo empujó hacia el pasillo, saliendo después de él. La puerta metálica se cerró automáticamente tras ellos.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Nappa, él se puso a caminar de un lado al otro sin descanso por la habitación—. Ese feo monstruo rosa piensa que es algo especial…

—Al diablo con Dodoria —dijo Raditz molesto y se sentó pesadamente en su catre que no tenía ninguna elasticidad. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada fue de regreso hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué Frízer solo quiere a Vegeta?

—No lo sé —admitió Nappa.

Después de unos pocos segundos de gran silencio, Raditz expresó la pregunta que los tres saiyayíns se hacían.

—¿Piensas qué va a matarlo esta vez?

Nappa se sentó en su propio catre y frunció el ceño.

—Lo más probable es que no —respondió después de pensarlo por un momento—. Frízer lo favorece, eso lo ha salvado antes.

—Sí, pero el favoritismo se agota.

Nappa no dijo nada sobre eso, aunque concordó en silencio.

En tanto, Vegeta caminaba por un largo pasillo blanco con Dodoria detrás de él. En el exterior, no había nada más que pura confianza en cada paso que daba, lograba esconder bien su creciente ansiedad y paranoia mientras se preguntaba si Frízer estuvo fingiendo al lanzar la amenaza. Su caminar desaceleró cuando la puerta metálica de plata de los aposentos de Frízer apareció a la vista. Sentados cruzados de piernas allí, se hallaban tres soldados esperando. El príncipe inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sus otros compañeros sin rango. Todos habían estado en el último planeta con él en la competencia para entrar al equipo clasificatorio. Cada uno de ellos tenía una bolsa de monedas también. A diferencia del joven saiyayín, sin embargo, no eran muy buenos en ocultar su miedo, con la excepción del otro chico adolescente que era un ciclo solar mayor que Vegeta.

Su nombre era Jhainer, el luchador más hábil que el planeta Trika tenía para ofrecer. Además de entregar al muchacho a Frízer, el planeta le había jurado lealtad y fidelidad —eso fue suficiente para salvarlo de ser purgado o destruido por completo—. Incluso, aunque Trika hubiese sido purgado, Vegeta dudaba que Jhainer fuera asesinado. Él poseía un talento demasiado raro para pasar por alto, había sido bendecido con la habilidad de cambiar de forma y tomar la apariencia de cualquier otro ser viviente, así como cambiar el tono y el timbre de su voz para sonar como la persona que quisiera. Ambos contaban con raras habilidades de sus razas en extinción. Al igual que Vegeta, él también era un luchador excepcional para su edad y su conjunto de habilidades únicas lo hacía otro favorito personal a los ojos de Frízer.

Dodoria empujó a Vegeta hacia los soldados que estaban sentados. El príncipe le lanzó una mirada feroz antes de tomar asiento al lado de jhainer, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Dodoria luego pasó a los aposentos de Frízer, como si hiciera deliberadamente alarde de que a pesar de ser un soldado de élite rango 2, disponía del suficiente privilegio para entrar. Vegeta intentó echar un vistazo, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de Dodoria antes de que lograra su objetivo. Él frunció el ceño y volvió su atención a Jhainer. El muchacho solo tenía un ojo bueno, había perdido el otro en una purga; sin la pupila, la mirada vacía en blanco podría asustar a cualquiera, excepto a Vegeta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado aquí? —preguntó Vegeta, ignorando a los otros dos soldados que los acompañaban.

La larga y espinosa cola azul de Jhainer se deslizó despacio por debajo de su armadura, esta se levantó y se azotó un poco en el aire, mostrando la frustración del chico sin decir una palabra. Vegeta gruñó, sabía que significaba que había permanecido allí por un buen rato. Ante el sonido, Jhainer volvió la cabeza, vio al príncipe sentado a su lado y lo miró fijamente. Vegeta igualó la mirada sin problemas. De los dos, Jhainer dejó caer su ojo primero y observó hacia la bolsa de monedas en el regazo del príncipe.

—¿Y tú cuánto has conseguido? —Quiso saber Jhainer. A diferencia del príncipe saiyayín, cuya voz ya poseía el borde profundo y áspero que tendría por el resto de su vida, la voz de Jhainer era suave y gentil.

Vegeta le ofreció una sonrisa de superioridad en respuesta.

—Estoy seguro de que es más de lo que tienes, Trikan —respondió con arrogancia.

Una sonrisa a juego se extendió sobre el rostro de Jhainer mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes de plata.

—Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que tú y Tanus arruinaron todo. Elegiste un mal momento, saiyayín.

—No pude evitarlo, me gusta destrozar cosas. Es muy entretenido.

—Bueno —dijo Jhainer volviendo su vista hacia la puerta—. ¿Recuerdas la advertencia del señor Frízer?

—Dudo que lo cumpla —contestó Vegeta demostrando confianza—. Al menos no conmigo ni contigo, él nos favorece.

—Sí. Es bueno ser favorecido, ¿no es así, Vegeta? —Jhainer habló en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y no respondió. No estaba muy seguro de creer eso y por el tono de voz de Jhainer, dudaba de que él lo creyera tampoco. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los otros soldados, ambos casi le doblaban la edad. Los había visto por ahí, pero carecían de fuerza en comparación con él y Jhainer. Los dos eran bestias peludas de piel color púrpura y ojos amarillos, lo cual Vegeta pensó que era muy apropiado ya que se veían asustados a más no poder. Eran cobardes y no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Aun así, de vez en cuando, uno de ellos le disparaba una mirada de odio puro. Seguramente, lo culpaban por este desastre, a pesar de que Vegeta no fue el que provocó el problema, solo lo terminó. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y no los miró más. Su odio no lo perturba, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la puerta, Frízer leía un informe holográfico sentado en su silla de levitación. Zabón y Dodoria se hallaban de pie a cada lado de él, y había un solitario alienígena verde aterrado frente a los tres.

—De acuerdo a la investigación que elaboramos por orden del rey Cold, sus hombres están sufriendo de muy baja moral —afirmó el pequeño alienígena redondo delante de ellos. Su voz era firme, pero sus garras chocaban una y otra vez entre sí en sus manos temblorosas que intentaba mantener juntas—. Todo hombre que trabaja para usted tiene el treinta por ciento de probabilidades de morir por heridas sufridas en batalla, el sesenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de quitarse la vida, y solo el cinco por ciento de probabilidades de morir por causas naturales. Cuanto menor es el rango, mayores son las probabilidades de suicidio. Además, más de la mitad de sus hombres están muy desnutridos, pero nada es tan malo como las pruebas psicológicas.

—Benevolencia —dijo Frízer con total calma, avanzando a través de las páginas virtuales mediante movimientos rápidos de muñeca en el aire—. ¿Usted ha elaborado este informe, Shimdro?

—Sí, señor Frízer —respondió el alienígena de inmediato.

—Esta escritura a mano digital suya es exquisita, ¡simplemente fantástica! —aseguró el tirano en un tono encantador. Se volvió hacia el hombre a su lado derecho—. Zabón, mira esto. No se ve tal cuidado con estos informes ya más.

—Muy impresionante. —Zabón estuvo de acuerdo y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—Sí, es todo un arte perdido.

—Eh... gracias —dijo Shimdro, quien parpadeó al momento por la sorpresa, luego continuó—. Señor Frízer, su padre le recomienda implementar los cambios necesarios para bajar la tasa de suicidios de sus hombres, tenerla tan alta es contraproducente para la construcción de un imperio fuerte…

—Dodoria. —Frízer cortó la oración y miró a su izquierda. Dodoria en seguida dio un paso adelante.

—¿Sí, señor Frízer?

—Ya casi termino con Shimdro. Trae al grupo que fue al planeta Xin, hazlos entrar y ubícalos en la parte posterior. Ese calvario es la siguiente orden del día.

—De inmediato, señor Frízer —contestó Dodoria realizando una pequeña reverencia, antes de dirigirse rodeando a Shimdro hacia la puerta.

—Mi queridísimo Shimdro, siempre pasamos por esto cada dos ciclos solares —suspiró Frízer, apenas era capaz de ocultar el aburrimiento de su voz. En la parte trasera, los dos alienígenas peludos color púrpura avanzaban seguidos por Jhainer y Vegeta venía por detrás. Los cuatro soldados se alinearon en silencio delante de la pared del fondo e hincaron automáticamente una rodilla. Frízer no se fijó en ellos mientras continuaba—. Empecemos, ¿de acuerdo? Dime cuales son tus recomendaciones, actualizaremos los registros para el disfrute de la lectura de mi padre y luego todos podremos volver al trabajo.

—Un día adicional de descanso entre misiones sería beneficioso, la instalación de más tanques de regeneración en la base también ayudaría, la alimentación de los hombres…

—Bueno, bueno, no nos entusiasmemos demasiado. Mira a los hombres de allá atrás, ninguno se está muriendo de hambre.

Shimdro se volvió, los miró para estudiarlos y asintió.

—Sí, sí, los recuerdo a todos. Los dos Tepmans tienen ansiedad severa y sufren de paranoia extrema. El muchacho Trikan está desnutrido y tiene lesiones físicas crónicas que no han mejorado desde la última vez que lo examinamos. El chico saiyayín también padece de desnutrición y sus pruebas psicológicas muestran una tendencia creciente hacia la violencia irracional…

—¡Todo lo que mencionas forma el carácter, Shimdro! —Frízer se rio—. Ellos serán _más fuertes_ gracias a eso y es todo lo que importa. Ahora bien, creo que hemos terminado aquí. Dodoria le mostrará el camino de salida.

Shimdro suspiro. Era el mismo resultado, solo que en una fecha diferente del calendario; todo lo que le importaba era salir ileso. Se inclinó tan abajo como su marco redondo le permitió y luego siguió a Dodoria para retirarse.

Mientras lo hacía, Frízer desactivó el informe holográfico y usando un dedo, le hizo una seña al grupo contra la pared para presentarse. Todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron, luego se hincaron de nuevo. Con una mirada fría Frízer inspeccionó al grupo. Los dos peludos Tepmans estaban casi temblando de miedo, era evidente que esperaban ser ejecutados. Jhainer lucía tranquilo, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo.

Vegeta era el único que alzaba la vista. El saiyayín miró a Frízer cuando el tirano al fin colocó sus ojos sobre él. Frízer exhaló hondo y después se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Cinco de ustedes aceptaron el desafío que propuse en el planeta Xin. Solo cuatro regresaron y he recibido el informe de una batalla que ocurrió en ese planeta. No puedo dejar de estar confundido, ya que _sé_ que di instrucciones claras de que ninguno de ustedes fuera a llamar la atención. Así que, por favor, ayúdenme a entender. Díganme exactamente lo que sucedió. —Cuando nadie se ofreció de voluntario, volvió a mirar al miembro más joven del grupo—. Vegeta, ¿por qué no empiezas?

—Sí, señor Frízer —respondió Vegeta de forma automática. Él bajó la cabeza y habló—. Todos estábamos realizando el desafío que usted lanzó. Antes de que el tiempo se acabara, sin embargo, el quinto hombre, Tanus, de repente comenzó a atacar la ciudad. Mis hombres y yo sentimos su aumento de poder en nuestros scouters, recuerdo que usted dijo que quería a los nativos intactos. Decidí ponerle fin a la matanza antes de que Tanus pudiera causar más daño. Como sospechaba, estaba teniendo problemas para llegar a juntar una buena cantidad de dinero nativo sin usar la violencia y esa fue la razón por la que se quebrantó. Lo maté y ahora estamos aquí.

—Y ahora tú estás aquí, en efecto... —Frízer se hizo eco, analizando al grupo una vez más.

El silencio se extendió mientras Frízer deliberaba sobre qué hacer. Vegeta a regañadientes volvió a alzar la mirada, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. No por primera vez, su vida dependía del estado de ánimo del tirano más sádico que el universo jamás había conocido. Él ni siquiera era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una pelea decente y morir con algo de honor y orgullo, en caso de llegar a eso. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía como años para el joven príncipe que no era consciente de que estaba comenzando a sudar.

Por último, Frízer se acercó y recogió el vaso de vino al lado de su asiento.

—Bueno —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. No me tengan en suspenso, caballeros, ¿cuantos yins consiguió cada uno? Bien podría averiguar quién ganó esta pequeña competencia.

—350 —gritó el primer Tepman con orgullo.

—10 000. —El segundo rápidamente soltó su bolsa en el piso.

Jhainer levantó la vista y una sonrisa lenta se extendió sobre su rostro. Su tranquila voz se hizo fuerte al dar su respuesta.

—Un poco más de 103 000, señor Frízer.

Frízer asintió y luego miró a Vegeta, esperando que el saiyayín le dijera cuanto había recogido. El rostro del príncipe que enrojeció de vergüenza al escuchar la respuesta de Jhainer, reveló la verdad.

—No hiciste más que Jhainer, ¿verdad, Vegeta? —preguntó Frízer, él ya lo sabía.

—Yo... Señor Frízer, si hubiera tenido más tiempo... —Vegeta comenzó a decir luchando de forma visible por encontrar las palabras correctas. Aceptar la derrota no era nada fácil para él y se notaba. Pero más que eso, el príncipe estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que probablemente no iba a salir vivo de ese lugar.

—Me temo que se te acabó el tiempo, muchacho. —Frízer levantó su copa para un trago lento, cató el sabor durante unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar—. Jhainer.

El alienígena adolescente reaccionó, esta vez hizo contacto visual directo con el tirano.

—¿Sí, señor Frízer?

—Ganaste la competencia y, fiel a mi palabra, has adquirido el derecho de unirte al equipo clasificatorio para el rango. Zabón, saca al chico de aquí y dale más instrucciones. La mejor de las suertes, joven Trikan. Espero sinceramente que no mueras, estaría muy disgustado si oigo ese tipo de noticias.

—Gracias, señor Frízer —dijo Jhainer en voz baja. Le dio a Vegeta un breve vistazo, pero el príncipe lo ignoró y siguió mirando al frente. Jhainer no albergaba ninguna mala voluntad hacia Vegeta; él se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y salió junto a Zabón sin mirar atrás al saiyayín. En su mente, Vegeta ya era un cadáver.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró, Frízer bajó su copa de vino, se puso de pie y levitó hasta el suelo. Juntando las manos con indiferencia detrás de su espalda, el tirano se acercó a los tres soldados restantes que aún estaban hincados delante de él.

—La parte inferior de la cadena alimenticia —reflexionó Frízer en voz alta, su cola se agitó despacio detrás de él al rodearlos—. ¿Qué haré con ustedes, me pregunto? Dos hombres adultos que fallaron en la tarea que asigné, un niño que piensa que es ya un hombre cuando no está ni siquiera... Tepmans, déjennos, pero quédense cerca, los llamaré de vuelta en poco tiempo. Por ahora, solo quiero hablar con mi príncipe mono favorito.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, mirando fijamente al frente mientras oía a los otros dos hombres levantarse y salir de la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Por un lado, estaba agradecido de que lo que sea que pasara no sucedería delante de los demás. La humillación adicional sería demasiado difícil de soportar, no obstante, desde otra perspectiva, estar a solas con el tirano envió un inconsciente escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

—Matar a uno de mis hombres está en contra de las reglas cuando no se tiene rango, Vegeta —dijo Frízer finalmente detrás de él—. ¿O se te olvidó eso?

—No lo he olvidado, señor —respondió Vegeta. Él trataba de mantener su voz firme, una hazaña difícil ya que sentía que la cola de Frízer empezaba a enrollarse poco a poco alrededor de su cuello por atrás—. Me disculpo por mis acciones, pero no vi ninguna otra opción en aquel momento.

—Tu estupidez tal vez no te permite verlo, mi mascota; esa tarea no fue algo sin ningún propósito. A menudo necesitaré de hombres que se infiltren en un planeta sin ser detectados, que se muevan sin llamar la atención. Parece que fallaste en eso, ¿estás de acuerdo? —preguntó Frízer con indiferencia, apretando su cola alrededor de la garganta de Vegeta.

—No, señor Frízer, _n_ _o_ fallé en eso. Estaba haciéndolo bien hasta que Tanus se quebró y comenzó a tratar de acabar con esa ciudad. Habría matado a más si no lo hubiera detenido. —Vegeta se ahogó por el dolor y su rostro se puso rojo.

—Por una vez en tu vida, joven príncipe, tienes razón. Oí que las explosiones y la batalla no fueron tan malas como me temía. Tienes suerte, muchacho, porque si hubiera oído una palabra de lo contrario, estaría rompiendo tu frágil cuello en este momento —amenazó Frízer—. Aunque, de acuerdo a lo que estuviste diciendo en tu scouter, es evidente que no crees que te mataré, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Vegeta ahora trataba con desesperación de liberarse de la poderosa cola del tirano la cual lo estrangulaba por completo, pero era inútil. Incluso intentó boquear un poco de aire, sin embargo, no pudo y sus pulmones empezaron a quemarle. Frízer luego tiro brutalmente de él hacia atrás, obligando al scouter de Vegeta a volar de su rostro al mismo tiempo que el saiyayín se estrellaba de nuevo en el piso sobre su estómago. El agarre de su cola en la garganta de Vegeta nunca se aflojó.

—Arrogante, rebelde y autotitulado muchacho estúpido. —Se burló Frízer, su timbre era ácido mientras apretaba aún más su agarre, haciendo que el rostro de Vegeta adquiriera un enfermo tono púrpura—. ¿Crees que eres _tan_ especial que estás por encima de ser asesinado, Vegeta?, ¿no es así? Porque no lo eres y para ser honesto, _debería_ matarte ahora mismo. Has perdido tu filo, tu instinto asesino, no puedo decir cuan decepcionante es eso para mí.

Vegeta estaba justo al borde de la inconsciencia cuando Frízer terminó por liberarlo. El príncipe rodó tembloroso hasta quedar de espaldas, jadeando en busca de aire. Le tomó un momento recuperar su orientación de nuevo. Después de lograrlo, levantó la cabeza con una mano en la garganta, casi esperaba que Frízer dirigiera un rayo directo a su corazón. El tirano tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura y su cola ondeaba perezosa detrás de él. Sus ojos eran duros al fulminar con la mirada a Vegeta.

—Levántate, muchacho —ordenó Frízer. Vegeta tembló un poco y se obligó a sí mismo a apoyarse sobre sus pies. Su cuello ya mostraba signos de moretones cuando fijó una mirada de puro odio en Frízer.

—Señor Frízer —comenzó Vegeta con voz ronca, odiando que incluso ahora, tuviera que mostrarle respeto al tirano—. No entiendo por qué cree que he perdido mi filo…

—Sí, ya sé que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver las señales, así que te iluminaré. Hace unos pocos ciclos solares, al fin habías empezado a aprovechar tu naturaleza oscura cuando pasaste por el estirón de la adolescencia. Nunca había visto a alguien de tu edad ser tan despiadado. Eras imparable, Vegeta, una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. Pensé que estabas alcanzando tu máximo potencial, pero por desgracia eso no duró. Recientemente, has comenzado... a caer en la autocomplacencia. Estas dejando que tu reputación aterrorice planetas y civilizaciones, usas ese terror para conseguir lo que quieres con un mínimo de derramamiento de sangre. Te has vuelto suave y eso se refleja mal en mí.

Vegeta puso una expresión que era una mezcla de incredulidad, humillación y rabia. Nunca había sido llamado suave en toda su vida. Era un montón de cosas, pero suave NO era una de ellas.

El príncipe habló apretando los dientes.

—Señor Frízer, esa etapa de mi vida fue en respuesta a un cambio hormonal que algunos saiyayíns atraviesan lo cual provoca la sed de sangre. A pesar de que era temporal, he matado a un montón desde entonces y mataré a un montón más en el futuro. _No_ he perdido mi filo.

—Mmm, sí, eso dices, aunque no estoy convencido. Te pedí que purgaras y luego destruyeras los últimos siete planetas que te asigné. No purgaste ni siquiera _uno_ de ellos, solo fuiste a destruirlos…

—No entiendo el punto de purgarlos, si el planeta sería destruido de todas formas…

De improviso Frízer abofeteó a Vegeta en la cara, con la fuerza suficiente para forzar al saiyayín a caer por completo. El príncipe hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolía toda la cabeza por el golpe y sus ojos inconscientemente se humedecieron por el ardor, sin embargo, nada le dolía más que su orgullo. Que lo venciera, podía soportarlo, pero esas bofetadas eran humillantes.

— _No_ me interrumpas de nuevo —siseó Frízer, agachándose y agarrando a Vegeta por el cuello de su armadura con una sola mano. Él arrastró sin esfuerzo al saiyayín hasta ponerlo de pie, sacudiéndolo de una manera violenta al hacerlo—. Cuando te dé una orden, muchacho, no es para que elijas que seguir. No todos esos planetas eran tan retrógrados e inservibles como tu planeta natal. Algunos tenían cosas de _valor_ , como combatientes expertos que pudieron ser reclutados o tecnología avanzada que pude utilizar. Pero no lo sabrás a menos que hagas la purga primero, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, señor Frízer —respondió Vegeta de inmediato—. No cometeré ese error otra vez.

Frízer liberó la armadura de Vegeta, luego soltó una risita y palmeó al príncipe en la mejilla un par de veces. Todo lo que Vegeta podía hacer era no echarse hacia atrás por el contacto.

—Por supuesto que no, mi preciosa mascota. Estoy haciendo una inversión en ti y tengo la seguridad de que no me vas a defraudar. Eres como mi hijo, Vegeta, sé que vas a hacer que me llene de orgullo.

—Gracias, señor Frízer. —El príncipe refunfuñó tragándose la bilis.

—Ahora bien, como hemos aclarado todo eso, tengo algunas noticias para ti que podrían ser muy interesantes. Parece que el cuarto miembro del equipo clasificatorio, un muchacho del planeta Yentilis... benevolencia, he olvidado su nombre...

—Wygen —dijo Vegeta de un modo tranquilo. Su ceño se frunció un poco antes de mirar de nuevo a Frízer.

—Se suicidó el día de hoy, ¿lo escuchaste?

—Lo vi. —El príncipe corrigió, sin emoción en su tono de voz.

—Sí, bueno, es una trágica pérdida, pero como dicen: la pérdida de un hombre es la ganancia de otro. Tradicionalmente, tenemos cuatro miembros en el equipo de clasificación y ahora una vacante está abierta. Pensé que tal vez aún eras demasiado impulsivo e imprudente para esto, pero creo que este reto podría ser lo que necesitas. Las competiciones serán difíciles, más duras que cualquier asignación que jamás hayas tenido. El entrenamiento será largo, agotador y doloroso. Si puedes sobrevivir de alguna manera, lo cual no está garantizado, en ese caso, finalmente serás un hombre y en la poco probable posibilidad de que ganes las competiciones, tendrás tu rango, Vegeta. ¿Aceptas la oferta?

—Sí —contestó Vegeta sin ninguna duda—. Acepto.

—Entonces es tuya, pero solo bajo una condición.

Vegeta se obligó a no temblar. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil conseguir lo que quería. Permaneció en silencio, luego Frízer puso una mano en su hombro y giró al joven príncipe, haciéndolo enfrentar la puerta.

—Demuéstrame que no has perdido tu filo, mi mascota. Mata a los dos soldados Tepmans —ordenó Frízer, notando que los dedos de Vegeta habían comenzado a crisparse en anticipación a la matanza. Después del insoportable estrés bajo el que estuvo, todo lo que el príncipe quería hacer era disfrutar de un poco de sangre y violencia; no sabía que Frízer esperaba exactamente esa reacción de él—. Tienes un segundo desde el momento en que la puerta se abra para matarlos y volver a esta recámara trayendo sus dos cabezas. Muéstrame el asesino que realmente eres, muéstrame que no te has vuelto suave y la vacante en el equipo es tuya. No me decepciones, muchacho.

—Hmm, un segundo es tiempo más que suficiente —respondió Vegeta con confianza y de modo automático se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Frízer se rio entre dientes, el príncipe era de hecho una inversión, tal vez todavía había una esperanza para él.

—Muéstrame entonces. —El tirano desafió e hizo la señal manual personalizada que abría la puerta metálica.

Solo le tomó a Vegeta medio segundo estar de pie ante Frízer de nuevo. Detrás de él, en el pasillo, dos cuerpos se desplomaron con golpes sordos. Había oscura sangre roja salpicando su armadura, pero Vegeta no lo noto mientras levantaba sus espeluznantes trofeos de los cabellos, uno en cada mano enguantada; sus intensos ojos inyectados de sangre no se desviaron de Frízer.

—¿Es esto suficiente filo para usted, señor Frízer? —gruñó Vegeta, liberando las cabezas y dejándolas caer al suelo.

Frízer se rio entre dientes y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Una encantadora exhibición, Vegeta. Sí, ese es el filo que me gusta ver. Espero seguir viéndolo cuando sigas mis órdenes en el futuro al pie de la letra —agregó con una inconfundible amenaza en su voz—. Repórtate a Zabón para futuras instrucciones. La mejor de las suertes a ti, joven príncipe, confío en que salgas de esto en una sola pieza. Retírate.

Vegeta hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se dio la vuelta, y se marchó. No comenzó a respirar otra vez hasta que estuvo seguro de que no iba a ser llamado de nuevo. Disminuyó la velocidad un poco, el príncipe bajó la mirada hacia la sangre en su armadura, uniforme y guantes, y frunció el ceño ante el desastre. Pero era irrelevante, seguía vivo y tenía lo que quería: un puesto en el equipo de clasificación. Los medios para conseguirlo no importaban. Él estaba allí ahora y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ganara el estatus de soldado rango 5. En su mente, la parte más difícil ya se había terminado.

Desconocido para él, apenas comenzaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: Noche Libre

**Capítulo III**

 **Noche libre**

Zabón estaba parado delante de una enorme pantalla digital negra, ignorando al joven príncipe de pie justo detrás de él en favor del avanzado mapa cartográfico del cuadrante del universo en el que se encontraban. Tocó el monitor y deslizó su dedo para traer otra pantalla que mostraba luces rojas parpadeantes en todos los planetas. Vegeta miró con curiosidad la visualización, esta ocupaba toda la longitud de la pared. Las luces rojas eran las vainas espaciales y venían siendo rastreadas. Detrás de los dos se ubicaba un equipo de técnicos que realizaban tareas en sofisticadas computadoras apresuradamente.

El príncipe les echaba un vistazo una que otra vez con envidia. Los técnicos nunca sufrían daño físico, solo hacían el trabajo de mantener a Frízer abastecido de lo mejor en tecnología y eran dejados en paz. A pesar de que hasta el último de ellos había perdido a su familia en una purga y aunque se enfrentaban a la muerte inmediata incluso por un único fracaso, todavía los consideraba afortunados. Comparados con él, vivían como reyes.

Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirar a Zabón, la exasperación que lo dominaba se leía en sus rasgos.

—Si estas demasiado absorto para ocuparte de mí, Zabón, entonces llámame a mi scouter ni bien estés listo.

—¿Por qué tan impaciente? —Zabón se rio. Él cambió la pantalla de nuevo y esta vez había luces azules en los diferentes planetas. Vegeta levantó una ceja; las rojas eran vainas espaciales, pero no sabía lo que eran las azules. Zabón amplió un planeta en particular y luego agregó—. Hoy es un buen día para ti, saiyayín. Estás vivo y te encuentras en el equipo de clasificación para el rango. Deberías sonreír por una vez, podría hacerte lucir menos áspero a los ojos.

—¡Bah, olvídalo! Solo pierdo mi maldito tiempo —gruñó Vegeta y giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse; como respuesta, Zabón lo agarró por el brazo y lo hizo dar la vuelta. El príncipe instintivamente se preparó para recibir algún tipo de golpe físico, que no vino.

—Te vas cuando te permita irte, príncipe mono, no olvides tu lugar —le advirtió Zabón. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada, apenas era capaz de contenerse de responder. Zabón se rio de nuevo y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Estoy seguro que ya sabes todo esto, aun así vamos a refrescarlo. Puesto que estás en el equipo, se te concede el rango preliminar. Lo mantendrás hasta que un hombre salga victorioso de las competiciones. Ese hombre será ascendido al rango 5 y el resto de los miembros se quedarán sin rango otra vez, ¿entendiste? —preguntó de forma lenta, como si Vegeta fuera un niño.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabía —espetó el príncipe.

—Bueno, no eres tan estúpido como pareces, muchacho —se burló Zabón. Él se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla digital en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su armadura—. Como parte de tu rango previo, se te concede inmunidad. No puedes herir a ningún otro miembro del equipo fuera de los entrenamientos y competencias y ellos tampoco lo pueden hacer; además, ningún otro hombre sin rango te puede tocar. La única excepción es la autodefensa, cualquier persona que infrinja las normas responderá ante mí, ¿está claro?

—Sí —respondió Vegeta entusiasmado, una sonrisa de superioridad trepó a su rostro. Ya sabía que se le darían protección temporal solo por pertenecer al equipo. No era mucho, sin embargo, todavía se sentía como si hubiera ganado un premio.

—Ahora, solo porque estás en el equipo no significa que estés absuelto de tus responsabilidades habituales. Aun te daré a ti y a las bestias de tus compañeros monos asignaciones, y espero que cumplas todos mis plazos.

La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció y sus cejas se juntaron por la confusión. El entrenamiento y las competiciones que iba a soportar eran legendarias en su brutalidad, ¿cómo siquiera terminaría sus tareas habituales al mismo tiempo?

—Pero, no tendré tiempo…

—¿Te gustaría decírselo al señor Frízer? —lo desafió Zabón. El príncipe adolescente frunció el ceño, ambos ya sabían la respuesta a eso. Nadie nunca quería tratar con Frízer si podían evitarlo y Vegeta no era la excepción. Permaneció en silencio, Zabón sonreía de manera burlona.

—Eso creí. Bien, tienes el resto de la noche libre, repórtate a Dodoria para tu primer día mañana a las 080X. Tendré una asignación de reclutamiento para ti en uno de estos planetas de la pantalla en pocos días. Por ahora, recoge un nuevo juego de armaduras en la sala de equipos. Pasará algún tiempo antes de que tengas otro día libre, por lo que te sugiero disfrutes esta noche mientras dure, príncipe mono. Retírate.

Vegeta bajó la cabeza un poco en fingido respeto y luego giró sobre sus talones murmurando cuando se alejaba, pensó que dejaría sus tareas ordinarias con el fin de dedicarse al entrenamiento y a las competiciones para ganar su rango, claramente se había equivocado.

Minutos después, el príncipe se estaba poniendo una nueva armadura. Se veía igual a la blanca original, excepto que era de plata con una capa negra adjunta. El indicador visual de que él no debía ser tocado. El adolescente puso el ceño adusto, no le gustaba como esta se sentía. Se encontraba debatiendo si abrocharse la capa de su armadura blanca cuando la puerta de la sala de equipos se abrió.

—¡Vegeta! —Nappa le dio la bienvenida, el alivio era evidente en su voz—. ¡Hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos contigo!

El príncipe frunció el ceño enojado, pero no dijo nada mientras se ajustaba la armadura. Había sentido tanto a Raditz y a Nappa insistirle por telepatía para saber si estaba bien, y él los bloqueó. En su mente, ellos solo se preocupaban porque si moría, serían los próximos. Pensar cuan inútiles eran sin él lo encolerizaba y esa ira era evidente por como los miraba ahora.

—Vimos a Jhainer salir antes, pensamos lo peor —admitió Raditz.

—Pensaste mal —respondió Vegeta con odio. Nappa y Raditz intercambiaron una mirada confusa, sin saber que tenía agitado al príncipe. Se veía indemne en su mayor parte. Por último, Nappa se le acercó.

—Así que estas en el equipo, ¿eh? ¡Eso es fantástico, Vegeta! —Nappa se echó a reír y palmeó al joven saiyayín en la espalda. La nariz del príncipe se crispó algo ante el contacto y Nappa tragó un poco de saliva antes de retirar la mano de un modo torpe.

—Era solo una cuestión de tiempo, idiotas —dijo Vegeta molesto—. No es nada fantástico.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Eres el más joven que jamás haya calificado! Eso merece una celebración. —Raditz se rio entre dientes—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece una mujer del sector de esclavos? ¿Alguien que te aligere el cuerpo antes de tu primer día? Puedes tener una ahora.

Vegeta parpadeó un poco y olvidó su irritación con ellos. Esa era una ventaja que había olvidado, de hecho, él todavía era considerado demasiado joven para reclamar una esclava —estaba apenas a meses de la edad mínima—, pero ahora que tenía el rango preliminar, podía pasar por alto esa regla. Los esclavos sexuales consistían en hombres y mujeres por igual, se les conservaba con la finalidad de ser usados cada vez que uno de los hombres lo quería y algunas no eran poco atractivas. El joven príncipe había presenciado su cuota ya que Nappa y Raditz tomaron muchas mujeres en los últimos años, dejándolo en privado para que no viera lo que él siempre consideró un acto repugnante.

Sin embargo, ahora que era mayor, más un hombre y debido a los cambios en su cuerpo, se produjo una variación en su percepción. Lo que antes era un acto repugnante a sus ojos, en este momento era una experiencia tentadora. Estaba intrigado en especial por la idea de que podía ser lo suficiente hombre como para tener una mujer por sí mismo y hacer que se someta de forma voluntaria a él. El príncipe se humedeció los labios, lo pensó por un segundo y asintió.

—Si me puedes encontrar una que no haya sido tocada por todos esos tontos... tal vez haga algún uso de ella —Vegeta accedió al fin y sonrió un poco en anticipación—. Nos han dado la noche libre, bien podría aprovecharlo mientras dure.

—Vuelvo entonces —dijo Raditz, sonriendo por lo bajo también. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la zona de los esclavos para buscar a una mujer digna de su príncipe, Nappa se quedaría con Vegeta.

—Le han dado a todos esta noche libre —le informó Nappa al joven príncipe—. Eso no me termina de convencer.

Vegeta parecía desconcertado.

—¿Al ejército entero?, eso es imposible.

—No, no, no a todo el ejército, solo a los hombres que permanecen en la base esta noche. Están en la taberna de Ozo hacia el suroeste. Si Raditz no puede encontrar una mujer decente para ti, tal vez podamos ir a buscar algunas bebidas allí en su lugar.

—Tal vez podamos disponer de tiempo para ambas cosas —sugirió Vegeta, activando su scouter, deseaba ver si podía detectar a los que estaban en la taberna—. Sería bueno conocer quién más está en el equipo, además de Jhainer, y evaluar a la competencia.

—Sé que Cui es uno de ellos.

Los ojos del príncipe se estrecharon un instante por la molestia. Él y Cui habían sido rivales desde que eran niños y estaban casi muy iguales en poder. La única diferencia notable era que Cui adulaba a Frízer todo el tiempo, mientras que Vegeta solo mostraba la mínima cantidad de respeto para no ser asesinado. Cui era un canalla, un sujeto sórdido incluso menos confiable que el típico hombre del ejército de Frízer. Tendría que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él.

—¿Sabes quién es el cuarto hombre?

—Ni idea, aunque lo averiguaremos bastante pronto.

De improviso unas luces comenzaron a brillar intermitentemente en el scouter de Vegeta. Él alzó la mano y apretó un botón para captar el enlace de Raditz.

—Vegeta, te encontré una puta que no ha sido tocada.

—Traerla a nuestra habitación —le ordenó Vegeta y cortó el enlace. Nappa sonrió un poco en señal de aprobación. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Vegeta mostrando abierto interés en tener una mujer y estaba agradecido por eso. Era bueno ver al príncipe experimentar algo que no implicara violencia y brutalidad por una vez.

La ansiedad de Vegeta crecía conforme se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación con Nappa muy cerca. Él ya estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado y se imaginaba a diferentes bellezas femeninas esperándolo. Pero cuando dobló la última esquina y vio a la chica que Raditz agarraba del brazo, se estrelló contra la realidad.

—¿Esto es lo que tienes? —Vegeta le reclamó enfadado, dando un paso hacia ellos antes de que Raditz pudiera entrar en la habitación.

—Bueno, ella es la única que está intacta —explicó Raditz, mirando hacia abajo a la pequeña muchacha alienígena que temblaba de terror. El cuerpo de la chica era plateado y brillante, como si estuviera hecha de metal. Llevaba harapos sucios que apenas la cubrían.

Vegeta la agarró del otro brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. La chica soltó un grito de terror, pero él fue indiferente mientras sus ojos recorrían su pequeño cuerpo. Su oscuro cabello púrpura estaba sucio y tenía contusiones producto de varias palizas. Sus ojos se elevaron para encontrar a los enormes, negros y aterrorizados de la joven. Él se burló.

—Esta chica no es más que una niña, ni siquiera parece de la mitad de mi edad. —Vegeta hizo una mueca de asco. Ella apenas le llegaba a los hombros y para él ya estaba por debajo de su edad.

—La muchacha es un poco más joven que tú, es cierto, aunque no por mucho. —Raditz intentó razonar—. Ningún otro hombre la ha tenido hasta ahora, es perfecta para ti.

—No quiero una maldita _niña_. —Vegeta escupió las palabras furioso—. Soy un hombre ahora y quiero una mujer, ¿o es qué es demasiado difícil de entender?

—Es que no había nadie más, Vegeta —dijo Raditz, casi suplicando. Tragó un poco de saliva al recordar que los tanques de regeneración estaban fuera de servicio y cualquier arremetida del príncipe, probablemente lo mataría.

—Hmm, que así sea entonces.

Vegeta lanzó sin esfuerzo a la chica contra la pared opuesta moviendo apenas su brazo. Ella gritó de dolor una vez que colisionó, produciendo un escalofriante golpe sordo. El sonido de agonía fue silenciado en un instante cuando Vegeta levantó una palma en su dirección y disparó, la luz de su ki centelleó a través del corredor. Después de que esta fue, la única cosa que quedaba de la chica era una mancha oscura en la pared donde el ki de Vegeta la había incinerado.

—Bueno. —Nappa empezó a hablar con indiferencia, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Ya que Raditz tiene por lo visto tan mal gusto, puedo ir a echar un vistazo al sector de esclavos, Vegeta. Encontraré a alguien más adecuada para un príncipe.

—Olvídalo. —Vegeta descartó la idea mediante un gesto brusco de su mano. Se volvió y empezó a alejarse, con Nappa y Raditz caminando tras de él—. Vamos a la taberna de Ozo, la noche todavía es joven.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, los saiyayíns estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa contra la pared de la única taberna en el planeta base de Frízer. Era un lugar exclusivo para los soldados, lo cual era la principal razón por la que Vegeta odiaba ir allí. Él prefería otra taberna en particular, en un planeta diferente dirigido por un antiguo colaborador suyo llamado Uvi, donde pocos sabían quién era él y donde él raramente conocía a alguien más. Aquí, en la taberna de Ozo, nada de eso era verdad.

Aun así, quería identificar al que iba a ser el cuarto hombre en el equipo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Cui en el lado opuesto de la taberna, bebiendo con los otros soldados mientras todos reían y hacían bromas de mal gusto. Jhainer no estaba por ningún lugar. El príncipe frunció el ceño y examinó la taberna de nuevo. Había una pelea sucediendo en la esquina más alejada, una pequeña refriega entre dos soldados ebrios. En otra esquina, dos hombres estaban involucrados en evidente sexo intenso. Vegeta deliberadamente evitó mirar en esa dirección. Nadie más aparte de Cui vestía la armadura y la capa que él usaba, parecía que el cuarto hombre no se hallaba allí.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa. —Vegeta oyó decir a Raditz. Él volvió su atención a sus hombres, Raditz continuó—. Nos merecemos una noche libre para variar, no significa nada.

—¿No recuerdas la última vez que Frízer les dio _a todos_ en la base una noche libre? —cuestionó Nappa, consiguiendo la atención de Vegeta.

—No me acuerdo de eso —dijo el príncipe con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cuándo diablos pasó?

Raditz se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla y tomó un trago entero de su jarra de alcohol color verde oscuro. Nappa exhaló antes de volverse hacia el príncipe.

—Acabábamos de llegar aquí, eras todavía un niño. Él nos dio toda la noche libre, pero tú estabas en el tanque de regeneración recuperándote de la paliza que Frízer te dio. Raditz y yo nos quedamos contigo, pero al día siguiente, la mitad de los hombres de la base fueron citados por Zabón y asesinados. Recuerdo lo extraño que se sentía en ese momento, se siente igual ahora.

—Suena a coincidencia para mí. —Vegeta se encogió de hombros, estaba listo a desestimar la anécdota como algo sin importancia mientras examinaba la taberna de nuevo, en busca de otra capa negra.

—¡Ja! ¿Ves? Vegeta está de acuerdo conmigo. —Raditz se jactó ruidosamente, haciendo que Nappa gruñera—. Oh, no seas loco, calvo. Un día de estos uno de nosotros estará de acuerdo con tus teorías de conspiración…

—¿Quién es esa? —Vegeta lo interrumpió. Sus compañeros saiyayíns siguieron su línea de visión, sin ver a nadie en especial.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Nappa, tratando de averiguar lo que podría ser de su interés—. ¿Thonzin? Es un nuevo recluta…

—No, no él. _Ella_.

Vegeta señaló con la cabeza a la única mujer en toda la taberna que estaba ocupada luchando por mantener a unos cuarenta soldados ebrios saciados con bebidas y comida. Era difícil para él adivinar su edad, aunque a ciencia cierta, parecía mayor que la niña esclava que había matado a principios de la noche. Su piel era de un color verde pálido, sin embargo, lo que más captó su inmediata atención fueron las largas alas de aspecto poderoso que recorrían toda la longitud de su espalda. Estas se encontraban plegadas, parecían parte de su ropa a cierta distancia, pero él notaba la diferencia. Daba la impresión de que tendrían una envergadura impresionante si las extendía. Estaba hipnotizado por el patrón de plumas verdes y azules en ellas. Era artístico y junto con sus gruesas piernas femeninas, quedó cautivado.

—Ah, la mujer. —Raditz soltó una risa intencionada. Tanto él y Nappa sonrieron al ver la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta mientras miraba a la alienígena desde detrás—. No conozco su nombre, pero ella es mitad Legan.

—Mitad guerrero aéreo —murmuró Vegeta, su atracción se incrementó exponencialmente solo ante el pensamiento de que pudiera tener la sangre de un guerrero en sus venas. Y ni siquiera había visto su rostro aún.

—Deberías presentarte —sugirió Nappa—. Pon tus manos en ella antes de que alguien más lo haga.

La sonrisa de Raditz desapareció y él bajó la mirada hacia su bebida.

—En realidad, podría no ser una gran idea.

Vegeta apartó los ojos de la mujer para mirar al saiyayín sentado a su izquierda.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿qué sabes? —El príncipe exigió una respuesta, haciendo que Raditz se encoja de hombros incómodo.

—No estoy seguro, pero oí decir a Manzín hace algún tiempo que la nueva trabajadora de aquí era suya.

—¿Ella le pertenece a Manzín? —preguntó Vegeta, mirando hacia atrás a la mujer cuando ella corría en dirección a la parte posterior de la taberna para conseguir más bebidas alcohólicas. Él frunció el ceño molesto, todavía no la había visto de frente.

—Parece que sí.

—Hmm. Bien, en ese caso, _debo_ ir a presentarme.

Vegeta se levantó y fue en la dirección por la que vio a la misteriosa mujer alada marcharse, haciendo caso omiso de Raditz que le decía que esa no era una buena idea. Esquivó con facilidad a los otros en la taberna y luego puso el ceño adusto al llegar al mostrador. La mujer no estaba por ningún lado. Por último, el príncipe se sentó en una losa de mármol que levitaba cerca.

A pesar de su confiado paseo, la nuca de Vegeta cosquilleó por el sudor al darse cuenta de que no sabía lo qué le diría una vez que apareciera. En realidad, tenía muy poca experiencia en hablar con una mujer sin amenazar su vida o la vida de su familia, por una u otra razón. Raditz era el más persuasivo de los tres saiyayíns; aunque no era de los que rehusaban tomar a una mujer por la fuerza, era bastante experto en conseguir que ellas hicieran lo que él quería. Pero el orgullo de Vegeta se negó a permitirse pedirle un consejo, así que allí estaba, preguntándose qué actitud seguir.

El joven príncipe se enderezó cuando la mujer finalmente surgió a través de una cortina de luces led en la parte posterior. Sus ojos le llamaron la atención en primer lugar, eran de un azul reptil hipnótico. Ella no había sido bendecida con los senos más grandes que él hubiera visto alguna vez y solo tenía unas pocas largas espigas de cabello color verde oscuro que caían a un lado de su rostro, sin embargo, Vegeta de inmediato se sintió atraído. En cualquier caso, ya se la imagina atrapada debajo de él, con las endebles tiras de su ropa blanca desaparecidas de su cuerpo, mientras ambos trabajaban en un buen sudor.

La mujer colocó una copa en frente de un soldado de alto rango a pocos asientos de Vegeta y luego llegó a ponerse delante del príncipe saiyayín.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber? —le preguntó ella, apoyando las manos de un modo casual sobre el mostrador. Su voz era muy sensual, ya le gustaba eso—. ¿Algo más de lo que tú y tus hombres ordenaron antes?

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo parpadeó mientras la miraba. Ella también parpadeó hacia él durante unos segundos y suspiró, supuso que estaba demasiado ebrio para hablar. La mujer le dio la espalda cuando Vegeta salió del trance.

—Espera, ¿sabes quién soy yo, mujer? —preguntó el príncipe, inclinándose hacia adelante con curiosidad.

Ella se detuvo. Sus ojos de reptil se desplazaron más allá de él, antes de que respondiera en un tono vacilante.

—Sí, tú eres uno de los saiyayíns. Vegeta, ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto. No soy cualquier saiyayín sin embargo, soy el príncipe de todos los saiyayíns. —Vegeta se jactó, pensando que la impresionaría lo suficiente como para llevarla a un lugar privado.

—Eso es bastante agradable —dijo ella en un tono dócil, claramente trataba de alejarse de él, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño al príncipe otra vez. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de asustarla y ya parecía aterrorizada.

—No voy a matarte. —Vegeta intentó tranquilizarla, antes de mostrar una sonrisa arrogante—. Hoy se me concedió el rango preliminar en el poderoso ejército de Frízer. Es una tremenda hazaña para alguien de mi edad, así que estoy de muy buen estado de ánimo…

—¡Felicidades, eso es extraordinario! ¿Sabes qué?, creo que voy a conseguirte a ti y a tus hombres algunas copas más —lo interrumpió ella, haciendo que el joven príncipe haga un gesto de disgusto. Antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir otra palabra, la mujer prácticamente ya se había desvanecido detrás de la cortina de luces de nuevo.

Vegeta gruñó y se puso de pie para ir tras ella, cuando una mano muy fuerte de color naranja aterrizó en su hombro y lo obligó a bajar. El príncipe miró al frente, sabía quién estaba junto a él antes de verlo. Ese olor era inconfundible.

—Vegeta —saludó una voz lacónica.

—Manzín —respondió el saiyayín igualmente.

Él no se movió, a pesar de que vio a otro soldado sentarse junto a él a su derecha por el rabillo del ojo. El príncipe puso el rostro adusto ni bien notó la capa de color negro unida a la armadura plateada de Manzín. El cuarto hombre, por supuesto. Él miró hacia adelante y suspiro para sí mismo. Era solo suerte que uno de los hombres de Frízer que más lo odiaba fuera el último hombre en el equipo. La helada relación de vegeta con Manzín hacia a Cui parecer como el mejor amigo del príncipe.

—Ella es una belleza, ¿verdad?, su nombre es Aradeen.

Vegeta se burló.

—Lo dices como si me importara.

—Parecía que te importaba antes de que viniera aquí. Estás haciendo un hábito de tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen, saiyayín. Aradeen es mi mujer, no la tuya y la última vacante en el equipo era de Wygen, no tuya.

—Wygen cometió suicidio, la vacante es ahora mía. Me imagino que el tonto está demasiado muerto para recuperarla.

Vegeta se obligó a no moverse cuando sintió la mano de Manzín tirar de su capa en son de burla. El príncipe gruñó bajo como advertencia, haciendo al otro soldado reír entre dientes.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó con Tanus, así que solo por curiosidad, saiyayín. ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir contra Frízer? ¿Por qué estás siempre a salvo, eh? ¿Por qué sigues siendo su favorito, cuando eres tan patéticamente débil?

La cabeza de Vegeta se volvió a toda velocidad hacia el soldado sentado junto a él y sus ojos se estrecharon de forma peligrosa. Su orgullo y su fuerza eran todo lo que poseía en esta vida y no apreciaba para nada que fueran insultadas. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Manzín, él tenía unos ojos que cambiaban de color en un instante dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y sus pensamientos. En este momento, eran frías rendijas negras. Eso correspondía al odio y era la única mirada que Vegeta había visto en él.

—Veremos si me llamas débil cuando te arranque el corazón después de que gane el rango, Manzín —gruñó Vegeta lleno de malicia y sus ojos brillaron debido a su propio odio.

—Adelante, inténtalo —lo desafió Manzín e hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la parte posterior de la taberna. Vegeta giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a través de su visión periférica y volvió a gruñir al notar que el hermano mayor de Manzín se paraba contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, mirándolos—. Tengo algo de respaldo.

—Yo también —respondió Vegeta, mirando hacia donde Nappa y Raditz se sentaban. Ambos saiyayíns observaban todo el asunto y estaban listos para intervenir.

—Mi hermano es un hombre de rango 3, puede matarte a ti y a tus hombres dormido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde estaba tu hermano el día en que los saiyayíns purgaron tu patético planeta? —Vegeta se burló.

Manzín se puso de pie en el acto y lo mismo hizo Vegeta, ambos se prepararon para una pelea. El mayor de los dos siseó y su lengua bífida parpadeó en su boca bajo unos afilados colmillos que lucían amarillentos. Tenía el cabello negro y corto en la cabeza que se parecía más a la dura piel de una naranja; ese cabello le recorría la nuca y le recubría el revés de los brazos y las manos. En la furia de Manzín, su cabello se erizó. Vegeta llevó una mano hacia atrás, sus dedos se contrajeron como anticipo para convocar su ki en cualquier momento.

Pero ambos dudaron en atacar primero. Quien golpeara inicialmente sería castigado con el otro absuelto en defensa propia. Ninguno de los dos quería cojear en el entrenamiento de la mañana siguiente, ya magullado y golpeado incluso antes de empezar el día. Ambos tampoco eran conscientes de que tenían la atención completa de toda la taberna ahora. Nappa y Raditz, en particular, estaban de pie, tensos por la batalla.

—¿Te atreves a burlarte de la purga y la destrucción de mi planeta a manos de tu asquerosa raza? —rugió Manzín, apenas parecía capaz de detener su rabia.

Vegeta se mofó.

—Lo único que lamento es que era demasiado joven para participar en esa purga. Me habría encantado asesinar a tu familia yo mismo.

—Todavía tengo a mi hermano, ¿a quién tienes, Vegeta? —reclamó Manzín tremendamente satisfechos al ver la sonrisa de Vegeta desaparecer. Una mirada de rabia desquiciada cruzó las facciones del joven saiyayín y más de treinta scouters se iluminaron en respuesta. Manzín se rio por lo bajo, sabía que había tocado una llaga y se deleitaba con ese conocimiento—. Oh, es cierto. Me enteré de la suerte de tus padres. Entre nosotros… ¿Quién crees que gritó más en sus últimos momentos? ¿Tu padre o tu madre? En realidad, debe haber sido tu madre, ¿verdad? Oí que la violaron antes de que la mataran…

Tanto Nappa y Raditz aparecieron en un instante y agarraron a su enfurecido príncipe por detrás, justo a tiempo para impedirle arremeter contra Manzín.

 _No, Vegeta. Él está poniendo un cebo para que estés en desventaja,_ Nappa envió el mensaje, utilizando casi toda su fuerza a fin de mantener a Vegeta a raya con Raditz haciendo lo mismo. Incluso entonces, el príncipe hubiera podido liberarse de forma fácil, pero dejó de luchar al escuchar la lógica de Nappa, a pesar de que temblaba de rabia.

Manzín rio otra vez y sonrió, su lengua bífida se agitó de nuevo.

—No importa, supongo. Ninguno de los dos superará lo fuerte que su hijo gritará cuando destruya al último príncipe de los saiyayíns…

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —La voz de Zabón resonó llena de rabia. Todo el mundo se volvió a la entrada de la taberna, donde el lugarteniente de Frízer estaba caminando, su capa blanca fluía detrás de él. Nappa y Raditz rápidamente dejaron ir a Vegeta, que ahora le daba toda su atención a Zabón, al igual que Manzín. Zabón miró a todos antes de venir a colocarse delante de los dos jóvenes soldados en el corazón del conflicto—. ¿Ustedes par de tontos no oyeron mis instrucciones?

—Discúlpame, Zabón —dijo Manzín de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y púrpuras ahora por el miedo mientras inclinaba la cabeza con respeto. Zabón movió los ojos hacia Vegeta, quien le devolvió la mirada, luego resopló y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Todo el mundo a la base de inmediato! —ordenó—. Su noche se acabó.

Los soldados murmuraron, algunos apenas eran capaces de soportarlo, no obstante, hicieron todo lo que se les dijo a prisa. Manzín disparó a Vegeta una última mirada de odio, sus ojos negros le prometieron miseria al príncipe si ganaba su rango. Después le hizo un gesto a su hermano de que viniera con él y los dos salieron de la taberna.

Al final, solo Zabón y los tres saiyayíns permanecieron. El primero poco a poco se volvió para mirar a Vegeta y esbozó una sonrisa. El príncipe le sonrió de lado en respuesta.

—Es bueno ver que todavía estás vivo, saiyayín. —Zabón arrastró las palabras calmado.

—Es bueno estar vivo, Trikan. —Vegeta se rio, su ira se había ido—. Vas a conseguir una buena paliza por esto.

—Bueno —comenzó Zabón, justo antes de que una tenue luz amarilla lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando la luz se fue, Jhainer estaba de pie en su lugar, también vestido con la armadura plateada y una capa negra; su escamosa cola azul se levantaba detrás de él. Una lenta sonrisa burlona se extendió sobre la cara de Jhainer—. _Técnicamente_ , ayudé a cumplir las órdenes de Zabón.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

—¿Pero en realidad?

—En realidad, no quería que tú o Manzín recibieran una paliza demasiado pronto. —Jhainer habló con su voz suave—. Quiero que ambos entren al cien por ciento, así cuando gane mi rango, la victoria será mucho más dulce.

—Hmm, lo veremos.

—Tengo curiosidad, sin embargo. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Vegeta miró a Nappa, quien respondió.

—Puedes suplantarlo en apariencia y voz, pero no puedes hacerlo en aroma. Zabón apesta y tú no.

Jhainer rio de un modo afable, antes de asentir.

—Información muy útil. Gracias, Nappa.

—No hay de qué.

Jhainer se volvió de nuevo hacia el saiyayín más joven y le hizo un gesto de respeto.

—No deseo dañarte, Vegeta, pero ganaré mi rango, sin importar el costo. Si eso significa tu muerte en el proceso, entonces no lo dudaré. Espero que lo entiendas.

Vegeta le devolvió el saludo. A pesar de que no llamaría a Jhainer un amigo, tampoco lo llamaría un enemigo, y en su mundo, eso era lo más cercano que alguien estuvo a la amistad.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Jhainer. Si tengo que matarte para conseguir lo que necesito, entonces que así sea.

—Que así sea, en efecto —El joven Trikan concordó, luego giró para alejarse—. Hasta mañana a las 080X.

—Hmm.

El príncipe esperó hasta que el destello del ki de Jhainer se encendiera y despegara hacia el cielo. Vegeta entonces salió de la taberna para entrar en el aire nocturno con Nappa y Raditz flanqueándolo.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en Jhainer, Vegeta? —preguntó Raditz en voz alta.

—Un poco, aunque no demasiado —respondió—. Su capacidad de cambio de forma puede ser mortal si lo desea. A partir de ahora, primero confirmaremos si de verdad estamos hablando entre nosotros —dijo tocando su sien para significar el uso de la telepatía. Sus compañeros saiyayíns asintieron.

—Hey Vegeta, ¿cómo te fue con esa nena, antes de que Manzín interrumpiera todo? —le preguntó Nappa con curiosidad.

Vegeta gruñó ante el recuerdo de ese fracaso y le disparó una mirada furiosa.

—¡Cállate, Nappa! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes por delante que alguna esclava inútil! Ahora regresemos a la base. Zabón dijo que este sería nuestro último descanso por un tiempo. Será mejor que durmamos mientras podamos.

A pesar de que los saiyayíns volvieron a su habitación y apagaron la luz para dormir, el príncipe se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, mirando hacia el techo. La mente de Vegeta estaba llena de visiones de él subiendo de rango hasta ser más fuerte que nadie en el ejército. Luego llegaría el día en que sería más fuerte que el propio Frízer. Entonces lo mataría a él y a su familia, y por último se levantaría para tomar su lugar como líder del universo. El pensamiento trajo una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro. Tendría el poder, las mujeres y la gloria en la batalla. Lo tendría todo.

El joven príncipe finalmente cayó dormido después de unas horas, deseando que llegue el día siguiente por primera vez en años.

Final del formulario


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer Día

**Capítulo IV**

 **Primer día**

La oscuridad era total en la habitación de los saiyayíns. Vegeta descansaba boca abajo, apenas vestía un pantalón azul de uniforme y su scouter verde se empujaba de una forma incómoda sobre su cabeza mientras roncaba apaciblemente. Se había instalado en un sueño profundo hacia veinte minutos después de despertar agitado cada media hora más o menos. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la base de Frízer; con más de la mitad de los hombres desmayados en sus cuartos por el consumo de alcohol, casi podría pasar como pacífico.

No duró mucho tiempo.

Los tres saiyayíns se sentaron al unísono cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la base, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo los muertos no se dieran cuenta. Esa alarma se tocaba en las raras ocasiones en que Frízer convocaba a todos sus hombres y llegar tarde por lo general era una sentencia de muerte. Ellos ya estaban retrasados para las normas. Vegeta maldijo, se incorporaron de un salto y comenzaron a vestirse a toda prisa.

—¡Mierda!, ¡dónde está mi scouter! —gritó Raditz consternado mientras Nappa tiraba a toda prisa de una bota y saltaba con la otra pierna.

—¡Será mejor que lo encuentres! —gruñó Vegeta, poniéndose su armadura y agarrando sus guantes blancos—. ¡Uniforme completo, imbécil!

—¡Estaba justo aquí…

—¡No hay tiempo! —replicó Nappa.

Él no había terminado la frase antes de que Vegeta saliera corriendo por la puerta, no obstante, pronto estuvo pisándole los talones. Ellos se unieron a la manada de soldados que corrían directamente hacia el salón de reuniones Cold, la sala más grande en la base. Aunque Vegeta no tenía idea de porqué Frízer los convocaba, ya sabía que no sería bueno. Nunca era bueno. Sin querer, su mente se dirigió a la sensación de malestar de la noche anterior. Tomó el riesgo de echar una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro. Nappa estaba justo detrás de él, al igual que Raditz, pero a éste le faltaba su scouter. Parecía que Raditz había decidido que el castigo por no llevar el uniforme completo era preferible a llegar tarde.

Vegeta desaceleró un poco hasta que estuvo corriendo junto a otro soldado, un corto y fornido alienígena amarillo de largo cabello blanquecino, que ya parecía sin aliento por la corta carrera. Era obvio que no tenía rango y se hallaba en muy mal estado. Un blanco fácil.

El príncipe saiyayín tomó una rápida e impulsiva decisión y atacó de improviso, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la sien. El alienígena chilló por la sorpresa, salió de curso a tropezones y solo se detuvo cuando se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que los hombres que corrían detrás de él estuvieran a punto de caer. Vegeta arrebató con facilidad el scouter rojo que voló de la cara del soldado y luego se lo lanzó por encima del hombro a Raditz, quien lo cogió sin ningún esfuerzo y se lo puso.

Unos segundos más tarde, los saiyayíns entraron corriendo en el salón de reuniones Cold, justo en el momento que algunos de los lugartenientes de Frízer gritaban la instrucción de alinearse correctamente. Los soldados se formaron en filas pulcras y ordenadas, en orden de rango. Vegeta se alineó en la última fila, con Nappa y Raditz a cada lado de él. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, los portones metálicos a sus espaldas se cerraron y la alarma a todo volumen se detuvo al fin.

Vegeta tragó saliva y miró al frente. Sabía a simple vista que casi una cuarta parte de los hombres de Frízer estaban en el lado equivocado de esas puertas. El pensamiento no se había terminado de formar en su mente, cuando escuchó los gritos fuera del salón. Los gritos de la masacre. Al parecer, el castigo por llegar tarde esta mañana era una muerte dolorosa, lo cual dejaba entrever el estado de ánimo de Frízer.

El joven príncipe miró de una manera sutil a su alrededor y captó a un soldado aún con resaca siendo arrastrado a la fuerza fuera de la habitación para unirse a los otros. Armaduras, botas y scouter siempre eran requeridos en las reuniones con Frízer, y a este alienígena en particular le faltaba su scouter. La muerte parecía ser el castigo para eso también. El soldado gritaba perdón por la transgresión menor. Sus gritos se amortiguaron cuando fue sacado de la habitación y luego se detuvieron por completo. Vegeta miró hacia adelante de nuevo, pero podía sentir varios ojos furiosos sobre él. No había escapado a su atención que el soldado cuyo scouter robó no estaba presente. No es que le importara haber sentenciado inadvertidamente al hombre, al fin y al cabo, era mejor que muera él a Raditz.

Por último, todos los gritos fueron silenciados. Frízer salió caminando por la entrada lateral con absoluta tranquilidad, seguido de Zabón y de Dodoria. Cuando se detuvo en frente de sus hombres, todos en simultaneo se hincaron sobre una rodilla. Se encontraban tensos por el miedo, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a mostrarlo. El tirano los miró con unos fríos ojos ilegibles.

—Fui generoso ayer al concederles toda la noche libre para descansar. Parece que algunos hombres pensaron que ese descanso se extendía hasta hoy. Estoy seguro de que todos oyeron lo que les sucedió, vamos a dejar sus cuerpos en los pasillos por el resto del día como una especie de recordatorio de que la tardanza es inaceptable. Cuando los convoco aquí, espero que estén a tiempo y vestidos de una forma apropiada. No se tolerará nada menos, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor Frízer. —Todo el mundo respondió al unísono.

—Me alegro de que hallamos aclarado eso —dijo Frízer sin expresión, su cola azotando tras él traicionaba su irritación. Vegeta bajó la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual cuando el tirano miró en su dirección. Estaba lejos de ser el único soldado que lo hizo. Frízer comenzó a caminar lentamente a lo largo del frente, estudiando a cada hombre, como si hiciera un inventario de aquellos que habían muerto fuera de las puertas.

—Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que los hombres en las filas de Cooler superaron a todos los míos en cada categoría significativa en los informes anuales de mi padre. No puedo expresar mi decepción por esto, vamos a trabajar para remediar las deficiencias a partir de este instante. Mi ejército galáctico es superior a cualquier otra fuerza militar en todo el universo, _especialmente_ la de mi hermano, y ya es hora de comenzar a elevar nuestro estándar de nuevo.

Vegeta y Nappa intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa. Eso no le sonaba bien a nadie.

—A partir de ahora, habrá una política de tolerancia cero para el fracaso de cualquier tipo o cualquier ausencia de disciplina. El castigo será severo para cualquiera que trate con mi paciencia, así que no se los recomiendo. Los débiles serán eliminados de las filas tarde o temprano y sangre fresca enseguida será traída para reemplazarlos. Zabón está preparando varias misiones de reclutamiento que la mayoría de ustedes recibirán en los próximos días. Pero por favor, no crean que no me preocupo genuinamente por todos y cada uno de ustedes. Este es un entorno propicio y quiero que todos aquí sobresalgan y alcancen su pleno potencial. Por consiguiente, me aseguraré de que haya suficiente alimento todos los días y que los tanques de regeneración sean actualizados con la última tecnología para una curación más rápida. Asimismo, después de concluir diez misiones en fila, tendrán una noche libre para hacer lo que les plazca. Estos cambios de mi parte muestran mi compromiso con cada uno de ustedes. Espero el mismo compromiso a cambio, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor Frízer.

—Excelente. Ahora, la última orden del día es el hombre en la parte de atrás.

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta, a solo unos pocos pasos detrás de Raditz estaba uno de los técnicos de Frízer. El alienígena era una bestia negra, encorvada y con picos emergentes por todo su cuerpo peludo. Se habría visto amenazante si no fuera por el terror en sus tres grandes ojos grises. Él levantó una mano y mostró un extraño dispositivo que Vegeta no reconoció.

—Su nombre es Rion, ustedes se reunirán con él durante unos segundos a la salida. El dispositivo en su mano nos dará una lectura más profunda de sus estados psicológicos. Aquellos que tengan una puntuación por debajo del cuarenta por ciento, preséntense ante Zabón después de esto. En una muestra de mi buena fe, vamos a diseñar un plan para ayudarlos con cualquier deficiencia mental. Esperemos que con todos estos cambios, puedan demostrar que son mejores que todos los hombres de Cooler combinados. Retírense.

—¿Estados psicológicos? —le susurró Nappa a Vegeta cuando ambos se levantaron y se pusieron en fila para reunirse con Rion. Puesto que ya estaban en la parte de atrás, serían de los primeros en ser analizados—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

—No lo sé —admitió Vegeta, frunciendo el ceño al recordar la evaluación que le hizo Shimdro. Recordó en particular el shock en la cara del alienígena redondo ante algunas de sus respuestas a las preguntas psicológicas. Eso no era una buena señal.

—Creo que se refiere a las tendencias suicidas. —La suave voz de Jhainer habló desde detrás de él.

Todos los saiyayíns miraron hacia atrás y Vegeta parpadeó un poco ante la imagen del joven Trikan. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo con valentía, Jhainer tenía claramente una cantidad sustancial de dolor. No podía evitar la mueca en sus rasgos y su caminar era un torpe y doloroso arrastre de los pies. Más revelador, su larga y espinosa cola también estaba siendo arrastrada, como si no tuviera la fuerza para levantarla.

—¿Qué demonios te paso? —preguntó Raditz, alzando una ceja.

—Me caí de la cama esta mañana —respondió Jhainer con un filo en su por lo normal suave voz.

Vegeta resopló incrédulo.

—Conseguiste una paliza de Zabón por ese truco que hiciste, ¿verdad?

Jhainer se alineó detrás de él, luego dirigió su blanca mirada tuerta sobre el príncipe.

—Manzín averiguó lo que hice —admitió en voz baja—. Me delató a Zabón, pero no te emociones demasiado, saiyayín, esto no me frenará hoy.

—No contaría con eso, Trikan.

—De todas formas, recuerdas lo que le dijo Shimdro a Frízer, ¿verdad, Vegeta?, ¿acerca de que las tasas de suicidio son altas? Pues bien, cuando Zabón tomó un descanso de golpearme hasta acabar con mi vida, los escuché a él y a Dodoria hablar. Resulta que la tasa de suicidios de los hombres de Cooler es casi cero. Sabes, eso probablemente enfureció un poco al señor Frízer.

Vegeta frunció el ceño pensativo y miró hacia adelante de la línea, donde ahora se ubicaba Raditz. El saiyayín tuvo que agacharse hasta Rion, quien puso el dispositivo en su ojo que no estaba cubierto con el scouter. Se mantuvo allí durante unos segundos y poco después el dispositivo sonó. Raditz revisó su número y salió, haciendo una pausa para esperar a su compañero saiyayín. Nappa caminó a continuación.

—¿Qué pasa si la maldita cosa no funciona y da un número equivocado por error? —susurró Vegeta, mirando por encima del hombro a Jhainer.

—No creo que importe —respondió el otro chico en un tono tranquilo—. Dijo que no mataría a nadie más, a menos que esté dispuesto a matar a más de la mitad de los hombres aquí...

 _Raditz y yo nos quedamos contigo, pero al día siguiente, la mitad de los hombres en la base fueron convocados por Zabón y asesinados..._

Vegeta apartó la mirada al recordar las palabras de Nappa la noche anterior, no había nada que pudiera hacer si esa maquinita emitía un número equivocado. Después de que Nappa terminó, el príncipe dio un paso adelante y permaneció completamente inmóvil mientras Rion ponía el dispositivo en su ojo. Era un cilindro oscuro con una luz azul parpadeante al final. El parpadeo se detuvo y una luz demasiado brillante analizó el ojo de Vegeta.

Él se apartó y revisó el número: 48.

Vegeta exhaló aliviado y salió del salón de reuniones Cold, solo para ser recibido por la visión de la matanza de la mañana. Había extremidades de cuerpos tiradas por doquier y sangre salpicaba las paredes de otra manera prístinas. La nariz del príncipe se crispó ante el espectáculo de toda la sangre derramada. Estos hombres habían trabajado duro para Frízer por mucho tiempo y así fue como terminaron. Un recordatorio poco sutil de que sus vidas no significaban nada y que un día él podría estar salpicando las paredes también.

—Gracias por lo de antes, Vegeta —dijo Raditz con sinceridad. Vegeta solo gruñó para mostrar su indiferencia mientras los otros soldados salían caminando despacio detrás de él. No le importaban ni Raditz ni Nappa, pero todavía estaba agradecido de que no hubiera sangre saiyayín pintando las paredes. No había muchos saiyayíns más por aquí, después de todo.

—¿Qué hora es? —demandó Vegeta, mirando a Nappa.

—0709, todavía tienes un poco de tiempo.

—Quizás no. —El príncipe se quejó y de una forma cautelosa volvió la vista a la pared ensangrentada junto a él—. La puntualidad es el tema del día.

—Seguramente quieres irte pronto —dijo Raditz con la mano sobre su scouter activado. Miró a un lado—. Dodoria ya está en movimiento, se dirige al sur. Supongo que es donde comienza.

—Sí —intervino Jhainer, arrastrando los pies hacia los saiyayíns—. Le mencionó eso a Zabón esta mañana cuando hablaban. El entrenamiento es en el extremo sur.

El rostro de Vegeta permaneció indiferente, sin embargo, su cola se apretó alrededor de su cintura. Casi nadie se aventuraba hacia el extremo sur del planeta y por buenas razones. Hacía mucho frío allí, pero si era donde tenía que ir, entonces que así sea.

—Vegeta. —La voz de Jhainer cortó sus pensamientos. El príncipe adolescente le disparó una mirada impaciente—. Podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro en las primeras etapas, ser aliados.

—Tu oferta es innecesaria, Jhainer, no necesito ayuda. —Vegeta se burló. Justo en ese momento, Manzín y su hermano pasaron por delante de ellos, los dos miraron al príncipe saiyayín con puro desprecio. Vegeta les devolvió la mirada de una forma amenazadora.

Jhainer rio por lo bajo.

—Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras, pero si te vas ahora, me iré contigo.

—Está bien, necesito aire fresco de todos modos —dijo Vegeta de mala gana, dándole la espalda y alejándose por el pasillo. Despreocupadamente pateó la cabeza decapitada del soldado que había golpeado más temprano. Jhainer lo siguió, logrando mantener el paso a pesar de sus lesiones mientras sorteaba los cadáveres.

—Vamos a averiguar lo que Zabón tiene para nosotros y luego iremos a verte —le gritó Raditz a Vegeta. El príncipe solo hizo un movimiento indiferente con la mano, sin darse la vuelta. La competencia estaba abierta y a cualquier persona se le permitía asistir. A él no le importaba si Raditz y Nappa iban.

—Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar —dijo Jhainer, activando su scouter sobre su ojo bueno una vez que salieron al exterior—. Manzín y su hermano ya están en camino.

—Sí, y Cui regresó con Frízer —observó Vegeta, también activando su scouter en el momento que echaba una mirada hacia atrás a la base.

—¿Vamos?

—Hmm. —Vegeta levitó un poco en el aire—. Trata de seguir mi ritmo, Trikan. —Él se mofó antes de que su poderoso ki azul se encendiera a su alrededor.

El príncipe despegó hacia el cielo y se dirigió al extremo sur del planeta. Su scouter hizo una señal sonora cuando captó a Jhainer siguiéndolo. Vegeta no echó un vistazo hacia atrás, pero siguió su recorrido en el scouter, preparado para defenderse si el Trikan se atrevía a atacarlo por la espalda. Los segundos pasaron a minutos y ningún ataque se produjo. Vegeta no bajó la guardia, solo se relajó un poco. Por otra parte, estaba impresionado de que Jhainer pudiera seguirle el ritmo a pesar de sus lesiones.

El príncipe levantó el brazo hasta su scouter y dio la orden en la pantalla para mostrar la hora actual. Llegaría temprano a esta velocidad y se quedaría perdiendo el tiempo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia tiró de sus labios mientras desactivaba el scouter y se apartaba de su camino. Jhainer se congeló en el aire, la confusión era evidente en su ojo sano al observar a Vegeta desviarse hacia el suroeste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vas a llegar tarde! —gritó Jhainer tras de él. Vegeta no le hizo caso o tal vez no lo oyó en absoluto. El joven Trikan gruñó un poco y negó con la cabeza—. Saiyayín loco —murmuró antes de reanudar su vuelo hacia el extremo sur.

Varios minutos después, Vegeta aterrizó frente a la taberna de Ozo. Como sospechaba, ninguno de los hombres de Frízer estaba allí, pero eso no significaba que el lugar permaneciera desierto. Se asomó por la ventana sucia y captó un movimiento en el interior. El saiyayín se retiró para perderse de vista, a continuación, se aseguró de que su capa negra estuviera bien sujeta a su armadura de plata y se pasó las dos manos por su cabello flameado, como si intentara domarlo lo mejor posible. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, entró.

Aradeen estaba ocupada limpiando enérgicamente el piso, murmurando en voz baja algunos pensamientos relativo a los soldados ebrios. La pálida piel verde de sus manos, tan suaves e impolutas antes de que fuera ofrecida a Frízer, se hacían cada día más y más callosas. Sin embargo, había cosas peores para las mujeres al servicio de Frízer. Entre ser violada todos los días durante el resto de su vida y servir a desagradables soldados ebrios, trató de no quejarse.

Aun así, ella no pudo mantener el destello de exasperación en su rostro cuando un par de botas blancas se instaló justo frente a ella, ensuciando el piso que limpiaba. Aradeen levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con Vegeta, él le sonreía mostrando un aire de superioridad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella de una forma cautelosa, su incomodidad era clara. Manzín había amenazado con matarla si siquiera miraba al saiyayín más joven, pero ¿cómo era posible no mirarlo ahora? Él era el único allí y de seguro la asesinaría en el acto si le faltaba el respeto ignorándolo.

—Nos interrumpieron bruscamente ayer por la noche, así que no recuerdo si te lo dije, hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento para alcanzar el rango. —Vegeta se jactó cruzado de brazos—. Pensé que tal vez querrías desearme la buena suerte de antemano, esclava.

—Ah, sí, buena suerte —respondió Aradeen, haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrarle su miedo. Cuando ella se inclinó para recoger su trapo de limpieza, Vegeta lo pateó lejos de su alcance.

—Y solo para que quede claro —dijo Vegeta con total tranquilidad, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de ella. Se inclinó y le intrigó que no se apartara de él—. Los días de Manzín están contados. Voy a matarlo lo antes posible y una vez que esté muerto, tal vez... pueda conseguir de ti un poco más que _la buena suerte_.

—Creo que deberías irte... —contestó Aradeen incómoda, apartando la vista de esos intensos ojos oscuros—. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de entrenamiento.

Vegeta gruñó y escrutó sus delicados rasgos faciales. Ahora comprendía porqué Raditz y Nappa a veces tomaban mujeres por la fuerza. Hacerlo de otra manera llevaría tiempo. Pero, maldita sea, sería gratificante ver la expresión del rostro de Manzín si conseguía que esta mujer se entregara a él por su propia voluntad. El príncipe soltó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se puso de pie.

—Sí, no quiero llegar tarde. —Él estuvo de acuerdo—. Y será mejor que pienses en lo que te dije. Este es un gran honor para ti, después de todo. Seré un hombre de rango 5 pronto y tú siempre serás una esclava, no lo olvides. —Como si probara su punto, Vegeta empujó el contenedor de líquido limpiador con una bota, derramándolo en el piso. Se rio entre dientes del destello de ira en los ojos de Aradeen, no obstante, ella sabiamente se mordió la lengua—. Vuelve al trabajo, chica, nos vemos pronto.

Aradeen miró enojada la espalda de Vegeta mientras salía, luego negó con la cabeza y retomó la tarea de limpieza. El príncipe no reparó en ello al elevarse en el aire, moviéndose tan rápido como pudo para llegar a su entrenamiento a tiempo. Sin embargo, no logró resistir la sonrisa que se arrastraba sobre su rostro. Seguramente había puesto a la esclava en su lugar, haciéndola darse cuenta de cuan afortunada era que alguien de su poder siquiera mirara en su dirección. Pronto la tendría. Ella sería su recompensa personal después de obtener su rango.

Se estaba tornando más y más frío a medida que se acercaba al extremo sur. Vegeta apretó los dientes cuando la temperatura varió. Esta lo carcomía ya que atravesaba su uniforme en los brazos y las piernas, y enfriaba su piel rápidamente debido a su velocidad de vuelo; eso lo obligó a elevar su ki tan alto como pudo para mantenerse caliente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Vegeta aterrizó donde estaba el resto del equipo. Fue el último en llegar y se alineó junto a Jhainer, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza ante él. Manzín se inclinó hacia Cui y le susurró algo al oído. Cui sonrió y asintió. El príncipe frunció el ceño, más preocupado por el suelo que por la competencia. Había una sustancia deslizante negra y fría distribuida en el hielo. No era confiable y también era difícil conseguir tracción con sus botas. Hacía mucho más frío aquí de lo que anticipó. Cada respiración que liberaba era visible en el aire helado.

—Llegas tarde, saiyayín —gritó la voz enojada de Dodoria, consiguiendo de inmediato la atención de Vegeta. El príncipe puso el ceño adusto y comprobó la hora en su scouter.

—No, no es así —argumentó—, llegué temprano…

—Eres el último en llegar —cortó Dodoria. Lentamente caminó delante de ellos y se detuvo frente a Vegeta—. Eso significa que estas _retrasado_ , chico mono. Me ocuparé de que Zabón te castigue por ello más tarde.

Vegeta apretó los puños, pero se quedó en silencio. Dodoria se hizo un poco hacia atrás, como si examinara a cada uno de ellos.

—Bien muchachos, estoy seguro de que todos conocen las reglas —comenzó al fin—. Zabón debe haberles informado lo básico, así que nos lo saltaremos. La forma en que esto funciona es simple. Todos los días hay entrenamiento, solo están excluidos si Zabón o el señor Frízer les da una misión o están en un tanque de regeneración. Cada pocos días, en lugar del entrenamiento, habrá una competencia. Ganas la competencia, obtienes un punto; cero puntos para otra cosa que no sea el primer lugar. ¿No te puedes presentar a la competencia porque tienes una misión o te estás recuperando en un tanque?, obtienes cero puntos. El primer hombre con cinco puntos será reclasificado a rango 5, ¿todos lo comprendieron o alguien es demasiado estúpido para no hacerlo?

Nadie dijo nada. Dodoria asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Bueno pues, porque aunque suena fácil, las competiciones no lo serán. Cada uno de ustedes podrá disparar su ki. Que gran cosa, un niño retrasado puede disparar su ki. Sus habilidades de combate también son una broma, el objetivo es mejorarlas. Van a aprender cómo manejar una variedad de armas, van a aprender técnicas de infiltración, van a aprender habilidades de supervivencia en el desierto de un planeta que no conocen. Ustedes aprenderán todo lo necesario para manejar el tipo de tareas que vienen con un alto rango. Ahora, en promedio, una persona muere cada vez que dirijo esta maldita cosa; eso significa que hay un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidad de que uno de ustedes ya sea un cadáver. ¿Alguien quiere renunciar?

Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza. Vegeta miró a un lado cuando más y más soldados empezaron a llegar, formando un semicírculo descuidado detrás de los cuatro jóvenes guerreros. El primer día siempre era el más popular. Dudaba que alguno estaría allí hasta el final.

—Bien, entonces vamos a empezar —murmuró Dodoria aburrido, tomando un bocado de algo verde y crujiente en una mano y estudiando un dispositivo negro con la otra. Cuando este emitió una señal sonora, arrojó a un lado lo que estaba comiendo y levantó el brazo hasta su scouter, lo activó y miró al saiyayín adolescente—. Tengo que ingresar los niveles de poder antes. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres, príncipe mono?

—Más fuerte que estos tres, sin duda. —Fue su respuesta arrogante.

—Eso ya lo veremos... 7100 para Vegeta.

Dodoria introdujo el número y dirigió su scouter hacia Jhainer. El joven Trikan estaba de pie, derecho, sosteniendo su cola por detrás mientras miraba sin emoción a Dodoria. El scouter funcionó y luego sonó.

—7000 para Jhainer —anunció Dodoria, asintiendo y registrándolo. Después redirigido su scouter a Manzín, Vegeta cruzó miradas con Jhainer.

—Débil —murmuró el príncipe, sonriendo de un modo arrogante. Jhainer rio suavemente y miró de nuevo adelante.

—7500 para Manzín —gritó Dodoria. La sonrisa de superioridad de Vegeta desapareció y su nariz se crispó, él le lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho mayor al otro lado de Jhainer. El pecho de Manzín se hinchó de orgullo mientras miraba hacia el frente, sus ojos ahora eran de un azul brillante y una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de su boca. Vegeta se preguntó de qué color se volverían sus ojos cuando él estuviera muerto.

—Y 7050 para Cui. —Dodoria siguió hablando y registrando los datos.

—Al menos no soy el más débil aquí. —Cui se rio en voz alta. Jhainer le dio una mirada que podría haberlo matado.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, vamos a ver quién de ustedes es en verdad un débil hoy —espetó Dodoria, haciendo que la risa de Cui se detuviera al instante—. Ahora bien, porque hoy es el primer día y "oh", es tan especial, vamos a comenzar con una competencia. Eso significa que un bastardo afortunado conseguirá un punto primero que nadie. Síganme —ordenó antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de ellos.

Los cuatro chicos detrás de él siguieron su ejemplo lo más rápido que pudieron. A pesar de que Vegeta intentó permanecer apartado, Manzín terminó caminando a su lado. Vegeta frunció el ceño cuando Cui se acercó por el otro lado.

—¿Qué está pasando con tu puntualidad, Vegeta? Si estás ansioso de que Zabón te haga tragar los dientes, podrías habérmelo pedido —comentó Manzín en un tono sarcástico—. Te hubiera hecho el favor de forma gratuita. Soy más fuerte que tú, después de todo.

—Aaah, piensa que es demasiado bueno para seguir las reglas —resopló Cui—. Estas tomando ventaja de que le agradas al señor Frízer, ¿no es así, Vegeta?

—En realidad, cabeza de pescado, yo estaba tomando ventaja de alguien más a mi gusto —le contestó Vegeta, mirando a Manzín por el rabillo del ojo—. Una mujer, para ser exactos.

—¿De verdad? —gruñó Manzín, sus ojos azules cambiaron hasta que se volvieron rendijas negras y su pelo se puso de punta. Vegeta se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿Y quién es esa mujer?

—Me parece que he olvidado su nombre —dijo Vegeta de un modo inocente, su sonrisa de superioridad se propagó—. Cuan grosero de mi parte. Le preguntaré después de que la haya hecho gritar el mío.

Manzín se veía más allá de la ira, era evidente que contemplaba si una pelea en este momento con Vegeta podría valer el castigo que recibiría más tarde. Antes de que se pudiera decidir, Dodoria les llamó la atención. Los cuatro jóvenes soldados se alinearon correctamente cuando Dodoria se dirigió a ellos de nuevo.

—A cada uno de ustedes se les ha entregado un dispositivo diferente para mejorar sus habilidades. La primera competición es para recuperar el dispositivo, quien lo recobre primero ganará un punto. Los cuatro dispositivos se hayan escondidos aquí. —Dodoria señaló detrás de él y se encontró con cuatro miradas confusas. Suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Putos niños estúpidos —gruñó en voz baja—. ¡Miren abajo!

Todos lo hicieron y entonces vieron la negra sustancia resbaladiza deteniéndose justo detrás de Dodoria, luego había un tramo grande de líquido oscuro que parecía sin fondo. Podría haber sido el agua, aunque era difícil de decir. Vegeta intentó conseguir un poco del olor de eso, pero no captó nada.

—El color de Vegeta es el azul, Jhainer el blanco, Manzín el rojo y Cui el verde. El dispositivo tiene una luz intermitente de su color en ella. Todos han sido bien escondidos, así que espero que pueden nadar. —Dodoria rio sádicamente—. ¿Entendieron lo que dije?

—Sí —respondieron.

—Bueno, ahora desnúdense. Sin armaduras, sin botas, sin guantes, sin ningún scouter. ¡Dense prisa! —Dodoria les gritó, cada uno se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo dejando apenas sus pantalones, a pesar de que él mismo vestía capas de uniformes adicionales para mantenerse caliente.

Vegeta rechinó los dientes cuando sintió al frio viento morder su piel desnuda mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su uniforme. Tenía una limitada exposición a este tipo de clima, en especial sin su equipo. Le costó mucho esfuerzo no empezar a temblar y mostrar debilidad. Miró por encima a su competencia y vio que Cui evidenciaba sentir frío. Se había desvestido como ordenaron y ahora intentaba soplar aire caliente en sus manos heladas. Manzín parecía que no podía estar más cómodo. Con el espeso cabello negro que podría pasar como pelo de animal recubriendo su pecho y espalda, no había duda de que estaba cálido. Jhainer tampoco parecía molesto en absoluto por el frío. Trika era helado y las escamas en su cuerpo eran una adaptación para mantenerlo caliente.

Los cuatro se alinearon derechos a lo largo del borde del líquido oscuro que los saludaba. Vegeta intentó atisbar algo, en busca de luces parpadeantes. No vio nada excepto la oscuridad y terminó por tomar un aliento tan profundo como pudo manejar.

—No será permitido el uso de ki, ¿entendido? —preguntó Dodoria. Todos asintieron y los cuatro se inclinaron hacia adelante. Vegeta ya estaba conteniendo la respiración—. ¡Fuera! —gritó Dodoria.

Los jóvenes se zambulleron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron bajo el líquido. Vegeta sintió como si hubiera sido apuñalado por miles de cuchillos todos a la vez —definitivamente agua, pero estaba helada y casi le hizo perder el aliento—. Intentó ignorarlo tanto como fue posible mientras nadaba a toda velocidad más y más profundo. Podía sentir a los demás nadar con él, cada uno de ellos lo hacía sin descanso. Nadaron sin interrupción por algunos minutos y luego, al parecer, uno de ellos no pudo contener la respiración más y se dio la vuelta, nadando lo más rápido posible de nuevo a la superficie. Vegeta no sabía quién era y no tuvo tiempo para mirar. El frío le producía una sensación de entumecimiento en el cuerpo y podía contener la respiración durante bastante tiempo, así que se centró en la búsqueda de la luz azul intermitente.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que nunca vio venir a Manzín hasta que el muchacho mayor se disparó hacia él y lo golpeó en el estómago. Vegeta instintivamente abrió la boca y de inmediato lo lamentó. La cerró de golpe cuando se estrelló contra una pared de rocas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Tenía la boca llena de agua y aunque se obligó a tragar, ya había perdido la mayor parte del aire en sus pulmones. Si antes podía haber durado casi media hora conteniendo la respiración, ahora sería afortunado si duraba un par de minutos.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para luchar contra Manzín, apenas conseguía frenarse de usar su ki. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se encontró con una dura rodilla en el estómago. Los dientes de Vegeta rasgaron su labio inferior por completo al obligarse a permanecer con la boca cerrada. En la fracción de segundo que le llevó recuperarse, sintió algo cerrarse alrededor de su tobillo, antes de que Manzín se alejara a nado. El saiyayín de inmediato fue tras él, pero la cerradura en su tobillo lo impidió.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, aunque trató de ver qué demonios le había puesto, no logró hacerlo a través del agua oscura. Tiró tan duro como pudo, sin embargo, lo que sea que Manzín trabó alrededor de su tobillo no se movió. El príncipe se detuvo y se inclinó para sentirlo. Era una cadena de metal y por la sensación de esta, llevaba allí bastante tiempo. Una revisión rápida a la pared rocosa le mostró que había un montón de cadenas enganchadas. El hermano de Manzín debió haber compartido esa información valiosa, sin duda descubierta durante su propio entrenamiento para conseguir su rango.

Cuando la mano de Vegeta dio con lo que solo podrían ser los huesos de alguien que hace mucho tiempo murió en la misma situación, el pánico se apoderó de él. Comenzó a arañar frenéticamente la pared para liberar la cadena a la estaba sujeto. Golpeó sus puños contra esta una y otra vez, sin sentir que la piel de sus nudillos se trituraba como resultado. Los pulmones empezaron a quemarlo por dentro y los ojos a dolerle. Por último, el desesperado príncipe dijo al infierno con todo; usaría su ki y se abriría camino con una explosión. Aborrecía perder esta competencia, pero mejor perder eso que su vida, sobre todo porque habría otras oportunidades.

Justo en el momento en que se alejaba de la pared rocosa para reunir el ki necesario, Vegeta lo vio. Encajado por encima de él en un pequeño agujero había algo azul parpadeando.

Eso tenía que ser su dispositivo. ¿Cómo demonios lo pasó por alto? Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. Lo llegó a encontrar, ahora lo que necesitaba era liberarlo, luego liberarse él mismo y terminar por largarse de allí. Vegeta se apoderó del mango de su dispositivo tan fuerte como pudo y tiró; aun así, este no cedió. Entonces, puso ambos pies contra la pared y se echó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza bruta que poseía. Después de diez segundos liberó el mango, nada más que un mango, no obstante, no había equivocación en la luz azul parpadeando al final del mismo.

El príncipe volvió su atención a la cadena que lo sujetaba. En su desesperación se armó de valor y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo a su tobillo para romperlo. La cara se le puso roja mientras trataba de no respirar, luego terminó el trabajo rompiendo su pie para no correr riesgos. El dolor se disparó por toda la pierna y subió a su columna vertebral, Vegeta no logró evitar el siseo instintivo que se escapó por su nariz. Retiró la cerradura de su tobillo lo más rápido posible y comenzó a nadar con desesperación hacia arriba.

Notó un movimiento rápido debajo de él y supo que alguien también estaba nadando hacia la superficie. Pero cuanto más se esforzaba, peor era la presión en sus pulmones que lo hacían sentir como si fueran a estallar dentro de su cuerpo. En contra de su voluntad, sus brazadas se hicieron más lentas y poco a poco comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Jhainer alcanzó al príncipe unos cuantos segundos después; al darse cuenta de que el otro adolescente no iba a hacerlo por sí mismo, enganchó su brazo alrededor del pecho de Vegeta por detrás y los impulsó a ambos de regreso con su poderosa cola. Medio minuto más tarde, atravesaron la superficie del agua oscura.

Jhainer jadeó desesperado en busca de aire y ni bien pudo volver a respirar, nadó de vuelta hacia la orilla, tirando a Vegeta junto con él. Cuando llegó allí, arrojó al adolescente saiyayín cojo a la tierra usando un brazo y luego salió él mismo. Vegeta sin darse cuenta rodó hasta estar boca abajo, él comenzó a escupir y a toser, su cuerpo empapado tembló por la exposición al frío.

—Lo siento, chicos, no hay puntos para el segundo y tercer lugar. —Manzín se mofó antes de reírse. Jhainer lo miró furioso mientras lentamente se paraba.

—Eres un maldito cobarde, Manzín —siseó Jhainer a través de sus dientes afilados—. ¡Me atacaste por detrás cuando trataba de liberar mi dispositivo!

—Prestar más atención, Trikan. —Dodoria se rio entre dientes—. Las reglas que Zabón te dio era que no se podía atacar a los demás _fuera de los entrenamientos y competiciones._ Yo no di ninguna regla para esta competencia, solo dije que quien quiera que regresara primero con su dispositivo ganaría. Aunque Cui regresó antes que nadie, no tenía nada. Manzín fue el siguiente con su dispositivo, así que Manzín gana y ahora está adelante por un punto. Felicidades, chico.

—Gracias —dijo Manzín, sus ojos brillaron azules otra vez al mismo tiempo que sonreía triunfante. No parecía perturbado en lo absoluto por el frío, a pesar de que él también estaba empapado.

—Todos ustedes tienen un breve descanso, pero no se vistan, permanezcan como están. Comenzaremos el día de entrenamiento dentro de poco. —Hizo saber Dodoria y se apartó con la intención de buscar un pequeño recipiente que tenía a un lado, lleno de alimentos y bebidas calientes solo para él.

Manzín se alejó hacia su hermano que ya lo esperaba para felicitarlo. Sentado a un lado se hallaba Cui, él parecía enojado de ser el único ahora sin un arma. De los cuatro, era el peor en contener la respiración y por lo tanto, estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Jhainer hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se sentaba con cautela e inspeccionó la herida al costado de su abdomen que Manzín le había infligido. Era un corte profundo y sangre color azul oscuro goteaba de ella.

Entre tanto, Raditz y Nappa estaban agachados junto a un Vegeta tirado de espaldas. Si estuvieran solos, hubieran tratado de cubrir al joven príncipe con algo para darle calor, que era lo que necesitaba de un modo urgente. Ya había comenzado a formarse hielo en su cola y su cabello, y lucía anormalmente pálido. Pero ofrecerle ayuda ahora donde otros podían ver era una pésima idea, una que podría incurrir en la ira de Vegeta después, así que no hicieron más que mirar como el príncipe empezaba a ponerse en pie con lentitud.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó aturdido, entrecerrando los ojos hacia sus compañeros saiyayíns.

—Manzín ganó, él tiene un punto ahora —respondió Nappa—. Jhainer te sacó.

—Maldita sea. —Vegeta se quejó, sentado ahora. Él sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse el exceso de agua como si fuera un animal y luego elevó su ki tanto como pudo para calentarse un poco. Apenas ayudó. Estaba congelado y era incapaz de detener sus temblores. Mirando hacia abajo, se estremeció ante la visión de su pie derecho. Se encontraba muy hinchado a pesar del frío y era una mezcla enferma de rojo y azul. Dudó que sería capaz de meterlo al interior de su bota. Con cautela, levanto el pie hasta ponerlo sobre su rodilla izquierda e inspeccionó el daño—. Manzín me atrapó como a un jodido idiota cuando no lo veía. Fui un estúpido, debería haberlo esperado —gruñó sin saber si estaba más enfadado con Manzín o consigo mismo—. Tenían cadenas ahí abajo.

—Sí, su hermano se jactó de darle esa información y además, Manzín también hirió a Jhainer. Parece que su hermano le dio un muy buen consejo sobre cómo jugar esto— añadió Nappa molesto.

—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta, tocando su pie fracturado con los dedos y estremeciéndose—. Está bien, todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer.

—Entonces, ¿qué sacaste? —preguntó Raditz, sentándose ahora al lado del príncipe—. Manzín tiene una capa de invisibilidad.

Vegeta bajó la mirada hacia su mano izquierda que todavía agarraba el mango que había liberado. Le tomó algo de esfuerzo relajar su puño lo suficiente para examinarlo. No ayudó que sus manos estuvieran temblando por el frío. El joven príncipe frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta un par de veces. Era un mango metálico negro con una luz azul parpadeante en la punta. Lo sacudió, lo apretó, intentó presionar la punta, pero no pasó nada.

—¿Qué clase de maldita arma es esta?, ¿se supone que debo tirarle esto a mi enemigo y esperar que lo mate o algo? —Se burló.

—Todos tienen el mismo aspecto —interrumpió Jhainer. Vegeta lo miró, sin saber qué hacer con el muchacho que lo salvó. Estaba agradecido de estar vivo, aunque no agradecido de ser salvado, así que no dijo nada mientras lo miraba irritado. Si el joven Trikan se sintió molestó por la falta de agradecimiento, no lo mostró. Se puso de cuclillas y les enseñó a los saiyayíns lo que había recuperado—. Mira. Se parece al tuyo, Vegeta, excepto que el mío tiene una luz blanca. Si lo mantengo apretado e imaginó a dónde quiero ir...

Jhainer apretó el mango y desapareció. Todos los saiyanyíns parpadearon y luego saltaron del susto cuando Jhainer reapareció de repente justo detrás de Nappa.

—Es un teletransportador —dijo extendiendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Tienes que jugar con él y averiguar lo que hace el tuyo, pero definitivamente hace algo.

—Hmm.

En ese momento Dodoria les gritó para que se alinearan. El príncipe se obligó a pararse y trató de descansar su peso sobre el pie derecho con mucho cuidado. Como no pudo, levitó hasta que estuvo en la línea y poco a poco descendió sobre la pierna izquierda. Él y Cui se estremecían a ojos vista de tanto frío que sentían, por más que trataban de ponerlo bajo control. Jhainer no era capaz de pararse del todo debido a la herida en su costado combinado con la paliza que había recibido temprano en la mañana de Zabón; las marcas seguían frescas en su espalda escamosa. Se vio forzado a colocar una mano sobre esta para mantener el sangrado bajo control. Solo Manzín permanecía de pie con facilidad, pero el hielo comenzaba a asentarse en el vello de su cuerpo. Las partes que no estaban cubiertas —sobre todo su rostro, sus manos y sus pies— empezaban a ponerse blancas.

Dodoria los examinó a todos mientras bebía algo caliente de una pequeña taza de madera, luego se rio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Parece que todos ustedes han atravesado el infierno y ni siquiera hemos comenzado! —les gritó en un tono burlón. Hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago—. Muy bien, niños. Es el momento de ver lo que han conseguido. Cada uno va a aprender a utilizar sus nuevos dispositivos de batalla y les enseñaré una nueva técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto solo va a seguir siendo más y más frío hoy, así que mejor aprenden a aguantarlo y arreglárselas como puedan. —Vegeta resopló con sorna, atrayendo la atención de Dodoria—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme, niño mono?

El príncipe gruñó.

—Me gustaría verte lidiar con este frío, gorda masa de manteca de cerd…

Dodoria se movió demasiado rápido para que Vegeta lo siguiera, pero el dolor que de inmediato se encendió por su pierna derecha fue intenso. El joven saiyayín se desplomó, instintivamente agarró su pie roto y se mordió el labio para no gritar; olvidó que su labio inferior estaba muy desgarrado por su lucha con Manzín bajo el agua. Rodó hecho un ovillo y presionó su cara palpitante contra la fría sustancia negra del suelo deseando que el insoportable dolor en su pie se detuviera.

—Solo te ganarás una peor paliza de Zabón, niño —dijo Dodoria con indiferencia, ya de regreso donde había estado parado—. La próxima vez que me faltes al respeto, te mataré yo mismo. El señor Frízer podrá tener una debilidad por ti, pero yo no. Ahora levántate, antes de que me asegure que nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Este, ¿Dodoria? —Cui llamó haciendo señas torpes—. No tengo una de esas cosas mecánicas... ¿voy a conseguir una?

—Claro, chico cara de pescado. Salta de nuevo y consigue uno tú mismo. Ahora, todos ustedes vengan aquí.

Por más que lo intentó, Vegeta apenas pudo mantener el ritmo del entrenamiento que siguió. El frío viento era implacable y este sobre su húmedo cuerpo medio desnudo, lo entumecía y desaceleraba. Él encontró que era cada vez más y más difícil centrarse en lo que Dodoria le decía, incluso cuando estaba justo en su cara explicando algo. La fatiga era abrumadora y en el instante en que empezó a sentirse caliente, supo que el frío ya lo afectaba. El príncipe apenas podía mantener su agarre sobre su arma cuando Dodoria le gritó al oído que la usara. _Potenciador de Ki_ ,eso es lo que era, diseñado para enseñarle más disciplina con la manipulación de su ki. Pero, a pesar de que intentó seguir las instrucciones de cómo usarlo, no salía nada de este. Por último, frustrado, el adolescente gruñó que era un pedazo roto de mierda.

Dodoria entonces se lo quitó de la mano y dirigió el mango hacia los otros participantes que estaban practicando nuevas técnicas de lucha. Tres hebras de brillante ki color naranja surgieron del dispositivo como si fueran cuerdas. Las cuerdas ki se dispararon en un torbellino y se apoderaron de Jhainer, Manzín y Cui por el cuello, levantándolos sin esfuerzo y arrojándolos a los tres de nuevo en la fría agua oscura, a casi treinta metros de distancia. Vegeta pasó algún tiempo tratando de reproducir la demostración, sin ningún resultado.

Terminaron el día con peleas. En este punto, todos estaban agotados. Incluso Manzín alcanzó los límites de lo que su cuerpo podía protegerlo y ahora temblaba visiblemente. Vegeta había perdido la capacidad de concentrarse aun en la más simple de las tareas. La respiración de Cui salía entrecortada y le castañeteaban los dientes. Jhainer apenas podía estar de pie, las heridas que le dieron Zabón y Manzín empeoraban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Las peleas se hicieron demasiado lentas incluso si Dodoria les gritaba que se movieran más rápido, pero no podían. Al final, cuando Jhainer y Manzín necesitaron más de quince segundos para volver a levantarse después de chocar entre sí durante una pelea, Dodoria ya había visto suficiente.

—¡Muy bien, terminamos! —gritó Dodoria por último—. ¡Cada uno de ustedes es una maldita vergüenza, no son capaces de manejar un poco de frío! Tendrán suerte si no le digo al señor Frízer que disuelva el equipo de clasificación para el rango de este ciclo solar, porque ninguno de ustedes merece ser un hombre con rango. Todos preséntense aquí mañana a las 070X para el entrenamiento y no lleguen tarde. Lárguense.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas aliviado. Mañana estaría avergonzado de no durar más tiempo, pero hoy solo quería largarse de ese infierno. Su habitación en la base de Frízer no era lujosa, sin embargo, estaba caliente y en este momento sonaba como a cielo puro. Raditz y Nappa llegaron a su lado poco después, Raditz sostenía sus guantes, botas y armadura. El príncipe no se resistió cuando lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie ni se resistió cuando ellos pusieron sus manos sobre las suyas, tratando de calentarle los dedos que tenían un color azul oscuro en las puntas, a pesar de que no se veían ni remotamente tan mal como sus pies.

—Te llevaremos a un tanque de regeneración y nos haremos cargo de todo. Zabón dijo que estarían funcionando toda noche, así que no creo que haya ningún problema —le informó Nappa.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, sin procesar nada de eso. Él entendió lo esencial en el momento que tomó vuelo y no pensó en lo absoluto, Raditz y Nappa lo seguían. En algún lugar del camino, su vista comenzó a desvanecerse. Lo último que recordó antes de desmayarse fue a Nappa arrojándolo sobre su espalda y sentir al más viejo saiyayín elevar su ki para calentarlo.

Cuando el príncipe despertó más tarde esa noche, estaba acostado sobre una mesa dentro de la sala médica, cubierto con una manta gris gruesa y vestido con un uniforme seco y caliente. Los tanques de regeneración se ubicaban en la habitación contigua, pero ese cuarto se utilizaba para el trabajo preliminar, para cuidar de los problemas de salud inmediatos si todos los tanques permanecían ocupados. Vegeta frunció el ceño, arrojó a un lado la manta y se sentó lentamente. Su pantalón estaba remangado hasta arriba de sus rodillas, lo que le permitió examinar sus pies. Ya no tenían ese enfermo tono azul más y ahora estaban cubiertos con una loción curativa que al parecer logró hacer el truco, aunque su pie todavía lucía muy mal. Por lo visto no había loción para eso.

Vegeta levantó la mirada en el instante que la puerta que conducía a los tanques de regeneración se abrió y elevó una ceja al ver emerger a Jhainer. El muchacho Trikan tenía un grueso vendaje alrededor de su lado y los latigazos de Zabón en su espalda estaban cubiertos con un gel de curación. Su cola azul azotaba furiosa mientras ponía su atención en Vegeta.

—No seremos curados esta noche —le dijo Jhainer sin rodeos. A pesar de que no tenía una pupila, Vegeta vio la rabia en el blanco del ojo—. Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones hasta la próxima asignación o hasta el entrenamiento de mañana, porque permanecer aquí no tiene sentido.

—Ya lo veremos —gruñó Vegeta, forzándose a sí mismo a pararse sobre sus pies. Él cojeó y empujó a Jhainer fuera de su camino—. Se supone que seremos sanados después de los entrenamientos. No voy a ir mañana con un maldito pie roto.

—Vegeta... —le advirtió Jhainer en un tono suave. Él solo apartó la mirada y suspiró ya que el príncipe irrumpió de todos modos.

Vegeta se congeló al ver lo que le dio la bienvenida. Había ocho tanques de regeneración allí y todos se encontraban llenos de fluidos y de soldados. Ellos en lugar del fluido azul de curación, estaban sumergidos en un líquido verde. Confundido, el joven príncipe frunció el ceño e ignoró su instinto de alejarse mientras cojeaba hacia la capsula más cercana para ver mejor.

Se echó hacia atrás cuando un hombre en el interior se sacudió en espasmos ante su acercamiento. Una mano salió disparada en dirección de Vegeta y el príncipe de inmediato se apartó cojeando del alcance de una potencial explosión de ki, pero nada vino nunca. Se acercó más otra vez. De repente Vegeta se sintió enfermo al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría.

El hombre no estaba siendo curado, estaba siendo desintegrado vivo con ácido. Tenía la mayor parte de la piel ya disuelta y sus desesperados ojos se fijaron en él, como si pidieran ayuda. Vegeta había visto cosas horribles en su vida, aunque nunca nada como esto. Tragando saliva, el príncipe exploró los otros tanques y vio que también todos estaban llenos de soldados siendo lentamente disueltos hasta la muerte. Debieron haberles mentido, diciéndoles que iban a ser sanados. Era cobarde, incluso para sus estándares.

Su estómago se revolvió con abrumadoras náuseas al mirar de nuevo al primer hombre que aún estaba consciente, a pesar de que ahora exhibía algunos huesos. Debieron haber sido administrados con fuertes paralizadores a través de sus máscaras para evitar mucho movimiento. El joven saiyayín hizo contacto visual con él y vio una expresión de desesperación y agonía que lo perseguiría por años en sus sueños.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, solo para chocar directo con Zabón.

—No se supone que estés aquí. ¿Necesitas algo príncipe mono? —preguntó Zabón. Vegeta al instante lo negó. De ninguna maldita manera se metería en un tanque en el corto plazo; lidiar con su pie roto y sus otras heridas de repente ya no fue un problema. Los ojos de Zabón se estrecharon al mirar los tanques.

—Estos hombres son los últimos de aquellos que obtuvieron una puntuación por debajo del cuarenta por ciento esta mañana. Todos eran altamente suicidas, solo les estamos dando lo que querían —explicó con indiferencia. Le dio una palmada a Vegeta en el hombro, haciendo que el joven saiyayín se encoja de repugnancia ante el contacto—. Sin embargo, estoy bastante contento de encontrarme contigo, Vegeta. Dodoria me dice que esperas una paliza por llegar tarde y fanfarronear hoy. Ya sabes a dónde ir, así que espérame en diez minutos.

Vegeta asintió y luego observó cómo Zabón salía. Echó un vistazo otra vez a los tanques con una mueca, ya que comenzaban a ponerse más y más ensangrentados. Se sintió enfermo de nuevo y medio arrastrando los pies, medio cojeando, salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo manejar.

Jhainer todavía estaba junto a la puerta, apoyado contra la pared cuando Vegeta apareció.

—El trabajador médico me dijo que esperara hasta que fueran liberados los tanques y que lo más probable, eso sería en un largo tiempo —explicó—. Cuando salió, fui a ver por qué tendría que esperar tanto. Intenté sacarlos, pero...

Jhainer se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Vegeta miró hacia el piso. Hubo un tenso silencio por un momento mientras cada adolescente contemplaba la sombría situación en la habitación de al lado y cuan fácilmente podían haber estado allí. Por último, Vegeta levantó la mirada y los dos hicieron contacto visual.

—¿Manzín te atacó también? —preguntó, ansioso por dejar de pensar en eso.

—Sí, el muy cobarde —murmuró Jhainer en voz baja frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca lo vi venir.

—Escucha... con respecto a tu oferta anterior... —Vegeta comenzó a hablar torpemente. Él apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta—. Tal vez tener un aliado no sería la peor decisión que podría tomar.

Jhainer sonrió de un modo burlón.

—Sin duda podrías tomar peores decisiones, saiyayín.

—Es nula y sin efecto si estamos en competencia directa, solo para que quede claro.

—Bien por mí.

—Bien —asintió Vegeta y luego volvió a mirar a la puerta—. Vas a esperar hasta que ellos terminen… de... usar los tanques?

—Todavía no estoy seguro, ¿y tú?

—No. —El príncipe guardó para sí el hecho de que no confiaba en que alguien no le diera el mismo destino que a los de la habitación de al lado—. Parece que es mi turno para una paliza.

—Tal vez si no fanfarronearas tanto, no las conseguirías tan a menudo.

Vegeta soltó una risita y acto seguido, comenzó a cojear alejándose.

—Fanfarronear es la única diversión que puedo tener, Trikan.

Jhainer resopló y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja en su lengua materna sobre cuán loco estaba el otro muchacho. Vegeta no le prestó atención mientras lentamente iba cojeando a recibir su castigo de Zabón.

Al mismo tiempo, esperaba que esta alianza con Jhainer no resultara ser un error.


	5. Capítulo 5: Devolviendo El Golpe

**Capítulo V**

 **Devolviendo el golpe**

Raditz y Nappa estaban de pie, uno al lado del otro, mirando al adolescente tendido frente a ellos. Vegeta dormía inconsciente en su cama y se veía en las peores condiciones. Su rostro tenía un aspecto pálido y la piel de su espalda había sido gravemente desgarrada por su sesión con Zabón; partes llenas de ampollas la surcaban debido al látigo de fuego. A pesar de que ambos utilizaron sus uniformes de repuesto para absorber el sangrado como siempre lo hacían, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El príncipe solo se curaría si descansaba o si se metía en un tanque, ninguna de las opciones era posible por el momento.

Raditz finalmente encaró a Nappa.

—Bueno, yo lo hice la última vez, es tu turno ahora.

Nappa resopló.

—¿Estás loco? Ni lo sueñes, hazlo tú.

—¿Y si Vegeta me mata? —Raditz soltó una risa burlona—. De ninguna manera, calvo. Lo hice la última vez y no lo volveré a hacer de nuevo.

—¡No te lo pido, te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Hazlo o te mataré yo mismo, tercera clase! —gruñó Nappa de forma amenazadora.

Él y Raditz se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, antes de que el último volviera a posar sus ojos en Vegeta, frunciendo el ceño enojado mientras lo hacía. ¡Oh!, cómo odiaba ser el más débil del grupo. Refunfuñando entre dientes, se inclinó y extendió su brazo para sacudir el hombro del adolescente.

—Vegeta —llamó en voz alta. El príncipe no se movió, así que Raditz le sacudió el hombro con más fuerza—. Oye, tienes que levantarte, a menos que quieras llegar tarde otra vez.

Vegeta exhaló y luego se movió lo suficiente como para volver la cabeza lejos de ellos. Raditz y Nappa intercambiaron un vistazo. Por un lado, ambos simpatizaban con su príncipe, Vegeta estaba en una edad crítica para los hombres saiyayíns y necesitaba mucho más alimento y descanso del que recibía. Pero, desde otra perspectiva, si lo dejaban llegar tarde, entonces no solo Vegeta sería castigado de nuevo, sino que los dos sufrirían también a manos del príncipe iracundo.

—¿Bueno, qué estás esperando? —presionó Nappa, mirando expectante a su compañero saiyayín. Raditz gimió por dentro y observó a Vegeta. Él apretó los dientes y oró a quienquiera que fuera capaz de estar escuchando para que no lo matara por esto.

Antes de que pudiera perder el valor, se agachó y agarró la flácida cola de Vegeta, rápidamente la envolvió un par de veces alrededor de su puño y tiró con fuerza.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de inmediato al levantarse de un salto. Sin vacilar, el príncipe se dio la vuelta y estrelló un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago de Raditz, sin siquiera procesar lo que había sucedido. Raditz se dobló y cayó de rodillas, tosiendo y jadeando por aire. Solo le tomó un par de segundos a Vegeta atar los cabos sueltos mientras envolvía su cola alrededor de su cintura y la ajustaba bien. Raditz trató de defenderse en vano, pero no logró detenerlo de asestarle una feroz patada en la cara con el talón de su pie bueno, rompiéndole la nariz y el scouter con el impacto.

—Intentarlo de nuevo y te garantizo que va a ser la última puta cosa que hagas —gruñó Vegeta enojado.

—Le dije al débil que no te despertara de esa manera —resopló Nappa. Tirado en el piso y ahora luchando por respirar, Raditz le lanzó una mirada de odio puro. Nappa se rio y luego regresó su atención hacia el saiyayín más joven en la habitación—. Dodoria vino no hace mucho, dice que Frízer te quiere tan pronto como puedas vestirte e ir allá.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda a Raditz, quien se levantaba muy despacio. El príncipe se llevó la mano atrás con cautela para tocar uno de los profundos cortes. Retiró la mano y vio sangre fresca manchando sus dedos. Él no era ajeno a este tipo de lesiones, aunque por lo general, le permitían recuperarse en un tanque después. Al terminar su castigo, no obstante, Zabón le informó que tomaría algún tiempo desinfectar los tanques de regeneración y que Frízer aún debía decidir si solo querría deshacerse de ellos y ordenar que se construyan unos nuevos. Cuando echó una ojeada a su pie roto, el cual estaba más hinchado que la noche anterior, Vegeta supo que tenía un duro trabajo frente a él si no se curaba pronto.

—¿Qué hora es? —exigió cojeando hacia su equipo a fin de alistarse.

—060X, tiempo suficiente para que te reúnas con Frízer y no llegues tarde al entrenamiento —respondió Nappa, acercándose a Raditz. Con una mano, levantó sin ninguna dificultad al otro saiyayín.

Vegeta se vistió a toda prisa, a pesar de que cada movimiento hacía que su espalda ardiera. Fue especialmente malo en el momento que cubrió su piel con el spandex de la parte superior de su uniforme. Ignorando el dolor tanto como pudo, se volvió hacia sus compañeros, haciendo un ademán de desconectar con la mano. Nappa apagó su scouter a la par que Raditz reajustaba su nariz rota.

—Ni bien regrese de mi reunión con Frízer, quiero que ambos me tengan listo un informe de exploración completo de la galaxia número veintitrés en el sector norte —ordenó Vegeta una vez que tiró de sus guantes—. Solo díganle al técnico que es para una misión de purga. El tonto no lo cuestionará, él les dará todo, pero solo quiero saber sobre el planeta Trika.

—¿... el planeta natal de Jhainer? —preguntó Nappa con el ceño fruncido debido a la confusión—. ¿Piensas purgarlo, Vegeta?

—No, nada de eso. Jhainer y yo ahora tenemos una alianza y quiero saber más sobre sus antecedentes. Comenzaremos por investigar su planeta —explicó Vegeta mientras se apoyaba contra la pared para meter su pie herido en la bota. Después de varios intentos fallidos haciéndolo con suavidad, el príncipe terminó por tirar de esta, obligando a su pie a acomodarse por sí mismo. Él apretó los dientes cuando una ola de dolor se precipitó por su pierna. Incapaz de soportarlo, abrió la bota con su ki por la zona del empeine para darle al pie un respiro.

—Iremos a encargarnos de eso, ¿no es así? —dijo Nappa mirando al tercer saiyayín en la habitación. Raditz solo gruñó su acuerdo y limpió la sangre de su cara. No era como si tuviera más alternativas.

—Bien. —Vegeta se puso su scouter y luego cojeó hacia la puerta—. ¿Dodoria dijo lo que quería Frízer de mí?

—No, aunque no parecía ser un verdadero apuro. Es probable que no le importe si llegas tarde al entrenamiento de nuevo —comentó Nappa en un tono amargo mientras él y Raditz seguían al príncipe fuera de la habitación.

—Hmmm —gruñó Vegeta—. Vayan y consíganlo, quiero esa información tan pronto como sea posible.

Nappa asintió y se alejó por la derecha con Raditz siguiéndolo, Vegeta se dirigió a la izquierda. El príncipe estaba haciendo su habitual movimiento de caminar, a pesar de que sutilmente levitaba unos pocos centímetros cada vez que ponía su pie roto hacia adelante. Para cualquier persona que no prestara mucha atención, el caminar pasaba como normal, lo cual era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Aquí en espacio abierto, era básico no mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Aun así, el joven saiyayín no pudo evitar el sudor frío que escapaba de su cuerpo al dirigirse a la oficina de Frízer. Su espalda y su pie estaban muy dañados, y todavía se sentía algo malhumorado por su primera sesión de entrenamiento con Dodoria. Todo lo que quería hacer era acostarse y dormir. Por desgracia, su día solo comenzaba.

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las salas de reuniones conectadas a la oficina de Frízer, el tirano estaba sentado con toda tranquilidad en la cabecera de una larga mesa holográfica, supervisando una reunión política. Ambos lados de la mesa estaban repletas de alienígenas y todos parecían sombríos e incómodos. Había un vaso de bebida puesto cuidadosamente en su lugar ante cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, nadie excepto Frízer tocaba su copa.

Por último, una encorvada bestia alienígena de pelaje blanco con un enorme ojo sangriento ocupando la mayor parte de su rostro se atrevió romper el silencio. Su voz salió áspera por el miedo.

—Usted dijo que podría darnos el control de nuestro planeta de nuevo... pero aún no dice lo que quiere a cambio.

Frízer se rio entre dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento de levitación.

—Bueno, ya que lo ha solicitado de un modo tan cortés, querido Truben, se lo diré; es simple, quiero su lealtad. Verán, su planeta Pilaz tiene cosas de gran valor para mí: la mejor tecnología en este lado de la galaxia, algunos impresionantes combatientes muy talentosos, una ubicación privilegiada para la repoblación y es la esquina de varias galaxias diferentes. Asumo que con su lealtad, recibiré el resto de esos maravillosos recursos cada vez que lo solicite. A cambio, haré que mis hombres aniquilen a los enemigos que han invadido y esclavizado su planeta, y garantizo que siempre brindaré protección en caso de un evento similar en el futuro.

—¿Y si decimos que no? —El alienígena más pequeño sentado frente a Truben lo desafió. Él era incluso más pequeño que Frízer, aunque sin duda, lo superaba en edad. Al igual que Truben, solo tenía un gran ojo rojo en la cara, pero habían afilados picos negros en la parte superior de su cabeza destacando sobre su pelaje blanco.

Todo el mundo lo miró en estado de shock por su pregunta atrevida y Truben le ofreció una fulminante mirada antes de volverse hacia el tirano.

—Disculpe a Felsin, señor Frízer. Es un anciano…

—Oh, no hay necesidad de disculpas. —Frízer desestimó lo que oyó con un movimiento indiferente de la mano antes de activar su scouter—. Las preocupaciones de Felsin son legítimas y estoy seguro de que él no es el único con tales pensamientos. Dichas inquietudes merecen una respuesta... —Su transmisión fue recogida—. ¿Zabón?

La voz de Zabón apareció de inmediato.

—¿Sí, señor Frízer?

—¿Ya llegó el muchacho?

—Sí, él está esperando.

—Maravilloso, que pase.

—En seguida.

Cinco segundos más tarde, Vegeta entró en la sala de reuniones a paso lento. Aparte de su muy desgarrado labio inferior que no había sanado y el sudor brillando por su rostro y cuello, el príncipe no parecía sentir ningún malestar físico. Levitó solo lo suficiente para aparentar estar caminando y se detuvo a una distancia segura.

—Mi señor, usted me convocó —gruñó Vegeta, inclinando la cabeza en fingido respeto y perdiendo las miradas horrorizadas en los rostros de los alienígenas.

—Ponte de pie justo aquí, quiero que nuestros huéspedes te vean. —Frízer observó los movimientos del saiyayín y luego hizo unos chasquidos irritados con la lengua—. Te dije de _pie_ ; no levites, mono estúpido.

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula cerrada cuando logró caminar, era incapaz de ocultar su mala y dolorosa cojera. Se acercó al lado derecho de Frízer y se volvió hacia los otros alienígenas en la habitación. El joven príncipe frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que le devolvían la mirada. Había reconocimiento, miedo y… ¿pesar?, ¿lástima? Su labio se crispó y sus ojos se oscurecieron por el odio.

—Caballeros —dijo Frízer en un tono alegre, inclinándose hacia Vegeta para agarrar el hombro del adolescente, como un padre a punto de mostrar a su hijo favorito—. Permítanme presentarles a uno de mis más jóvenes y mejores hombres. El nombre de este muchacho es Vegeta y lo he criado como si fuera mi propio hijo. Él es el último príncipe sobreviviente de la poderosa raza saiyayín y al día de hoy es un hombre preliminar al rango en mi ejército galáctico. Si tiene éxito en los próximos ciclos lunares, será un hombre calificado en toda su amplitud.

Se intercambiaron miradas en la mesa antes de que todos los ojos se volvieran hacia el príncipe siendo presentado. Vegeta se sintió incómodo con toda la atención, no estaba seguro incluso de lo que hacía allí. Su mejor suposición era que se le iba a ordenar matar a todos en la sala. Si ese era el caso, él prefería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Diles lo que le pasó a tu planeta, Vegeta —ordenó Frízer, ganándose una ojeada cautelosa del príncipe adolescente. El tirano le sonrió para alentarlo—. Vamos, muchacho, comparte tu historia. Es muy fascinante.

Vegeta se sintió más incómodo que nunca al volver la vista hacia adelante. Algunas de las miradas en los rostros de los hombres que lo observaban expresaban que ya conocían la verdad. Sus ojos se posaron en la pared del fondo y murmuró:

—Mi planeta natal fue destruido por un meteorito hace casi diez ciclos solares en el calendario Cold. Solo tres de nosotros sobrevivimos.

—¡Cuan trágico! ¡Un meteorito destruyó el planeta de una de las razas guerreras más poderosas que el universo haya visto jamás! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar de semejante cosa? —cuestionó Frízer con fingida perplejidad. Él apretó el hombro de Vegeta con tanta fuerza que su armadura comenzó a deformarse y dolor apareció en el rostro del joven príncipe. El tirano apenas se dio cuenta ya que hacía contacto visual con todos los sentados frente a él, mostrando una amenaza clara en sus ojos—. Solo el cielo sabe que planeta será el siguiente en ser golpeado por un meteorito...

—Está bien. —El anciano alienígena llamado Felsin cedió en voz baja. El agarre de Frízer a Vegeta se relajó y el príncipe se sintió aliviado, y sospechoso. Frunció el ceño enojado mientras miraba al tirano por el rabillo del ojo cuando Felsin continuó—. Nosotros aceptamos su oferta y le ofrecemos nuestra lealtad.

—Magnífico, tenemos un trato, entonces —respondió Frízer con una amplia sonrisa. Vegeta intentó salir, pero el agarre de Frízer se tensó sobre su hombro de nuevo—. Por favor, reúnanse con Zabón a su salida, él se encargará de la logística. Gracias a todos por venir y espero con interés una relación rentable por muchos ciclos solares en el futuro.

El joven saiyayín aguardó a que la mayor parte de los alienígenas se hubieran ido para finalmente volver a hablar.

—Si eso es todo, señor Frízer, ¿me puedo retirar? Prefiero no llegar tarde al entrenamiento otra vez.

—Benevolencia, siempre apurado. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento para consultarte y ver cómo lo está haciendo mi príncipe mono favorito? —preguntó Frízer de un modo cordial, liberando su agarre del príncipe para alcanzar su bebida. Su asiento de levitación apenas si giró cuando se enfrentó al adolescente junto a él—. Ahora bien, Dodoria me dice que Manzín ya está adelante en las competiciones y que ha ganado el primer punto. Tenía la sensación de que fracasarías en esto, Vegeta, ya que es lo único que sabes hacer; sin embargo, me sorprende ver que estes fallando tan temprano en el proceso.

Vegeta se mordió la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte para extraerse sangre y no decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Con una mirada que podría haber matado, respondió de manera uniforme.

—Apenas hemos comenzado, no he fracasado hasta que otro obtenga el rango.

—Tal vez, pero Manzín es más fuerte que tú, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

El príncipe gruñó.

—Es apenas…

—Sí o no —interrumpió Frízer. Vegeta cayó en un amargo silencio, su rostro enrojeció por la creciente ira y resentimiento. El tirano soltó una risita y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida—. Sí, eso es lo que pensaba. Ves, mi mascota, la fuerza lo es todo. Sin mi fuerza, no me obedecerías; sin _tu_ fuerza, tus hombres no te obedecerían. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Mis hombres me obedecen porque soy su príncipe…

—Oh, vamos, Vegeta, sé que todavía eres un niño, pero no seas tan _ingenuo_. Ellos te obedecen a causa de tu fuerza superior y porque los matarías si no lo hacen. No confundas el instinto de autoconservación con la lealtad. —Vegeta miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido por el pensamiento. Trató tanto como pudo ocultarlo, no obstante, era obvio que esa idea había pasado por su cabeza antes. Frízer sonrió y continuó—. Ahora, Manzín es mayor que tú, tiene más experiencia y es más fuerte, lo que le permitió ganar el primer punto y eso te coloca en desventaja.

—No es nada que no pueda superar —afirmó Vegeta lleno de confianza.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Vegeta. Ahora, dado que tus padres están bien muertos y no hay nadie más en tu vida para darte un asesoramiento y orientación de calidad sobre lo que nos depara el futuro... excepto yo. No suelo hacer esto, pero porque eres como un hijo para mí, con mucho gusto te daré ese consejo —le informó Frízer, haciendo una pausa en espera de recibir una señal de agradecimiento.

El príncipe bajó la cabeza, pese a que el pelaje de su cola se erizó debido a la creciente rabia.

—Le agradecería mucho eso, señor Frízer. —Fue lo que terminó por salir a través de sus dientes apretados.

Satisfecho, Frízer continuó.

—Solo los más fuertes consiguen pasar el entrenamiento y las competiciones en el equipo de calificación para el rango, y no me refiero al más fuerte físicamente. Te haré saber, muchacho, que el ganador no siempre es el hombre con el mayor nivel de poder, sino que s _iempre_ es el más inteligente, el que aprovecha la oportunidad y crea la propia donde no existe. Es el hombre que está dispuesto a encadenar a otro bajo el agua y dejar que se ahogue solo para ganar el primer punto.

La cabeza de Vegeta se levantó de golpe por la sorpresa.

—¿Usted sabe de eso?

Frízer sonrió con superioridad.

—Mono tonto, sé _todo_ lo que pasa aquí, en particular con este equipo actual ya que como es más joven de lo normal, estoy muy intrigado en ver cómo se desarrolla todo.

—Fue una jugada sucia por parte de Manzín —gruñó Vegeta—. ¡El maldito casi me mató!

—Que temperamento, pero que _temperamento —_ rio Frízer—. Eso es de lo que estoy hablando, muchacho. Abre los ojos y mira el panorama completo. La maniobra de Manzín fue brillante y ese es el tipo de hombre que se levantará rápidamente de las filas. La pregunta ahora es, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh? No contestes en este instante, piensa en ello.

El joven príncipe asintió con la cabeza y refunfuño.

—Sí, señor Frízer.

—Ahora ve a atender tus asuntos —ordenó el tirano—. Estaré ansioso de escuchar acerca de tu progreso. Retírate.

Vegeta se inclinó con respeto y luego se dio la vuelta, cojeando fuera de allí con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Habría preferido golpes en los momentos en que Frízer solo quería tener "charlas" con él. Pero, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que él estaba en lo cierto. Sin duda iba a necesitar utilizar su inteligencia si quería ganar su rango. El tirano era muchas cosas, tonto no era una de ellas. Gradualmente, su ira comenzó a apagarse y empezó a pensar en la mejor manera de abordar el entrenamiento de hoy. Levantó el brazo hasta su scouter, revisó la hora y sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que todavía le quedaba hasta el entrenamiento.

Poco después, el príncipe estaba golpeando una puerta metálica ubicada en un largo pasillo. Unos segundos más tarde, esa puerta se abrió y Jhainer apareció delante de él con un aspecto cansado. Era evidente que el joven Trikan había estado durmiendo, vestía solo su pantalón de uniforme, su scouter y se veía medio despierto.

—¿Qué pasa, saiyayín? —preguntó Jhainer mientras comprobaba la hora en su scouter. Parecía menos satisfecho con el resultado de lo que sonó—. El entrenamiento no comienza todavía.

—Lo sé —respondió Vegeta, entrando en el interior a pesar de que nunca fue invitado. Examinó la habitación, esta era igual a la suya, excepto que un tercio de su tamaño. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en algunos restos de sangre Trikan en la cama de Jhainer y en el suelo—. ¿Cómo está esa herida que Manzín te dio?

La cola azul de Jhainer azotó detrás de él con un poco de suspicacia. Era la primera vez que el saiyayín lo había buscado de esta manera, y aunque en teoría tenían una alianza ahora, Vegeta no era el único al que se le hacía complicado confiar en los demás. El ojo blanco del Trikan fue atraído hacia las botas de Vegeta.

—No sé, ¿cómo está tu pie roto?

—Hmmm —gruñó Vegeta—. Estoy bien.

—Igual yo.

El príncipe se volvió lentamente hacia él.

—Aunque estoy seguro de que Manzín se siente mejor que bien.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo está —concordó Jhainer, mirando al otro adolescente con curiosidad en cuanto a donde iba con todo esto.

—Él ya es el más fuerte de todos nosotros y está al cien por ciento. Bueno, no me parece que eso sea muy justo, sobre todo porque él es la razón de que mi pie esté roto y que tengas esa herida en tu costado. ¿Crees que eso es justo, Jhainer?

Una lenta sonrisa se desplegó sobre la cara del muchacho mayor cuando cayó en cuenta.

—No, no es nada justo, en realidad.

—Yo opino que hay que hacer algo al respecto —le propuso Vegeta, sonriendo de vuelta.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Trikan, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías...

* * *

A pesar de lo que pensaba Vegeta, Manzín no estaba realmente al cien por ciento. Su hermano mayor Ajox lo había mantenido despierto una buena parte de la noche, dándole estrategia tras estrategia tras estrategia para abordar los próximos días. En vez de irse a dormir después de que su hermano terminó, Manzín fue a realizar una visita a Aradeen. Algún tipo de violencia se produjo a causa de la pasada interacción entre la mujer y el saiyayín más joven, como resultado había profundos arañazos con sangre seca en la cara y el cuello de Manzín por los intentos de defensa mientras él la golpeaba. Pero consiguió que escuchara su mensaje alto y claro, y estaba seguro de que ella nunca vería en la dirección de Vegeta de nuevo. Ahora trataba de ponerse al día con un bien merecido descanso en su habitación privada antes de presentarse para el entrenamiento.

Jhainer apareció de la nada en la habitación de Manzín agarrando su dispositivo de teletransportación firmemente en su mano derecha. El Trikan examinó el alojamiento que Manzín compartía con Ajox, solo él estaba allí, tendido en su cama y roncando fuerte.

Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo.

Manzín fue despertado por una violenta patada bien propinada directo en su sien. El muchacho mayor cayó derribado justo al lado de su cama. Se sentó aturdido, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Jhainer. El joven Trikan le dirigió una mirada arrogante y se echó a correr fuera de la habitación. Manzín gruñó, se puso de pie de un salto y salió a toda prisa tras de él. En su precipitación, perdió por completo al joven saiyayín recostado contra la pared junto a la entrada.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta metálica estaba a punto de cerrarse, Vegeta atascó su pie bueno para mantenerla abierta. Por motivos de protección, nadie excepto el mismo Frízer, Dodoria y Zabón podían entrar en los aposentos privados de otro hombre. El acceso era solo por scanner manual, debido al temor de que todos se mataran los unos a los otros en sus sueños. Esa fue la razón principal para meter a Jhainer en esto, de lo contrario Vegeta se hubiera hecho cargo por su cuenta.

El príncipe entró en la habitación de Manzín y de inmediato se dirigió a la esquina donde la armadura de plata con la capa negra adjunta residían. La levantó y la revisó un par de veces. No muy lejos estaba el dispositivo que Manzín había recuperado el día anterior, sería obligatorio que lo lleve al entrenamiento de hoy. Una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro del joven príncipe al agarrar el mango de la capa de invisibilidad de Manzín y luego se retiró cojeando, llevándose todo consigo.

Vegeta entró a su propia habitación, donde Nappa y Raditz lo esperaban. Ambos saiyayíns se pararon apenas ingresó y lo miraron confundidos al ver lo que llevaba. Todos se aseguraron que los comunicadores de sus scouters estuvieran apagados para cuando Vegeta dejó caer las cosas al suelo.

—Destrúyanlo —ordenó el príncipe en un tono brusco. Raditz y Nappa no lo dudaron, ambos levantaron una brillante palma hacia el piso, dispararon al mismo tiempo y para el instante en que el humo se disipó, el dispositivo estaba desintegrado al igual que la capa negra. Sin embargo, la armadura permaneció, a pesar de que ahora se veía carbonizada. Vegeta resopló burlonamente—. Débiles.

—Es una armadura bastante dura —comentó Nappa, mirando de vuelta hacia su príncipe—. ¿De quién es, por cierto?

—No te preocupes por eso, solo deshazte de ella antes de que termine el día de entrenamiento. No salgan de esta habitación hasta que hayan terminado.

Nappa sonrió asintiendo en señal de comprensión mientras Raditz levantaba con la mano un dispositivo de informe electrónico portátil y lo agitaba un poco.

—Tengo la información que solicitaste de Trika. Todo lo que pediste…

—Lo veré más tarde. Guarda esa mierda, _ahora mismo —_ siseó Vegeta. Raditz lo miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Jhainer apareció de la nada junto a Vegeta.

—Lo perdí —anunció Jhainer en voz baja, su mirada blanca bajó a la armadura de plata en el piso. Él nunca notó que Raditz se dio la vuelta para poner el informe electrónico al otro lado de su propia cama, a salvo de su vista.

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? —preguntó Vegeta, levantando una ceja—. Manzín es más rápido que tú en su peor día.

—Esta cosa del teletransporte ha sido muy útil, saiyayín. ¿Listo para irnos?

El príncipe fue a recoger su propia arma para potenciar su ki.

—¿Puedes incluso teletransportar a dos personas con ese juguete que tienes?

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —razonó Jhainer ofreciéndole una sonrisa desafiante—. A menos que tengas demasiado miedo de intentarlo, por supuesto.

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada y cojeó hasta pararse justo en frente de él.

—Manzín no será capaz de tocarnos si estamos a la vista de Dodoria, así que sigamos con esto antes de llegar tarde —ordenó. Jhainer se rio por lo bajo, luego extendió una escamosa mano azul en el hombro de Vegeta y desaparecieron.

—¿Crees qué esto es inteligente? —preguntó Raditz cuando estuvo solo con Nappa otra vez—. Ajox es un hombre de rango 3. Él tiene un montón de conexiones si esto va mal para Manzín.

—Vegeta sabe lo que está haciendo, siempre tiene un plan —reflexionó Nappa en voz alta, poniéndose de cuclillas para recoger la armadura de plata. La inspeccionó cuidadosamente y añadió—. En vista de que Vegeta y Jhainer están trabajando juntos, sería mejor si memorizas toda la información del dispositivo y después la destruyes.

—¿Sabes cuán largo es ese maldito informe sobre Trika? —Raditz se burló—. No voy a memorizar toda esa mierda.

—Si Jhainer se entera de esto, significarán malas cosas para todos nosotros, así que mejor cierra la boca y ponte a trabajar.

Raditz refunfuño algunas maldiciones en su lengua nativa, pero se sentó a hacer lo que se le ordenó.

Entre tanto, Jhainer y Vegeta se teletransportaron a una sala en la planta baja, donde Dodoria ya esperaba por ellos. El príncipe, en particular, parecía aliviado de que no estaban en el frío extremo sur del planeta en este momento. Cui ya se encontraba allí; con los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura de plata, inspeccionaba una enorme pantalla digital, una de las muchas disponibles en la gran sala fría. Dodoria se sentaba a varios pies de distancia de él, también miraba las pantallas digitales mientras comía un pedazo de fruta roja alienígena. Los jugos rojos corrían por su barbilla y le manchaban la armadura, para disgusto de Vegeta.

—¿Qué hay de Cui?, no nos ocuparemos de él —susurró Jhainer al príncipe a su lado. Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

—No es una amenaza como Manzín —le susurró de regreso—. No vale la pena el riesgo.

Jhainer asintió su aprobación en el instante que Manzín irrumpía a través de las grandes puertas que daban a la sala. No hubo siquiera tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo lo viera, antes de que Manzín volara y derribara a Vegeta en el suelo. El saiyayín se estremeció de dolor al sentir que su tobillo fracturado se desencajaba por el impacto y una ráfaga de llamas estalló atravesando su espalda, sin embargo, no hizo nada para defenderse cuando Manzín se le tiró encima para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Sé qué eres _quién_ está detrás de esto, inútil pedazo de mierda saiyayín! —gruñó Manzín con increíble odio, él retiró una mano y la curvó en un puño. Jhainer se movió a toda velocidad, lo agarró de la cintura y lo arrojó violentamente lejos de Vegeta antes de que pudiera derribarlo. Manzín se puso de pie otra vez, pero fue golpeado con la suficiente fuerza en la cara para romperle los huesos. Cayó hacia atrás, sangre corría por su rostro y se quedó mirando a Dodoria aturdido.

—No sé lo que te tiene tan cabreado, muchacho, aun así, te diré lo que _me_ tiene cabreado a mí —le gruñó Dodoria a Manzín. Tomó un jugoso bocado de la fruta en su mano, levantó la otra y mostró tres dedos—. Tres cosas. Uno, eres el último en llegar, lo que significa que estás tarde. Dos, acabas de romper una de las reglas principales del equipo de calificación: no atacarse entre ustedes fuera de los entrenamientos y competiciones. No solo la rompiste, sino que tuviste las pelotas para hacerlo justo delante de mí…

Manzín lo interrumpió desesperado.

—Pero Jhainer se escabulló en mi…

Fue cortado a media frase cuando Dodoria disparó una potente ráfaga de ki color naranja directo en su cara, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y retorcerse en el suelo por la agonía de las quemaduras. Detrás de Dodoria, Cui se encogía mientras observaba. Vegeta estaba de pie otra vez, poniendo todo su peso sobre una pierna. Él y Jhainer parecía más que complacidos, cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ambos adolescentes intercambiaron una breve mirada traviesa y sus sonrisas solamente crecieron.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode? —continuó Dodoria, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Vegeta y Jhainer detrás de él—. Estás aquí, presentándote a MI entrenamiento, sin la armadura adecuada. Los miembros del equipo visten la armadura de plata con la capa negra para que otros sepan que no deben tocarlos. ¿Dónde demonios está, muchacho?

Manzín bajó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos ante la armadura que llevaba. Era su conjunto negro habitual, la única cosa que tenía a mano. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que Vegeta o Jhainer la habían robado, pero no contaba con ninguna prueba.

—¿Y bien? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ARMADURA? —le gritó Dodoria, haciendo a Manzín estremecerse. Detrás de él, Jhainer y Vegeta estaban al borde de la risa tratando de mantenerla controlada.

—No lo sé, señor. Yo... yo creo que fue robada —admitió Manzín en voz baja con los ojos de color morado por el miedo—. Y creo que Vegeta podría ser el respon…

—¡No, TÚ eres el responsable de su propio maldito equipo! Esos son tres errores, de modo que son tres veces la paliza normal con Zabón. Y debido a que un nuevo conjunto de armaduras tiene que ser personalizada solo para ti, ya que _perdiste_ tu equipo, serán cuatro veces con Zabón. Y para estar seguro de que no vuelva a suceder, le pediré que utilice electricidad y no fuego. Ahora lárgate de mi vista, muchacho, no vuelvas aquí hasta que estés vestido con el uniforme adecuado.

Manzín palideció a ojos vista ante la idea de conseguir cuatro veces lo usual con el látigo eléctrico. Si a Vegeta le importara una mierda él, se podría haber sentido mal. Solo había conseguido dos veces lo habitual con el látigo de fuego la noche anterior y todavía era doloroso estar de pie. Cuatro veces con el de lejos peor látigo eléctrico hubieran probado el umbral de dolor del saiyayín hasta el límite. Él estaba _acostumbrado_ a esas palizas, Manzín en cambio no; sobre todo porque era protegido por su hermano mayor Ajox en cada oportunidad. Vegeta supuso que Manzín sería un caos sangriento e inconsciente antes de que la primera ronda hubiera terminado. El pensamiento por sí solo prácticamente alegró su día.

Manzín se levantó e hizo contacto visual con Jhainer y luego con Vegeta. Ambos le dieron una presumida mirada de satisfacción. Los ojos de Manzín se pusieron negros de un odio mortal. Él se dio la vuelta y salió para ir a ver a Zabón, con la cabeza baja y los hombros tensos por lo que le esperaba.

Cuando Dodoria se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos después de que Manzín se fue, Vegeta y Jhainer lucían adustos e indiferente de nuevo. El teniente frunció el ceño molesto, se acercó y fue directo al rostro del saiyayín.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? —le demando.

Vegeta se burló.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que divagaba ese tonto.

—Umm —murmuró un Dodoria incrédulo, mirando al príncipe saiyayín desde arriba—. Será mejor que te cuides, chico mono, tengo un ojo en ti.

—Me halaga, Dodoria, pero solo me siento atraído por las mujeres —respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dodoria gruñó y agarró al príncipe por la mandíbula, su presión fue tan dolorosamente ajustada que Vegeta sintió que la estaba a punto de fracturar.

—Cuidado con esa boca inteligente, saiyayín, o haré que consigas el doble de lo que Manzín obtuvo. Si me entero de que tuviste algo que ver con su armadura extraviada, informaré de todo este incidente a Frízer, ¿entendido? —Él exigió apretando su agarre un poco más. Vegeta asintió tanto como pudo, Dodoria empujó su rostro lejos de él y lo dejó ir.

—Bien; entonces niños, vamos a empezar —anunció Dodoria. Se alejó de ellos hacia un gran grupo de pantallas digitales negras—. Una habilidad que queremos que cada uno de ustedes desarrolle en el transcurso de su formación es el liderazgo. Es un rasgo que no nace de un día al otro, por lo que debemos comenzar ahora. —Presionó su dedo en una de las pantallas y una ráfaga de galaxias y estrellas pasó volando por delante hasta que se amplió a un conjunto de planetas. Había luces rojas y azules parpadeando dispersas en ellos, y Vegeta se acordó de inmediato de la pantalla que Zabón estuvo analizando—. Esta es una representación de la galaxia número sesenta y seis en el sector oeste. Cada pocos ciclos solares, esta galaxia tienen un gran torneo de lucha juvenil orientado hacia los niños, todos ellos son más jóvenes que ustedes. Estas luces azules que ven parpadeando aquí son los que tienen un nivel de poder de 1500 a más. Esperamos que cada niño con una luz azul participe en el torneo interplanetario. Su siguiente tarea es asistir a ese torneo, buscar a los combatientes y traer de vuelta a uno de ellos como un nuevo recluta para las filas de Frízer. Por órdenes de Zabón, tienen que purgar el planeta natal de ese combatiente en el proceso. A su debido tiempo, vamos a tener nuestro propio pequeño torneo en el que todos sus combatientes se enfrentarán a muerte. El luchador que quede en pie al final obtendrá la entrada completa al ejército galáctico y quien lo reclutó ganará un punto.

—¿Se le mencionó el reclutamiento al señor Frízer? —cuestionó Jhainer.

—Sí, esta información viene directo de Zabón. Todo el mundo está empezando a reclutar, pero _sus_ reclutas serán los únicos que lucharán hasta la muerte. Es para ver quién de ustedes dará el siguiente paso y será el mejor líder, ya que entrenará a su recluta de la forma correcta y lo preparará para una batalla de vida o muerte. Una buena práctica para ustedes. —Dodoria se rio y mordió su fruta.

—¿Cuándo diablos se supone que vamos a encontrar el tiempo para entrenar a un niño? —demandó Vegeta.

—Depende de ti. No tienes que entrenarlo si no quieres, pero entonces lo más probable es que lo maten y alguien más ganará un punto. Es tu elección. Además, tienes la opción, si deseas, de llevar a tus dos compañeros monos contigo. Ahora todos ustedes tienen tres días; un día para viajar, un día para reclutar y purgar, y otro día para regresar. Es mejor que se empiecen a mover. Retírense.

Jhainer y Vegeta se volvieron el uno al otro y comenzaron a susurrar acerca de esta nueva tarea cuando Cui se acercó hacia ellos. Los dos adolescentes giraron en su dirección y le dieron dos miradas asesinas igualmente intimidantes; a pesar de eso, Cui no se inmutó mientras se reía.

—Hey chicos, que buena jugada le hicieron a Manzín —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Fue muy agradable y muy inteligente. Apuesto que fuiste tú el que pensó en ello, ¿eh, Ve…

—¿Qué quieres, Cui? —Jhainer lo interrumpió, su ojo sano se estrechó por la sospecha.

—Bueno, me parece que como ambos están haciendo un pequeño trabajo de equipo, creo que yo sería una excelente adici…

—No. —Vegeta lo interrumpió.

—¿Tres contra uno? Podíamos sacar a Manzín por completo —razonó Cui. Jhainer y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada, y luego ambos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a alejarse, con el príncipe saiyayín cojeando torpemente. Cui empezó a seguirlos—. Vamos, muchachos, solo piénsenlo.

—Está bien. —Vegeta aceptó analizar la propuesta e inclinó la cabeza un poco—. Hmm... Fíjate, lo he pensado bien y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Entonces tal vez me pondré de parte de Manzín y empareje nuestras probabilidades —amenazó Cui. Los dos adolescentes frente a él se detuvieron y le devolvieron la mirada.

—Hazlo —dijo Jhainer, dejando al descubierto sus afilados dientes en señal de advertencia—. Es la única forma de que tengas alguna posibilidad de ganar de todos modos.

—Solo sé una cosa. Si no consigo mi rango, tampoco lo harán ustedes —juró Cui, haciendo contacto visual con los dos. Acto seguido, pasó junto a ellos de una manera brusca y activó su scouter para ver donde se hallaba Manzín. Si él estaba en medio de la paliza de su vida, sería incluso mejor. Cui podía aproximarse a él después con la idea de una alianza propia, cuando Manzín se encontraba más débil y vulnerable.

—No es una amenaza, ¿eh? —preguntó Jhainer apenas Cui se perdió de vista.

—Vete a follar a Cui —gruñó Vegeta.

—Por desgracia, solo me siento atraído por las mujeres, también. —Jhainer arrastró las palabras, ganándose una mirada divertida del príncipe a su lado. El joven Trikan se limitó a mover la cabeza hacia él—. Tu boca inteligente será tu muerte, saiyayín.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no. Entonces, ¿así que aún necesitas una capsula espacial con ese juguete de teletransportación tuyo?

—Sí. Probé anoche teletransportarme a mi planeta natal. No pude hacerlo —admitió Jhainer—. O bien el dispositivo solo se limita al planeta en el que estoy o aún no he conseguido averiguarlo.

—Hmmm —gruñó Vegeta, todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron de su rostro ante la idea de Jhainer tratando de volver a su planeta natal. Era claro que el Trikan todavía se preocupaba por su planeta, en el que no ponía un pie desde que fue entregado a Frízer. La información que Raditz reunió podría resultar aún más letal de lo que Vegeta había previsto. Pero por alguna razón, sin embargo, ya no estaba realmente interesado en escuchar lo que Raditz tenía que decir sobre Trika.

—Bien, nos vemos en el torneo —agregó Jhainer, frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada melancólica en el rostro del otro chico. Él le respondió con un gesto sin sentido y tomó eso como su señal para salir. Vegeta lo vio alejarse y en seguida llevó la mano hacia su scouter.

—¿Qué está pasando, Vegeta? —La voz de Nappa llegó unos segundos más tarde.

—Me dieron una misión de reclutamiento y purga —le informó el príncipe sin rodeos—. Voy a verificar algo y nos vamos, así que tú y Raditz estén listos en la plataforma de despegue.

—Entendido.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto que les dejé?

—Ya me hice cargo.

El príncipe gruñó en señal de aprobación.

—No se retrasen en llegar a la plataforma.

—No lo haremos.

Vegeta apagó la comunicación en su scouter y se dirigió lentamente a tomar aire fresco. Había una cierta persona que quería ver antes de irse...

El príncipe se dejó caer delante de la taberna de Ozo poco tiempo más tarde, se asomó través del vidrio sucio y no vio a nadie, así que entró levitando y rastreando los signos de Aradeen. El lugar parecía desierto, sin embargo. Vegeta frunció el ceño y activo su scouter, bajando el umbral tanto como pudo. El scouter emitió una señal sonora cuando recogió un nivel de poder de veinte, procedente de la parte posterior. Ella debía estar limpiando ahí atrás, razonó mientras se dirigía en esa dirección. El príncipe pasó por la bodega, no dejando que sus pies tocaron el suelo, hasta que llegó a la pequeña vivienda en la parte trasera. Vegeta miró dentro. Estaba del todo oscuro, pero su scouter decía que ella se ubicaba allí. Alzó la mano y lo apagó.

—Esclava —gruño molesto, él escuchó un movimiento en respuesta a su voz—. ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo a esta hora? Levántate y sal de ahí.

—Por favor, déjame en paz, Vegeta.

Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces por la forma en que su voz sonaba. Esa no era la voz sensual que le gustaba, algo andaba mal. Se acercó entre la penumbra y luego su mano golpeó un sensor que activo una iluminación tenue en la habitación. Aradeen se hallaba tirada en el suelo, envuelta en unas mantas viejas. Ella se dio la vuelta, no sin que antes él viera lo mal herida que su cara estaba. El príncipe se acercó hasta que se cernió sobre ella.

—Manzín —dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz.

—Sí.

—¿Te violó?

—No.

—Hmmm —gruñó Vegeta y sus ojos la recorrieron. Él se encontraba más irritado por el hecho de que su belleza ahora estaba disminuida porque había sido brutalmente maltratada por Manzín. Las palizas eran una parte de la vida a fin de cuentas y todos tenían que sufrirlas, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual—. En verdad debiste cabrearlo, mujer —resopló.

—Parece que sí —respondió con voz débil, mirando a la pared. Ella quería descansar un poco antes de que el flujo habitual de soldados ruidosos comenzara a llegar esa noche, aunque nada parecía ir de acuerdo al plan en estos días.

Aradeen se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Vegeta asentarse alrededor de su mandíbula para forzarla a hacer contacto visual. Incluso con las marcas oscuras que cubrían su piel de otro modo sin defectos, el príncipe encontró que todavía era atractiva. Sus ojos lo atraían más, con ese inusual tono azul de reptil. Pasó el pulgar debajo de su labio inferior, y por primera vez, ella se dio cuenta de que él no se veía demasiado bien tampoco. El labio inferior del príncipe estaba terriblemente desgarrado y su cuerpo empapado en sudor, como si cada uno de sus movimientos fuera un enorme esfuerzo.

—Una mujer tan patéticamente débil como tú recibiendo una paliza... debes estar adolorida —murmuró Vegeta, su mano se movió poco a poco hacia abajo para bajar las mantas y exponer más y más de su piel magullada—. Podría matar a Manzín y garantizar que una cosa así no vuelva a suceder, pero voy a esperar algo de ti a cambio de mis molestias... ¿Qué dices?, ¿me recompensarás como una buena esclava lo haría?

Aradeen trató de no mostrar su terror cuando el saiyayín se inclinó hasta su cuello para inhalar su aroma, mientras su mano exploraba con total libertad su cuerpo. Ella no sabía ahora a quien le tenía más miedo, a Manzín, con su abrumadora posesividad y sus tendencias a arremeter de forma violenta, o a Vegeta, con su desconcertante interés y la inevitabilidad de a donde eso los conduciría. ¿La mataría si lo rechazaba?

—Está bien —cedió ella, haciendo que Vegeta vuelva a mirarla. No sabiendo que más decir para evitar morir o ser violada aquí y ahora, la desesperación la hizo decidirse—. Está bien, si te haces cargo de Manzín, entonces yo... cuidaré de ti, pero no en este momento. Yo no sería capaz de… de atenderte. Necesito sanar primero.

Una mirada de puro triunfo apareció en el rostro de Vegeta y su ego masculino creció en una enorme proporción. Él se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Magnífico, tenemos un trato, entonces —dijo citando sin darse cuenta literalmente a Frízer en la mañana. Antes de que Aradeen pudiera decir nada más, el príncipe aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella, forzándola a abrir la boca en un beso de contusiones y dolor que solo fue agradable para él. Ignoró las manos en sus hombros que intentaban alejarlo y pronto probó la sangre de la joven en su boca ni bien ese brutal movimiento desgarró su carne magullada y sensible alrededor de los labios por los golpes de Manzín. Él se echó hacia atrás y sonrió con superioridad ante las lágrimas que vio en sus ojos, ella solo atinó a frotar su rostro lastimado y palpitante.

—Voy a salir por un corto tiempo para atender unos negocios. Manzín estará muerto cuando vuelva. ¿Quieres que te traiga su cabeza cortada de regalo? —preguntó Vegeta como si no fuera nada.

Aradeen parpadeó hacia él, preguntándose si el saiyayín estaba loco. Él no se veía como si estuviera bromeando. Ella negó con la cabeza al instante.

—Gracias, pero... este... puedes conservarla.

—Creo que debería —respondió al mismo tiempo que se volvía a levantar—. Te veré en unos días, esclava. Y has algo sobre esos horribles moretones, ellos disminuyen tu atractivo —le ordenó con brusquedad a su salida. Aradeen suspiró aliviada de que se hubiera ido, al menos por ahora. Ella le dio la espalda a la entrada y se cubrió con las mantas mientras se preguntaba en qué demonios se había metido.

Vegeta estaba de buen humor cuando levitó fuera de la taberna unos minutos después. Levantó la mano para prender su scouter de nuevo, así podría informarles a Nappa y a Raditz que se encontraba en camino. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sin embargo, la alerta de su scouter sonó ya que detectó cuatro niveles de poder cerca, todos por encima de 15 000.

El príncipe nunca tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que lo emboscaran. Era un grupo de hombres de Frízer, cada uno de ellos le dio de puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas, moviéndose tan rápido que solo vio los destellos de sus armaduras. Su scouter le fue arrancado y destruido para deshacerse de la evidencia de una paliza que estaba en contra de las reglas. Vegeta intentó de una manera u otra despegar hacia el aire con el propósito de conseguir cierta distancia, pero fue agarrado por el tobillo y devuelto a tierra para que la paliza continuara. Todos eran más fuertes que él y poco pudo hacer para defenderse. Uno de ellos específicamente atacó su pie fracturado, estrellando su bota justo en su tobillo. Vegeta gritó de dolor; eso se detuvo cuando se vio obligado a caer sobre su estómago y su capa negra se envolvió alrededor de su garganta con firmeza. Un peso fuerte se asentó sobre su espalda y sintió que alguien tiraba de su capa como si fuera a estrangularlo.

—Fue tu idea tenderle una trampa a mi hermano, ¿no es así, hijo de puta? —Una voz furiosa gruñó detrás de él. El hermano de Manzín, Ajox, tenía que ser él. En su desesperación Vegeta utilizó su ki para cortar la capa y jadeó al sentir el alivio de la presión. Ese alivio fue efímero porque Ajox lo agarró del cabello y lo estrelló contra el suelo de roca, dejando a Vegeta malditamente cerca de quedar inconsciente por el impacto. El príncipe tosió, sangre le caía sobre los ojos mientras Ajox mantenía su rostro presionado contra el suelo.

—Tu raza inmunda fue la responsable de la purga de mi planeta, saiyayín. A diferencia de mi hermano, no te guardo rencor por eso, ya que no tuviste nada que ver en el asunto. Pero escucharme bien, Vegeta, si _alguna vez_ le vuelves a tender una trampa como esa a Manzín, arrancaré todos los órganos de tu cuerpo.

El peso de su espalda se retiró y luego uno de los compañeros de Ajox le propinó una fuerte patada a las costillas del príncipe, lo que lo obligó a toser sangre. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos para tratar de conseguir un buen vistazo de quienes más estaban con Ajox a fin de vengarse, pero su vista estaba borrosa y no logró hacerlo. Un momento más tarde, todos ellos despegaron hacia el aire, de regreso a la base. El príncipe apenas pudo mirar en esa dirección, antes de descansar su cabeza y cerrar los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar su orientación. Pero solo una cosa pasaba por su mente.

Iba a desatar el infierno para que pagaran por esto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hacia Lo Siguiente

**Nota de Niteryde:** Wow, me voy por un rato y el sitio parece completamente distinto cuando vuelvo, ¿eh? Bueno, siento la demora, golpee con un desagradable bloqueo de escritor con mi trabajo aquí. Como resultado de ello estoy un poco oxidada con este fic, así que lo siento si eso se nota : P

También tengo un nuevo proyecto paralelo que es una colaboración de fanart/fanfic llamado _En los lugares oscuros_. Es un trabajo de Vegeta/Goku centrado en un universo alternativo y va a ser un poco oscuro. Creo que si a ustedes chicos les gusta esta historia hasta el momento, también podría interesarles esa. Está vinculado en mi página de perfil, chequéenla :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Hacia lo siguiente**

Raditz frunció el ceño mientras pulsaba los botones de su scouter; trataba de sincronizarlo con el que usaba Vegeta, pero no captaba ninguna señal, lo cual asumió, significaba que el príncipe lo había apagado. Volvió a mirar a Nappa y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Nappa se hallaba de pie delante de su vaina espacial, apoyado contra esta de brazos cruzados. Refunfuño molesto preguntándose por qué tardaba el príncipe. Ambos saiyayíns estaban listos para partir y solo esperaban a Vegeta para poder ir a hacerse cargo de su siguiente asignación.

Cui y Jhainer se ubicaban no muy lejos en la plataforma de despegue realizando rápidos chequeos expertos a sus vainas espaciales, los adolescentes intentaban despegar tan pronto como fuera posible. Cui decidió aplazar su encuentro con Manzín en favor de adelantarse a sus tres rivales, de esa forma se escogía a sí mismo por encima de cualquier potencial alianza. La mentalidad de Jhainer no era muy diferente.

Ni bien Jhainer estuvo satisfecho, se subió a toda prisa a su vaina espacial y cerró el pestillo de la puerta. Solo una fracción de segundo después, Cui se lanzó dentro de su propia nave en un desesperado intento por mantenerse al día. Nappa y Raditz no se inmutaron cuando ambas vainas espaciales despegaron y se dispararon hacia el cielo, seguidas por dos vacías que retornarían llenas. Unos instantes más tarde, estaban fuera de vista.

—Vegeta se va a cabrear. —Se quejó Raditz al saiyayín mayor—. Y te apuesto que nos culpará por no informarle que Jhainer y Cui ya se largaron.

—Supongo que el muchacho debe de haber perdido la noción del tiempo. —Nappa devolvió la queja, a pesar de saber que la simple idea era ridícula incluso antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca. El joven príncipe no era nada si no meticuloso cuando se trataba de detalles.

—El _príncipe Vegeta_ perdiendo la noción del tiempo, claro —resopló Raditz burlonamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mira como usas ese título, tercera clase —gruñó Nappa en señal de advertencia—. Trata de ver si puedes captar su poder, quizás lo localices así.

Raditz le frunció el ceño, pero llevó el brazo hasta su scouter para hacer lo que se le dijo. Las luces comenzaron a correr en el aparato mientras observaba a lo lejos; pasados unos minutos, se volvió hacia Nappa y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que coincida con su nivel de poder.

Esta vez, los dos saiyayíns cayeron en un tenso silencio y se miraron el uno al otro muy inquietos. Ambos sabían a ciencia cierta que Vegeta no había dejado el planeta, ya que ellos estaban parados allí mismo, en la plataforma de despegue. La única forma de que su nivel de poder cayera era si hubiera sido golpeado en una pelea o si estuviera muerto.

—Déjame ver —dijo Nappa, levantando el brazo para activar su propio scouter. Después de todo, si el scouter de Raditz funcionaba mal y ellos fueran tras de Vegeta, solo retrasarían aún más las cosas, en consecuencia harían que su príncipe los mandara al demonio.

Tan pronto como las luces cruzaron el scouter de Nappa, Zabón salió de la base de Frízer en dirección a la plataforma de despegue. Estaba medio arrastrando, medio tirando de un Manzín apenas consciente, agarraba al joven alienígena de su flamante armadura de plata que iba junto a la apropiada capa negra. Cuando Zabón se acercó lo suficiente a la vaina espacial de Manzín, arrojó al muchacho hacia esta. Manzín, incapaz de evitarlo, se estrelló en el suelo de cara; no tenía la energía para levantarse después de la feroz paliza que había misericordiosamente terminado solo unos momentos antes. Abrió la boca por aire y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza por el dolor, pero Zabón y los saiyayíns no le hicieron caso.

—¿Dónde está su precioso príncipe mono? —pregunto Zabón, buscando por encima de la vaina espacial desocupada de Vegeta.

Nappa desactivó lo más rápido que pudo su scouter y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Está en camino, Zabón.

Sin darle dos pensamientos al asunto, Zabón se encogió de hombros y comenzó a regresar a la base; si Vegeta quería llegar tarde, solo se hacía daño a sí mismo y a sus posibilidades de ganar el rango. A fin de cuentas, a Zabón no le importaba cual hombre ascendiera; igual lo escucharía y obedecería sus órdenes sean cuales fueran.

Él estaba a punto de entrar cuando Vegeta finalmente se dejó caer en frente de sus hombres. Zabón le echó un vistazo por curiosidad y se impresionó ante la vista del saiyayín más joven. Era evidente que Vegeta había sido golpeado, desagradables moretones oscuros se extendían por su rostro y partes de este estaban reventadas y sangraban. El príncipe apenas era capaz de estar en pie, lo que provocó que Raditz por instinto agarrara al adolescente de la parte posterior de su armadura para sostenerlo y mantenerlo en posición vertical.

—¿Qué te pasó, Vegeta?, ¿quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Nappa sorprendido. Ver a Vegeta golpeado no era un fenómeno poco frecuente; de hecho, el príncipe solía quedar en peores condiciones luego de sus sesiones con Frízer. Pero él era un hombre clasificado preliminar, lo que significaba que tenía inmunidad y todos lo sabían.

El príncipe se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No importa, vámonos —dijo con voz áspera, protegiendo sus costillas y tratando de no ser obvio.

—Puede que no tengas que responder ante tus tontos amigos monos, Vegeta —lo interrumpió Zabón. Sin ningún esfuerzo empujó a un lado a Nappa para caminar hasta el joven príncipe—, pero _vas_ a responderme a mí, ¿qué pasó?

Vegeta pareció confundido por un momento mientras estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Zabón. Por un breve instante, el príncipe se preguntó si había sufrido una lesión en la cabeza más grave de lo que pensaba, porque podía haber jurado que escuchó verdadera preocupación en la voz de Zabón. El teniente nunca mostraba ningún interés por su bienestar y le había propinado peores palizas que la que acababa de soportar.

Vegeta estudió los ojos de Zabón durante unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño molesto cuando logró comprenderlo. Zabón _estaba_ preocupado, pero era por su propio pellejo. Aunque Dodoria podría estar manejando el entrenamiento principal, solo Zabón era el responsable de velar por que las reglas del equipo de calificación fueran seguidas al pie de la letra. Si Frízer se enteraba de esto, Zabón sería el único que pagaría muy caro por permitir que la inmunidad de Vegeta fuera rota.

El príncipe adolescente bajó la mirada y se sintió estúpido por pensar siquiera por un segundo que a Zabón en realidad le importara una mierda su situación. Sabía que a nadie le importó antes y muy en el fondo, sabía que a nadie le importaría jamás.

Cuando Vegeta se sumió en un amargo y testarudo silencio, Zabón lo agarró por la mandíbula con fuerza y lo obligó a hacer contacto visual de nuevo.

—Dime quien es el responsable para que pueda manejar este incidente como corresponde —gruñó Zabón, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el muchacho de pie frente a él.

—No sé quiénes son. Ellos me atacaron antes de que pudiera verlos —siseó Vegeta entre dientes y sus ojos oscuros ardieron desafiantes. Él y Zabón sostuvieron un feroz cruce de miradas por varios tensos segundos mientras Raditz y Nappa intercambiaban una ojeada con preocupación.

—Que así sea entonces —dijo Zabón y lo soltó—. Necesitarás una nueva capa para indicar tu inmunidad. Podrás conseguirla cuando regreses, pero recibirás una paliza debido a los gastos e inconvenientes.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué? —gritó Vegeta, su rostro enrojeció por la creciente rabia.

—Porque, _niño,_ tu equipo es tu responsabilidad. Aprenderás a cuidar de lo que se te ha concedido.

—Pero si ni siquiera fue culpa mía.

—Te has ganado el doble del castigo habitual. —Zabón lo interrumpió.

Vegeta gruñó.

—¡Esas son palabrerías, no te creo ni una mierd…

—Tres veces lo habitual entonces, con el látigo eléctrico. ¿Ya terminaste o tengo que continuar?

Vegeta cayó en un profundo silencio y hundió los dientes en su labio inferior desgarrado, indiferente a la sangre fresca que corría por su mentón o a la forma en que toda su cara latía en respuesta. La piel de su espalda y brazos todavía pulsaba y le ardía por la última paliza que había recibido de la cual aún no se curaba, pero eso poco importaba. Este era el modo en que Zabón lo castigaba por no mencionar los nombres de ninguno de sus atacantes; el teniente habría saltado sobre cualquier excusa para proporcionarle una nueva ronda de castigo por desafiarlo, sin importar cuan leve sea esta. A pesar de eso, el príncipe se negó a nombrar a Ajox y así no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca, y tragarse su rabia. Pronto estaría en una purga, donde aliviaría sus frustraciones de la única manera que conocía.

—Eso es lo que pensé —dijo Zabón en un tono arrogante, sonriendo con superioridad y palmeando a Vegeta en el hombro—. Repórtate de nuevo a mí tan pronto como regreses con tu recluta. Buena suerte, príncipe mono.

Vegeta gruñó y luego de un tirón saco su hombro del agarre de Raditz en su armadura mientras Zabón se alejaba. El príncipe miró la vaina espacial de Manzín y frunció el ceño molesto. A estas alturas Manzín ya se había levantado y estaba lenta y cautelosamente entrando en su nave. Vegeta se volvió hacia sus hombres e hizo un rápido y silencioso ademán indicando que entraran en sus propias vainas espaciales. Nappa y Raditz asintieron con la cabeza y lo hicieron, en tanto Vegeta furioso cojeaba hacia Manzín.

Manzín estaba sacando su scouter azul de repuesto de un compartimiento en su vaina, cuando de un manotazo se lo arrebataron de su temblorosa mano. Miró hacia arriba y gruñó al ver al saiyayín adolescente inclinado sobre su nave, el pelaje de su cuerpo se erizó de rabia. Golpear a Vegeta a plena luz del día en la base de Frízer habría sido suplicar por más castigo infernal y ya había tenido su ración completa. Aun así, era tentador estrellarle un puñetazo en el rostro y romperle algunos dientes por ponerlo en una situación tan horrible en principio.

—Estás muerto, saiyayín —juró Manzín con la voz inestable por el intenso odio—. Ya sea como parte de la competencia o después de que gane, no vivirás para ver el siguiente ciclo solar.

Vegeta miró furioso al muchacho mayor mientras su cola se apretaba alrededor de su cintura. Por último, sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Eso lo veremos. Por suerte para ti, no eres más el número uno en mi lista, Manzín, tu hermano lo es. Pero no te preocupes, tan pronto como él esté muerto, recuperarás tu lugar de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

Manzín parpadeó un par de veces, atónito por la amenaza hacia su hermano el cual tenía un nivel de poder más alto que él y Vegeta combinados. No solo eso, sino que Ajox era uno de los mejores hombres de Frízer. Pasado unos segundos, sin embargo, Manzín se relajó y se rio entre dientes, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando lo hacía. Ahora las contusiones y laceraciones en el rostro ensangrentado de Vegeta tenían sentido.

—Tu arrogancia será tu caída, Vegeta.

—Suficiente charla. Dile a Ajox que quiero encontrarme con él, solos, en un planeta de mi elección en la galaxia en que se está celebrando el torneo que espiamos. Él y yo sin nadie más. Lucharemos allí y solo uno de nosotros saldrá del planeta vivo.

Manzín estaba bastante seguro de que se iba a desmayar ni bien su vaina espacial despegara, pero por lo pronto, quedó aturdido por las palabras de Vegeta. Por un momento, el odio negro en los ojos de Manzín disminuyó y se produjo un toque naranja cuando la cautela asumió el control. Siempre había sabido que el príncipe era arrogante, sin embargo, esto estaba a otro nivel. ¿Era en verdad tan soberbio para pensar que podía derrotar a un hombre de rango 3 sin la ayuda de nadie?

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó Vegeta después de cansarse de su prolongado silencio—. ¿Tienes miedo de que tu hermano sea tan cobarde de no aceptar mi reto? ¿O es demasiado débil para luchar contra mí?

Los ojos de Manzín brillaron a un color rojo oscuro, lo que hizo a Vegeta sonreír de expectación. Manzín le enseñó los dientes mientras sus ojos se revertían a sus rendijas negras de odio.

—Si estás tan ansioso por morir, saiyayín, entonces así será. Solo dime en que planeta quieres que Ajox este y lo encontrarás en ese lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que él va a decir cuándo tome su vaina espacial? —demandó Vegeta, queriendo asegurarse de que todos los ángulos estuvieran cubiertos—. Supongo que no dirá que está dirigiéndose hacia su muerte, ¿verdad?

—No quieres que nada te identifique, ¿no es así?

—Si está tan seguro de que va derrotarme en combate, entonces no queremos que Frízer sepa que él me mató. Le gusta tu hermano, pero yo le gusto más.

—Ajox no tiene que decir nada. Él puede ir a donde quiera, ya que en la base pueden seguir su nave sin importar lo que pase. Es un hombre de rango 3 y está de licencia ahora mismo. Solo dime dónde y cuándo quieres morir, saiyayín, y yo se lo comunicaré.

Vegeta rio y se lamió algo de la sangre en su labio, luego se enderezó y le dio unas palmaditas a la vaina espacial de Manzín.

—Haz las paces con tu hermano mientras puedas, porque me reiré de sus cenizas pronto.

Manzín aplastó su puño en el botón que levantaba el pestillo de su vaina espacial, lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar una chispa de electricidad, pero Vegeta ya cojeaba de regreso hacia la suya. El príncipe protegió sus costillas con su brazo izquierdo y limpió sus ojos para deshacerse de la sangre que goteaba sobre ellos. Nappa y Raditz ya estaban situados en sus naves, a la espera de él. Todavía arrastraba los pies cuando escuchó la vaina espacial de Manzín despegar detrás de él, seguida por una vacía destinada a su nuevo recluta.

Vegeta prácticamente se desplomó sobre la suya unos momentos después. Se movió solo lo suficiente para dar un puntapié en el botón de abrir el pestillo, usando su pie roto y sin preocuparse por el dolor que encendió toda su pierna.

— _Destino establecido a Nioren, galaxia número sesenta y seis en el sector oeste. A la espera del comando verbal de Vegeta, soldado rango previo, para despegar._

—Despega, maldita cosa, ¡DESPEGA! —gritó Vegeta haciendo todo lo posible para sentarse derecho dentro de esta.

La onda inicial de aceleración se estrelló contra él cuando su vaina espacial despegó y tuvo que esperar a que pasaran algunos segundos para intentar acomodarse de nuevo. Le tomó un tiempo, pero al fin estaba bien sentado, sin aliento y empapado en sudor. Dio un vistazo al portal de vidrio, allí solo vio una serie de colores rojos y azules los cuales pasaban a través de la atmósfera del planeta. Vegeta buscó en uno de los compartimentos de piezas de recambio con una mano temblorosa y sacó un scouter rojo de repuesto. Se lo puso, lo activó e introdujo su identificación para sincronizarlo al de la base.

Por último, el joven príncipe inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó con la mirada perdida como los colores se desvanecían y solo la oscuridad del espacio se hacía visible. Vegeta se dio una ojeada, tragando saliva al hacerlo. Su pie se hallaba en mal estado y forcejeaba contra su bota, incluso con el empeine desgarrado. La espalda le ardía y sabía a ciencia cierta que varias de sus costillas estaban rotas. Ninguna de las lesiones eran nuevas para él y jamás se quejaría exteriormente de ellas. Era un guerrero, él lo soportaría tal como siempre lo hacía, ¿pero podría soportar sus heridas en un combate a muerte contra un guerrero mayor, más fuerte y con más experiencia?

Vegeta se inclinó poco a poco hacia adelante hasta que se encorvó, sus dos manos se deslizaron hacia su cabello levantado, agarró dos apretados manojos de estos y cerró los ojos. Él _podía_ ganar por más que necesitara un plan para compensar sus lesiones, a menos que muriera en esta misión. Súbitamente se arrepintió de su impulsiva decisión de desafiar a Ajox tan pronto. En retrospectiva, debería haber esperado hasta estar curado; pero el desafío ya había sido emitido y ahora estaba obligado a cumplirlo, incluso si eso significaba su propia muerte.

La muerte, sin embargo, no era una opción. Tenía que sobrevivir y volverse más fuerte para poder derrotar a Frízer y conseguir su venganza. Él aceptó la responsabilidad, aunque en este instante, solo, en la oscuridad de su vaina espacial, se sentía como una enorme y casi imposible carga sobre sus hombros. Frízer era todavía mucho más poderoso que él. Se necesitarían años, incluso décadas, antes de que pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar al tirano. Eso significaba que debería sufrir más años de dolor, hambre y tortura. En momentos como estos, el solo pensamiento era desalentador.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, el príncipe metió una mano debajo del asiento. Sus dedos tocaron un pequeño compartimiento secreto que había añadido sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Raditz o Nappa estaban al tanto. Lo abrió, sacó algo y luego se echó hacia atrás para inspeccionarlo, de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes de cada misión. Era afilado, irregular y roto igual que él, pero todavía existía, al igual que él. Se trataba de un pedazo de su armadura de cuando era un niño, el único pedazo que guardo después de destrozarla y que tenía el escudo de la familia real de Vegetasei grabado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pieza de la armadura rota en su mano enguantada por largo tiempo. Por último, apretó su puño con fuerza alrededor de esta, tan fuerte que sintió los bordes afilados atravesarle el guante y la piel. La sangre caliente empezó a verterse entre sus dedos y él volvió a mirar a través de la ventana a las estrellas parpadeantes.

Su venganza llegaría un día, pero tenía un par de cosas de que encargarse primero.

* * *

En algún lugar a lo largo del camino, debió de haber caído en un profundo sueño no reparador. Parecía como si solo hubieran pasado unos minutos cuando los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de golpe y se sentó erguido en su vaina espacial. Raditz estaba diciendo algo sobre las comunicaciones, su scouter rojo parpadeaba y había una luminosidad brillante fuera de la ventana de su vaina. El príncipe entrecerró los ojos y levantó una mano para bloquear la luz mientras leía las palabras que se desplazaban en su scouter en lenguaje galáctico estándar.

«Los procedimientos de desempate son por nivel de poder. Uno Manzín, dos Vegeta, tres Cui, cuatro Jhainer. Cuando haya reportado a su recluta, no puede cambiar de elección, a menos que alguien con un nivel de poder mayor lo quiera. Repórtese a la base en dos días a las 110X horas con su recluta. Confirmar la recepción del mensaje».

Vegeta confirmó el mensaje en su scouter por instinto y después presionó el botón de abrir el pestillo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la luz bañó el interior y mantuvo una mano levantada para protegerse los ojos mientras de una manera letárgica salía para seguir con su siguiente tarea.

—Todo despejado, no hay nadie cerca de nosotros —le informó Raditz. Vegeta asintió y cojeó hacia donde sus compañeros saiyayíns estaban de pie, poco a poco su visión se aclaraba.

—¿Qué más? —ordenó el príncipe con brusquedad.

—Estamos en el planeta Nioren, que está cerca de varios soles. Aquí no existe el anochecer, lo cual es la razón por la que este planeta siempre es elegido para albergar el torneo interplanetario. El torneo es muy prestigioso, el ganador es recompensado con riquezas suficientes para alimentar a todos en su planeta multiplicado por diez y además recibe el reconocimiento de toda la galaxia. El torneo se lleva a cabo una vez cada tres ciclos solares en el calendario Cold. El conversor de poder en mi scouter dice que cada niño necesita un nivel de poder de al menos 1500 solo para calificar.

—Así que todos estos niños son lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar contigo, Raditz, ¿es lo que nos estás diciendo? —Nappa rio por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Raditz.

—Eso ya lo veremos —continuó Raditz, cuadrando los hombros—. Ninguna de las peleas es a muerte. Estos mocosos son entrenados en artes marciales puras. Son formados para luchar con honor, no saben nada de combates de vida o muerte.

—Aprenderán muy pronto —murmuró Vegeta, levantando una mano hacia su scouter para buscar a los luchadores más fuertes del torneo—. No habrá riquezas para el ganador en esta ocasión.

—Nioren es muy avanzado científicamente. Frízer viene seguido aquí a buscar científicos para convertirlos en sus técnicos. Podría llegar a haber resistencia militar cuando tratemos de tomar un niño.

—¿Qué tan grave es el problema?

—Leve, no grave. Solo una pequeña molestia.

—¿Cuándo se inicia el torneo?

—Tenemos algo de tiempo todavía.

—Hmmm. —Vegeta gruñó de frustración al analizar cuerpo. Era desgastante solo mantenerse en pie y sin embargo el día apenas comenzaba. Raditz y Nappa intercambiaron una mirada antes de que observaran de nuevo al adolescente frente a ellos. Los moretones en su rostro habían empeorado, su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente inyectado en sangre y se contraía de manera rítmica.

—Vegeta —comenzó a decir Raditz con mucho tacto, haciendo caso omiso de Nappa que negaba con la cabeza hacia él—. Si quieres, podemos elegir al segundo luchador más fuerte y lo traemos con nosotros. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, no te ves muy…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas de inmediato por un rápido y violento gancho directo al mentón, que envió al saiyayín volando hacia atrás a aterrizar contra su espalda. Raditz sintió que el dolor del golpe se irradiaba por todo su rostro y se disparaba hacia su cuello y hombros antes de centrarse en su boca. Pudo notar algunos dientes rotos temblando en esta, que ahora estaba llena de sangre caliente. Su lengua se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Raditz apenas tuvo la oportunidad de levantar la cabeza antes de que Vegeta plantara su pie bueno directo en su garganta, aplicando una presión despiadada.

—No vuelvas a insinuar que soy débil —rugió Vegeta, aumentando la fuerza cuando Raditz trató de sacar su pie en vano—. No necesito a ninguno de ustedes débiles para ayudarme a completar mi misión. Soy perfectamente capaz de reclutar a un mocoso, purgar su planeta y matarlos a ambos por mi cuenta, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —dijo Raditz desesperado. Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto, él mantuvo su bota derecha donde estaba durante cinco segundos adicionales que se sintieron como décadas para Raditz, antes de liberar la presión. Quitó la bota, levitó unos pocos pies y miró con furia a Nappa.

—Vamos —le ordenó, luego despegó sin más vacilaciones en un destello de luz azul hacia el cielo.

Vegeta mantuvo la vista al frente, volando a toda velocidad e indiferente al hecho de que Nappa y Raditz no tenían ninguna esperanza de mantener su ritmo. Sin dificultad situó a Jhainer, Cui y Manzín; entre los cuatro eran sin duda los seres más poderosos del planeta. Cada uno aterrizó en un extremo opuesto al de los demás.

Vegeta levantó su brazo hacia su scouter para establecer una transmisión con Jhainer, cuando el muchacho Trikan apareció de la nada teletransportándose a meras pulgadas delante del príncipe. Totalmente desprevenido, Vegeta no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó contra él, ambos adolescentes cayeron del cielo hasta que se estrellaron en la superficie, la arena explosionó alrededor de ellos por el impacto.

—Maldito Trikan —siseó Vegeta un instante después, empujando a Jhainer—, ¡quítate de encima mío, imbécil!

—¿Por qué no ves por dónde demonios vas, saiyayín? —exigió Jhainer irritado, sacando su cuerpo para que Vegeta pudiera sentarse, su gruesa cola azul azotó molesta contra el suelo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a retirar la arena de su armadura de plata.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Vegeta sentándose, él protegió sus costillas con su brazo izquierdo, le disparó al chico mayor una mirada desagradable y casi sin aliento le gritó—. ¡Yo no soy el que tiene el dispositivo de teletransportación, idiota!

—Tú tampoco estabas prestando ninguna maldita atención a tu entorno —resopló Jhainer. Se detuvo en el pensamiento al ver la condición en la que Vegeta se encontraba. El saiyayín no lucia _así_ cuando se separaron después de recibir sus instrucciones en la base—. ¿Qué _te_ pasó?

—Nada —refunfuñó Vegeta, poniéndose de pie lentamente y apoyando todo su peso sobre la pierna izquierda. Maldijo en voz baja mientras sacudía la arena de su armadura.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jhainer que ya imaginaba la verdad, su ojo bueno lanzó una mirada fría y dura cuando frunció el ceño. Pasado un momento, el joven Trikan se puso de cuclillas y con una garra azul de su dedo, dibujó una palabra en la arena para que así nadie escuchara por casualidad a través los scouters.

«¿Ajox?»

Vegeta observó enojado el nombre, luego desplazó su mirada oscura para hacer contacto visual con Jhainer. Estaba en parte inclinado a involucrar al otro chico, pero matar a uno de los hombres con rango de Frízer era un delito grave que podría significar su propia muerte a manos de él si se lo decía al tirano. Un desliz de la lengua de Jhainer y su vida terminaría. Él sabía que Manzín nunca le diría una palabra a Frízer si Ajox moría en sus manos, porque él querría su propia venganza. Nappa y Raditz no conocían su plan de desafiar Ajox, sin embargo, no tardarían en hacerlo. Ellos tampoco dirían una palabra. Pero ¿confiaría en Jhainer a ese grado? Era un tremendo riesgo.

Finalmente, Vegeta pateó en el nombre, lo que envió arena volando a la cara de Jhainer a propósito. El príncipe se mofó de él y dejó al descubierto sus colmillos en flagrante desafío.

El Trikan gruñó mientras se paraba de un salto, sin ninguna duda más, voló hacia Vegeta, embistió contra su estómago y ambos colisionaron de nuevo en la arena directo a una pelea improvisada. Los dos adolescentes tenían dificultades para imponerse ya que luchaban en terreno arenoso, cada uno trataba de ganar ventaja golpeando al otro donde sea que podía. Por último, Vegeta se sentó sobre Jhainer y le impactó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Jhainer intersectó sin problemas el siguiente golpe, jaló a Vegeta hacia abajo, aplastó su codo en la nariz del saiyayín y alzó la cola para agarrarlo por la parte superior de la armadura; una vez hecho esto, lo arrojó violentamente a un costado.

Ambos se pusieron de pie al instante y se evaluaron el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Vegeta se limpió la nariz, como resultado más manchas de sangre ensuciaron sus guantes antes de que le mostrara a Jhainer una sonrisa divertida. El Trikan tocó su lado lesionado, saboreó una pizca de sangre en su boca y le devolvió la sonrisa. La raza de Jhainer no era criada para el combate como los saiyayíns, pero había sido entrenado para el combate desde que podía caminar. Amaba una buena pelea tanto como el saiyayín frente a él y lo demostraba con sus habilidades excepcionales.

Vegeta escupió una bocanada de sangre, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando se produjo un ruido detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, tensos ahora por una batalla de vida o muerte en lugar de una pelea deportiva, pero no había nadie allí. Por primera vez, Vegeta se fijó en el entorno del planeta. Estaban rodeados por enormes estructuras oscuras que se extendían hacia el cielo y desaparecían en medio de nubes rojas y amarillas. Parecían hechas de roca, aunque eran curvas y giraban entre sí como serpientes, cual si escribieran algo en un idioma que no entendía.

Jhainer dejó que su scouter funcionara unos segundos, no obstante, su posición de combate no cambio. Él frunció el ceño y bajó la mano.

—Tengo algunas lecturas, pero todas están debajo de 2000 —dijo en voz baja—. Todo el mundo se encamina hacia el torneo. Debemos ir también…

—Cállate, Trikan —siseó Vegeta, forzando su audición mientras observaba las luces parpadeantes de su scouter. A la distancia, oyó pasos tenues—. Creo que alguien nos sigue y voy a averiguar quién es.

Sin hacer ruido, el príncipe avanzó, permaneciendo en las sombras proyectadas por las estructuras para no ser detectado. Jhainer se movió con él, quedándose detrás, ambos avanzaron en completo silencio. Por último, los adolescentes se acercaron a una pared de roca con algunos arbustos. Vegeta, quien levitaba todo el camino, apoyó su espalda contra esta y luego los dos se asomaron por la esquina.

Vieron a cuatro alienígenas reunidos en torno a un fuego de llamas blancas y azules. Colgado sobre las brasas había un animal que parecía haber sido desollado hacia solo unos momentos. Los alienígenas eran pequeños, plateados y elegantes, como si hubieran sido concebidos por algún metal. Solo tenían dos ojos totalmente negros en sus cabezas, con dos agujeros a cada lado donde sus orejas deberían haber estado. No había cabello ni narices ni bocas. Todos eran pequeños, ninguno superaba a Vegeta y a Jhainer en altura.

Los dos alienígenas más bajos parecían estar involucrado en una pelea de entrenamiento de algún tipo, mientras que los otros dos se sentaban y observaban en silencio. Todos vestían harapos sueltos color negro que los hacía lucir pobres, pero la pelea no era nada de eso. Vegeta los observó con los ojos muy abiertos, cautivado por un estilo de lucha que nunca había visto antes. Los alienígenas se movían con gran fluidez natural y velocidad; apareciendo y desapareciendo ante sus ojos devolvían los ataques del oponente una y otra vez. Debían de haber sido entrenados y bien entrenados, aunque se notaba que poseían instintos que no podían enseñarse.

—Bien, adiós a tu teoría sobre enemigos en nuestro camino —susurró Jhainer por lo bajo de modo que solo Vegeta lo oyera.

—Hmmm. Deben estar preparándose para el torneo —susurró Vegeta de regreso.

—Los dos son impresionantes y muy poderosos para ser niños —concedió Jhainer, ganándose un gruñido de aceptación del príncipe—. No es de sorprender que el señor Frízer nos enviara aquí a reclutar.

—Tal vez deberíamos presentarnos —susurró Vegeta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia extendiéndose por su rostro.

—Zabón dijo que no debemos atraer atención innecesaria hacia nosotros. Si se enteran de lo que realmente estamos haciendo aquí, podríamos poner en peligro toda la misión.

—¿Cuándo diablos Zabón dijo eso?

—Nos lo dijo a nuestros scouters antes de salir de la base.

—Ah, bueno, mi scouter se rompió en ese momento, así que no recibí el mensaje.

—Vegeta…

—Cálmate, Trikan, el torneo ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía, ¿verdad? No hay nada que hacer de todos modos. Bien podríamos ver que hacen estos mocosos cuando las luces no se enfocan en ellos —rio Vegeta burlonamente. Jhainer se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero no hizo nada para detener al saiyayín que levitaba aproximándose y entrando a la vista de los demás alienígenas. Jhainer dudó por un instante, miró hacia atrás en dirección al torneo que iba a ponerse en marcha en breve y luego siguió al príncipe.

La pelea amistosa entre los dos alienígenas más pequeños llegó a un abrupto fin ante la visión de los dos jóvenes soldados que salieron a la luz. Vegeta se rio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, divertido por la forma en que los cuatro alienígenas se pararon y congregaron; los dos pequeños combatientes se pusieron al frente y apretaron sus manos plateadas en puños. Él no podía leer esos ojos negros, pero sabía por el lenguaje corporal que tenían miedo, como debía ser.

—No pretendíamos interrumpir —les informó Vegeta, manteniendo su levitación para ocultar su cojera. Hizo un gesto hacia donde la pelea de entrenamiento había tenido lugar—. Por favor, continúen. Estamos ansiosos por ver más de sus habilidades de combate.

Los cuatro alienígenas lo miraron fijamente sin moverse.

—Parece que arruinaste la fiesta, Vegeta —dijo Jhainer en voz baja, exponiendo sus dientes afilados cuando el saiyayín se acercó al animal sobre las llamas.

—Lo hago a menudo, al parecer —rio Vegeta, alcanzando con su mano enguantada al animal muerto. Arrancó un trozo de carne medio cruda, la olfateó cuidadosamente y se echó un pedazo en la boca. Su estómago gruñó de hambre, no podía recordar la última vez que había comido e impaciente arrancó un pedazo más grande. Se volvió hacia el adolescente junto a él—. ¿Hambriento?

Jhainer dio un paso adelante, su propia inanición sacó lo mejor de él. Arrancó un trozo de carne para sí mismo mientras el otro joven masticaba y miraba a los alienígenas a través de las llamas. Vegeta sonrió y se quitó los restos de las manos, gesticulando de nuevo para que la pelea de entrenamiento continúe. No podía decir el género de los alienígenas, pero no le importaba. Los dos enanos podían luchar y deseaba verlos en acción.

—Adelante, quiero ver más —ordenó Vegeta otra vez, haciendo un ademán hacia donde los dos pequeños habían estado luchando. Cuando se encontró de nuevo con el silencio, los ojos del príncipe se oscurecieron considerablemente y su cola se desenvolvió poco a poco de su cintura por la ira—. Esta es la segunda vez que les digo que vuelvan a la lucha, mocosos, creo que una es demasiado.

—Vegeta, es probable que no te entiendan —dijo Jhainer entre bocado y bocado.

—¿De veras? Bueno, por fortuna hay otras maneras de hacer llegar el mensaje.

Vegeta de la nada apareció detrás de uno de los alienígenas más grandes y lo sujetó de sus harapos. En un instante, puso la cara de este a pulgadas de las llamas incandescentes, sosteniendo con facilidad al ser más débil en esa posición.

 _¡No!_ La voz de pánico de un niño se hizo eco en la cabeza de Vegeta. El príncipe miró a uno de los pequeños combatientes quien había dado un paso adelante y sonrió.

 _¿Ahora resulta que somos telépatas?,_ Vegeta devolvió burlonamente.

 _S… sí,_ el chico envió de regreso, inclinando la cabeza con respeto. No podía expresar miedo en su rostro, pero había terror en su voz de fuerte acento. _Mi nombre es Raum, estaba luchando con mi hermano Adriel. Estamos aquí con nuestras hermanas preparándonos para el torneo. Por favor, no nos hagan daño._

El saiyayín se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea. Miró a la alienígena femenina en sus manos quien luchaba en vano por escapar de las llamas que amenazaban con quemarla de un momento a otro. El saiyayín resopló, la retiró y la arrojó bruscamente a la tierra, luego volvió su mirada en dirección del alienígena más pequeño allí, al chico que se había comunicado por telepatía. La atención de Raum estaba distraída mientras él y sus hermanos se precipitaban hacia la mujer alienígena caída.

Vegeta de inmediato interceptó a Raum, envolvió una mano alrededor de su cuello y lo estrelló contra una estructura de roca. Oyó un grito de alarma telepático en su cabeza y su sentido de combate recogió al otro pequeño luchador; era Adriel que corría desesperado hacia él para defender a su hermano. Jhainer apareció de forma inmediata y le disparó una feroz ráfaga de ki en la cara antes de que el niño pudiera atacar a Vegeta, enviándolo a impactarse en la arena. Él rodó, agarrándose la cara con dolor.

El príncipe se rio y miró nuevo al niño en sus manos quien luchaba por liberarse.

—¿Puedes oír lo que estoy diciendo, mocoso? —demandó Vegeta, apretando su agarre. Raum asintió—. Excelente. Mira, he perdonado a tu… hermanita, ¿no? Creo que me merezco algo a cambio por ser tan misericordioso, ¿qué opinas?

 _No tenemos nada que dar,_ Raum envió telepáticamente con un gemido.

—Oh, yo creo que tienes mucho que dar. Esto es lo que quiero que tú y tu hermano hagan. Quiero que ambos avancen a las semifinales y luego pierdan a propósito, luzcan tan mal y patéticos como sea posible cuando lo hagan.

 _¡Pero necesitamos la riqueza! Nuestro padre está enfermo y…_

—Cálmate, muchacho. Si haces eso por mí, prometo que me haré cargo de tú padre y del resto de tu familia. Tú y tu hermano... ambos serán recompensados.

 _No,_ Raum mandó de regreso en un tono inquebrantable. Vegeta le sonrió.

—Jhainer —ordenó mientras su sonrisa giraba lentamente a sádica—. Mátalos a los tres.

 _¡NO!_ , rogó Raum en un tono desesperado.

Jhainer se rio, su cola azul ondeó y regresó su atención al animal en cocción.

—No recibo órdenes tuyas, Vegeta, maneja tus propios problemas.

—Que así sea —gruñó Vegeta, levantando su palma libre hacia los tres alienígenas restantes.

 _¡Está bien, de acuerdo! ¡Acepto! ¡Solo por favor, no les hagas daño!_ , gritó Raum mentalmente. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada, fascinado al ver como sus ojos negros brillaban ahora. El príncipe parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas. Él liberó de inmediato su agarre del cuello del niño y lo dejó caer al suelo. Raum avanzó a gatas hasta su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse, ambos se tambalearon hacia sus hermanas mayores y todos se acurrucaron de miedo.

—Voy a observar el torneo de principio a fin —les advirtió Vegeta, haciendo contacto visual con ellos—. Si alguno de ustedes intenta cualquier cosa, y me refiero a "cualquier cosa", los mataré a los cuatro, después encontraré su planeta y mataré a todos allí. ¿Entendido? —Todos asintieron y él hizo un gesto para que se marchen—. Vayan, prepárense para los combates, yo iré a vigilarlos pronto.

Jhainer guardó silencio mientras observaba a los alienígenas partir. Se encontraba de cuclillas comiendo la carne del animal que estaba a la mitad de los huesos en este punto. Arrancó un pedazo y lo sostuvo sobre el fuego para cocinarlo más cuando Vegeta se acercó a su lado con el fin de alimentase también. Los dos adolescentes comieron en un confortable silencio mirando las llamas blancas.

—Debiste dejar que los niños lucharan a su máxima capacidad —comentó Jhainer en voz baja después de unos minutos. Se reclinó y se sentó en la arena—. Si cogen algo de experiencia, veremos lo que realmente pueden hacer.

—¿Y qué Manzín vea su potencial? —resopló Vegeta—. No lo creo.

—Qué demonios te importa, incluso si él consigue a uno, puedes hacerte del otro. Tienes una segunda opción.

—No quiero que Manzín se apodere de ellos, idiota. Si ninguno alcanza la final, no los tendrá y si no pueden llegar a las semifinales en absoluto, entonces no pienso escogerlos—explicó Vegeta con sarcasmo, sentándose también. De la forma más cautelosa posible estiró los pies, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor mientras lo hacía. Tácito para el príncipe era el hecho de que si fracasaba, prefería que Jhainer le ganara a Cui y a Manzín. Era tácito pero bien entendido, por no mencionar que mutuo. Se quedaron en otro cómodo silencio durante algún tiempo, hasta que la suave voz de Jhainer finalmente se quebró.

—Esta es la primera vez que recluto. —El príncipe junto a él lo miró con curiosidad, pero Jhainer miraba a las llamas, su ojo sano se estrechó—. Esos niños no tienen idea de lo que vamos a hacerles a ellos y a sus hogares.

—Son órdenes, no tiene sentido pensar en eso.

—¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por lo que le pasó a _tu_ planeta?

—Mi planeta no es de tu incumbencia —dijo Vegeta bruscamente.

—Pienso en mi planeta a menudo —admitió Jhainer en voz baja, sonando mucho mayor de lo que era—. Eres afortunado, Vegeta, tienes a dos de los tuyos aquí contigo.

Vegeta apartó la mirada.

—Nappa y Raditz son unos idiotas.

—Tal vez, pero son saiyayíns. No he probado el aire de Trika en... —La voz de Jhainer se apagó y bajó la cabeza.

—Verás tu tierra natal de nuevo cuando ganes el rango.

Jhainer le disparó a Vegeta una mirada divertida mientras su cola espinosa se levantaba detrás de él.

—¿Está admitiendo que seré el ganador?

—Lo serás, aunque no de _este_ equipo. Pero puedes volver a intentarlo después que gane.

Jhainer negó con la cabeza.

—Palabras arrogantes de una persona que tiene cero puntos hasta ahora.

—Preocupación innecesaria del miembro más débil del equipo. —Vegeta se rio por lo bajo de la mirada asesina que consiguió del adolescente mayor antes de que su scouter sonara. Levantó el brazo y aceptó el enlace de comunicación directo con Nappa—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hemos llegado al torneo. Manzín y Cui ya están aquí y estamos sentados en la parte delantera. Este lugar es enorme, Vegeta, hay un montón de luchadores.

—¿Cuándo comenzarán? —exigió el príncipe.

—En cinco minutos.

—Estaré allí.

Vegeta cortó la transmisión y miró a Jhainer.

—Parece que nuestro descanso ha terminado. Es hora de volver al trabajo.

—Sí, de vuelta al trabajo del señor Frízer —murmuró Jhainer, era apenas capaz de ocultar la notable amargura en su voz.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no dijo nada más mientras lentamente se paraba. Los dos adolescentes se elevaron al aire solo unos momentos más tarde. Sí, era volver al trabajo sin fin para Frízer. Un día, sin embargo, terminaría, y terminaría por _su_ mano.

Por desgracia para todos, ese día no sería hoy.


End file.
